Master of Death's Second Chance at Civilization
by halfcatvampire
Summary: Takes place after the defeat of Voldemort, and Harry Potter becomes bored after the next war destroys all civilization since he is the Master of Death. In this story, he has a sister (my OC) who decides to relieve him of his boredom, which means going back in time to the Queen's Guard Dog era. What adventures await him this time? Yaoi, Mpreg - Harry/Sebastian Do not own HP v BB
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The Master of Death walked down the forest path that teemed with life of both magical and mundane creatures. Only one race was missing now, and they had died out long ago except himself and his sister.

That race was humans.

After the Second War with Voldemort's death, the Deathly Hallows had started reacting to Harry's magic, causing the most simplest of spells to become lethal. Another downside was that he couldn't die nor could he age. The latter had caused problems between him and his wife, Ginny, who started dating other guys her age when she found out that Harry was trapped in the body of a 17 year old.

He and Hermione had attempted to destroy the Hallows except the Resurrection Stone since it was currently lost somewhere in the Forbidden Forest, or what was left of it.

Hogwarts, Hogsmeade and the Forbidden Forest had been the first places to be attacked in the war against Muggles that had found out about magic. Needless to say, 300 years later and both Wizards and Muggles were dead, and Harry had been witness to the destruction of every civilization that ever existed. He had held a major part in stopping the war, but it had been too late and everyone he had loved and cared for had die, leaving him alone with animals.

Harry had found out that he had a twin sister, who had died immediately after birth, and he had to admit, she was simply one hell of a character.

They both had the same dark moonless night black hair except his sister's hair was long and wavy while Harry's was short and a mess. Another difference was the color of their eyes. His was a sharp, piercing emerald green that would make any emerald jealous while hers was an electric blue that if one gazed into her eyes, they would find themselves quite dizzy as there was a thin, pure white line that circled her iris.

Harry sighed as he watched a couple of snowy white unicorns trot off with a couple of mundane horses.

"Oh dear brother, what has your tail in knot this time?" a musical voice purred from his left.

Harry turned to his sister who was leaning up against a tree. Her deathly white pallor stood in contrast against her black dress that was slightly revealing at her bosom in a V-shape, and her sleeves, for the most part, covered her hands in a bell shape.

"To be quite frank, I am quite bored," Harry stated simply to his sister before continuing his walk.

His sister followed, and she watched him with her haunting eyes. "Oh, did you want to do something again?" she practically purred, which made Harry choke in response, causing her to laugh hysterically.

"W-what?" he stuttered.

"Just kidding, though I've been thinking," she paused and spun around him, her eyes playfully batting at him.

"What have you been thinking about this time?" he asked, stifling a groan. His sister sometimes came up with the strangest ways to entertain him, and he was constantly developing a new shade of red whenever she thought of something.

"It's nothing bad silly… well, maybe it is. I have no idea," she said grinning.

"Will you please tell me?" Harry asked, blinking as his sister's mood changed once again from playful to serious.

"I was thinking of a trip," she responded and then grabbing his hand and forcibly dragging Harry further into the forest.

"Where? There is nowhere to visit," Harry said, ducking as a low branch came his way.

"Hm?"

"All the civilizations are gone," Harry stated.

"I know."

Harry blinked. His sister was even more vague than Luna when she wanted to be. "Can you at least tell me where we are going?" he asked after several minutes of strange silence.

"I'd ruin the surprise."

"Lorabelle, you know that I _hate_ surprises," Harry groaned.

"Yep."

Harry stared suspiciously as his sister dragged him into a clearing filled with stones that stood at least 11 feet tall. "Um?"

"These are what I would like to call Obelisks. They are actually kind of strange in the fact that they react with our magic," Lorabelle stated proudly as she gestured to the stones.

Harry grimaced. "No offense, but I don't see any way of making this into a fun trip," he said and then regretted the words as he saw the sadistic smile on his sister's mouth.

"Oh, but it will be fun. I have your destination already picked out for you~," she said, grinning like a Cheshire cat, and her eyes, in turn, became quite scary, causing Harry to shudder.

His little sister might be friendly, but under that exterior was the one he was master over… Death.

"… You know, I always thought that Death would be male or at least genderless," he said, his eyes becoming unfocused.

Lorabelle immediately frowned. "I'll have you know that it was not easy getting to the position that I am at now. I even had to fight Lucifer, M and his son Black-something," she stated coldly.

Harry chuckled as he was jerked back to reality when he saw his sister frown, which was never a good sign… nor was her smiling. "Yeah, sorry, foot-in-mouth moment. So, how do you activate these Obelisks?" he asked, hoping to appease her mood.

"Oh!" she said excitedly. "Right. Since you are my Master~, all of your worldly transportation matters will be left to me," here she smiled sadistically again, "and you have no say~. So, your Master of Death status would place you as _the_ Head Grim Reaper, but that would be just plain boring."

Harry blinked. "Oh no," he said quietly, dreading this trip now. _Man up Harry. Your sister would never put you in a difficult spot unless she was bored as well_, he thought to himself.

"So I decided to make you a demon. You will still have your magic along with your multiple Inheritances that you received from Dad and the Veela Inheritance from Mum. Also the Grim Reapers will have no choice but to follow your orders considering I made them." Lorabelle rambled on.

"Will you please just tell me how to activate it? And why, oh why, did you make me a walking contradiction… again?" _Please don't let it be because she was bored. Please don't let be because she was bored. Please_–.

"Because I was bored silly," Lorabelle chirped, interrupting his thought process.

_Damn._

"Now all you have to do is step into the center, and the ward will activate the stones, which will activate the runes, causing you to go to the destination _I_ picked out for you. Trust me, you will have a wonderful time," Lorabelle said with a nod. She then noticed her brother's blank look. "If you're worried about the normal meal choice of a demon, don't be. I made it to where you could still eat human food and survive off some of the life essence that everything secretes," Lorabelle glanced behind her worriedly as she sensed her Riders going restless with her brother in such close proximity.

Harry sensed his sister's uneasiness and walked towards the center where his magic activated the runes, and a blue light pulsed in the center with a mixture of purple and pink. "Are you not joining me?" he asked his sister sadly as he watched her watching him.

"Wherever you go I must go, but I'm afraid that if we stay in each other presence to long in a civilization, then it will eventually become like this world. I'll be there. You just won't be able to see me most of the time," she answered.

Harry nodded and disappeared with a flash of blue light once the humming of the stones had reached its maximum pitch.

Lorabelle stayed there for a few seconds before her signature Cheshire grin was back. "Oh, this will be _so_ good," she whispered seductively and slowly allowed her body to fade to follow her dearest brother.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A boy with navy blue hair and one electric blue eye, his right eye was covered by a black eye patch, walked down the alley with his butler following close behind him. He glanced sharply at the man whose eyes were the color of blood but looked a reddish-brown from far away with his chin-length, jet-black hair. Actually, he reminded the boy of a crow… or a raven. "This place smells," he complained as he covered his nose and mouth with a hand gloved in black.

The butler barely nodded before his eyes narrowed, and he shoved his young charge up against the wall of one of the buildings.

"Sebastian!" the boy screamed, in shock.

"Please do be quiet, Young Master," Sebastian murmured as he looked around sharply for the source of the new smell.

The smell was rather unique. A lightning stuck field along with teeming life. Odd mixture, but it still put Sebastian on edge as he sensed another demon in the area.

A loud groan caught both the attentions of the butler and the boy, and they both stalked cautiously forward to a pile of crates where a dark clad figure lay face down on the ground.

The boy peered around his butler to stare at the black hair and the pale skin, and his nails were painted black. "Sebastian?" The boy's question hung in the air.

Sebastian blinked at the figure. To him, it was obvious that the new smell clung to this young man, which meant he was the new demon. "Yes, Young Master, he is a demon as well, but I have never seen him before," he stated cautiously.

Another groan came from the figure as he slowly picked himself up. "Owie, that was not fun at all. Hm?" The young man's head snapped up as he stared at the butler, and his eyes drifted to the young boy behind him. "Ugh," his head dropped as he got shakily to his feet before his knees decided that nope, they were _not _going to support his weight.

"You're a demon," Sebastian said, slightly entranced.

"So are you, but a collared one?" the young man tilted his head and studied Sebastian with his startling green eyes.

"What exactly are you doing in an alleyway?" the boy asked harshly.

"Well, aren't you a brave one? To be honest, I'm not sure what I'm doing back here, but you both look a little out of place here more than I do I'm sure," the young man answered as he leaned against the wall.

"You're a benign demon, aren't you?" Sebastian while he raised an eyebrow as he took in the dark gray suit that was by no means formal and the white dress shirt, and his eye skittered to his forehead where a curious lightning shaped scar was placed over his right eye.

"I suppose you could say that," the man answered suspiciously.

"What are you good at?" the boy spoke up sharply.

The man and Sebastian both blinked as they stared at the young boy.

"Young Master?" Sebastian inquired with shock visible in his eyes.

"If he is benign, then he wouldn't attack me," the boy stated, glaring at his butler.

The man frowned. "Even so, I wouldn't be collared to you, and therefore, I think I could refuse orders. Plus we just met," he stated.

"Even so, my butler can't do everything considering that he must remain at my side at all times, plus if I was to send him somewhere to complete orders, then I would be left unguarded," the boy pressed, narrowing his one eye slightly.

The man blinked before shivering. That eye reminded him slightly too much of his little sister… could they be related?

Sebastian tilted his head ever so slightly that was hardly noticeable. This demon was almost too human. He was almost too skinny and could be passed off as anorexic, but he wasn't sure if that was this man's case or not.

"Well?" the boy asked impatiently.

"Well what?" the man asked innocently… almost too innocently.

"Coming to work for me in whatever job you do best?" the boy snapped.

The man flinched slightly, which went unnoticed by the strange pair. "Let's see, I can cook, garden, and teach most subjects including art, music, literature, history and a couple forms of fighting, strangely… oh yeah," the man murmured the last part.

"I already have a cook and gardener, but you can probably help out," the boy stated with curt nod. He then continued on by with his demon butler following close at his heels like a loyal dog, and he then stopped. "Aren't you coming?" he questioned and turned around with his butler.

"I would, but my legs are currently saying no plus I don't know either of your names plus I am actually quite starved. Besides what year is it?" he asked suddenly.

The boy blinked in confusion. "It's 1887, why?"

The man blinked then groaned again, which confused his employer and butler though both hid it behind their masks. "Of course she would," he muttered under his breath before trying to stand again, this time succeeding.

"I am the Earl Ciel Phantomhive, the Queen's Guard dog, and this is my butler Sebastian Michaelis," the boy finally said.

The man blinked casually. "Ah, a little lord then. Oh well, I am Harry Potter, now how about some food?" he asked somewhat hopefully.

Sebastian frowned. "Servants do _not_ eat with their masters," he said coldly.

Harry sighed. "Very well, let's get this madness over with so I can eat," he started to walk forward before his legs gave out again. "Damn," he hissed.

Ciel sighed. "Sebastian!" he groaned.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian answered with slight smirk as he scooped Harry up bridal-style.

"Hey!" Harry yelped and immediately re-invented his new shade of red. He looked over Sebastian's shoulder, and he could have sworn he saw his sister laughing quietly so that the older demon didn't hear. He then stuck out his tongue and watched as his sister disappeared again.

Sebastian suppressed a shudder as he felt something very malevolent watched as the group left and bore holes into his back, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw the smaller demon do something, but he wasn't quite sure what and shrugged it off, intent on keeping his master in sight.

* * *

**I won't beg for reviews, but it would be nice to know what my readers are thinking, and I will try to update as often as I can. I will also try to answer any questions.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A woman with long flowing hair that was black as moonless night slipped quietly into a shop that had coffins leaning up against it. She didn't look at the sign, knowing that her old friend was in.

The room was gloomy and coffins were everywhere along with a skeleton, a couple of skulls, several jars with questionable contents.

"_Fufufu_," came a weird cackle as a coffin creaked open.

The woman smiled. "Evening Undertaker," she chirped.

"_Madame Death, what business could you possibly have here?_" a man dressed in black robes with long silvery-gray hair that covered his eyes. He picked up his tall hat that had a long strip of cloth that met his hair and put on a gray sash that sat on his left shoulder and his right hip.

"I'll have you know that my dear brother is now here," she stated proudly.

"_Also, so I finally get to meet the Master of Death then? How interesting. You know, I am curious as to how you became Death,_" the Undertaker chuckled.

"Long story, but this is the human form I decided to take over before it was born. For some reason I was attracted to Lily and James Potter before their first child was born. Then I found out that they were having twins, male and female and the male would eventually become the Master of Death. So I decided to take on his sister's body so that I could always keep track of him and not have to go on stupid missions. Of course, my dear brother is an old soul as well," she said softly.

"_Oh?_" Undertaker stepped closer to her and draped an arm across her shoulders.

"Yep. The only thing that can be the Master of Death is Life though in those terms we are actually equal. It's kind of strange, but I don't mind. Oh and another thing. No need to be formal with me, Undertaker. Just call me Lorabelle, I won't be hearing it as often nowadays," she said, pulling out a smooth round stone and tossing it up into the air.

"_Is that the old Resurrection Stone?_" the Undertaker asked, pointing to the stone.

"Yep. Brother went kind of wild when the Hallows reacted to his magic, and it made him much stronger than he would have like to have been. His magic accidentally brought about the 3rd War between Muggles and Wizards, calling up all sorts of strange things every time someone from the Wizarding World pounced on him and made him stress out. The Muggles feared his powered and attacked him, and the other Wizards and Witches became angered that their _Savior_ was being attacked by Muggles and doing nothing about it. He released several statements that he would go in hiding to stop the war, but they didn't listen, and it continued for 250 years until they all killed themselves," Lorabelle sat on one of the coffins and accepted one of jars that was offered by the Undertaker.

"_Sounds like your brother has a hard time dealing with his own power. So why don't you give him back that pretty stone?"_ the Undertaker asked as he sat across from her with his own jar and sipped at its contents slowly.

Lorabelle took a hesitant sip from her own jar and was surprised to find that it was tea though her mask didn't drop to show it. "I do plan on it now since he has stopped trying to burn the Invisibility Cloak and snapping and burning the Elder Wand, which might I add that he tried to leave behind. It was already a pain in the butt to repair the first two, and I did _not_ want to add fixing stones to my already long duties. Of course, he did get his bushy-haired friend to help him when he realized that he couldn't age with his wife like he planned to, which resulted in her cheating on him. I'm afraid he is still hurt by her betrayal," she stated sadly and then grinned. "Though I sense his Soulmate here, his first Soulmate was killed in the 2nd War against Voldemort. I would have stopped his death, but I couldn't intervene while my brother and his one friend were watching along with that traitorous one," Lorabelle grumbled.

"_Poor thing, he certainly has had a rough time of it_," the Undertaker shook his head before cackling, which Lorabelle joined in though neither knew as to _why_ they were laughing.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Phantomhive Manor, Harry stood in the entrance hall gaping.

The walls were an off-white color with golden-brown trip and tile floor except a deep red carpet that ran from the door after the couple of steps up and ran up the staircase, which split into two, one headed East and the other West. A couple of doors came off the right side of the room, which three servants plus a small, old man dressed as a butler or steward came out of one of those doors.

"Hello Young Master," the three servants greeted in chorus.

"Ho ho ho," the older man greeted.

Harry shied behind the butler who was now in front of him but behind the Young Master.

"Whatever," the young Earl said cordially.

"Eloquent as always, my lord," Sebastian smirked.

"Oh hush up," the Earl snapped. "Sebastian, I'll take my tea in my office, but first introduce our newest servant and make sure he is settled in before coming up with my tea," he said as he passed off his hat and coat to a women with red hair dressed in a maids outfit.

"Newest servant?" a man with blond hair and dressed in a chefs outfit with a pair of goggles hanging around his neck, asked.

Sebastian looked behind him and stepped aside to reveal the unfocused demon as he stared at the chandelier. He watched with mild amusement as the other demon's head snapped back to look at them warily. "Careful, you might get whiplash if you keep snapping your neck every time," he warned.

Harry made a strange noise in his throat.

Sebastian frowned. "Either way, this is Mey-rin, she is our maid, Bard-roy, who is our chef and this is Finny, our gardener, "he said indicating another man that resembled a child with blonde hair and blue eyes except he was dressed in a white shirt, brown knee-length pants. He also had a straw hat that he was currently wearing around his neck and a couple of red clips in his hair. "This is Tanaka, our house steward and the butler when I am away on business with the Young Master," he then indicated the small person.

Harry gulped and backed up a couple of steps.

Sebastian moved quickly and halted the other demon's progress of escaping. "Everyone this is Harry, he will be a jack-of-all-trades around here. If you need help, do not be afraid to ask him," he said, glaring into the startling green eyes.

"Well, welcome," Finny said as he came forward and pulled the smaller demon into a hug.

Harry froze for a moment before struggling to get out of the suddenly tight hold. "Can't breathe," he hissed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I keep forgetting my own strength," Finny cried as the other servants rushed forward to help up the new servant who practically backed away from them.

_He kind of reminds me of Hagrid with his strength._ Harry tilted his head as he stared at the servants.

Sebastian watched as the smaller demon looked wildly around, his eyes filled with fear. "Come along Harry, I should show you your quarters," Sebastian said, extending a gloved hand to him.

Said man swallowed nervously as he clasped Sebastian's hand and dragged himself to his feet. "Thanks," he murmured softly as they walked away from the group.

"Now let's see, I would have you share quarters with Bard and Finny, but demons don't need much sleep… actually it's a luxury," Sebastian said.

"I know that much," Harry grumbled. He followed Sebastian into a room that had wooden floors, two beds, a vanity, an oak wardrobe and another door that led to the bathroom.

The covers on the bed were a plain cerulean blue, and white pillows sat propped up against the headboard.

"Considering that we are both male demons, we can share the same quarters," Sebastian said, glancing at the smaller demon and noticing that he was looking between the beds. "Yours can be the one closest to the bathroom," he said while sighing.

"Right," Harry walked over and sat down, looking quite out of place. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly is your contract with the young Earl?"

"Revenge against those that defiled his family name and made a fool of them," Sebastian stated simply.

Harry suddenly groaned. "Leave me alone! You cursed things," he barked.

"Huh?" Sebastian spun around to see a white twig resting on top of a silver cloak next to Harry.

"My personal belongings don't follow me, but you two do?" he barked.

"I suppose I'll show you the rest of the manor after I serve the Young Master," Sebastian said as he left the room.

* * *

"How is our newest servant?" Ciel asked his butler whose back was turned to the boy Earl who sat at his desk with a stack of papers off to the side.

"He has no personal belongings on him except a twig and some sort of cloak. Apparently wherever he goes, they follow, which I find kind of strange," Sebastian replied as he turned to place a cup of tea and a cake in front of him. "Earl Grey tea served with a chocolate cake with a strawberry on top," he said.

Ciel barely nodded as he read the queen's letter. "Apparently there is a rat infestation in London again," he said with a sigh and tossed onto his paperwork.

"What on ever should you do, my lord?" Sebastian asked as he lifted up his head.

"Something the matter?" Ciel asked, noticing Sebastian's stiff behavior.

"Harry is moving around the manor when I told him to stay put," Sebastian dashed out without another word to the young Earl.

"Perhaps I should have found a way to collar him," Ciel muttered as he took a bite out of his cake.

"I told you to stay put," Sebastian growled as he wrapped Harry's wrist in a bandage.

"I know, but I smelled explosives," Harry flinched as Sebastian gripped his wrist a little too hard.

Sebastian blinked. "How can you _smell_ them?" he asked.

Harry hung his head. "I was around them a lot, and I soon learned that they had a distinctive smell," he said sadly.

"You mean you were in a war?" Sebastian asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Born during one and fought in two others. The last one was absolutely horrible," Harry blinked back tears as he remembered his Soulmate being struck down in the 2nd War.

Sebastian blinked at the demon who seemed more human than anything. "Well, next time you want to stop Bard from torching the meat, please do refrain from grabbing the barrel of the flamethrower," he said while getting to his feet and leaving.

"Yes, sir," Harry said softly.

* * *

**Yay undertaker! I hope this clears up some questions that may have been caused in the Prologue. As always I do appreciate reviews, and I will try to answer any questions. Also I will take suggestions on future scenes other pairings besides Harry/Sebastian, and I am also considering putting my OC with someone so suggestions on that too please**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Harry chuckled as he watched the older demon get molested by a woman dressed in red and saying something about working for her. _Fat chance, he's a demon with no obligations except to those that they have contracts with_, Harry smiled as he stood at his position behind the butler.

"Madame Red," Ciel coughed lightly.

"Hm? Sorry, a doctor's habit~," said woman said with a smile and rubbing the back of her head.

Harry listened intently to the other servants running around after the mice and flinched when he heard something crash. _More repair work_, he thought sarcastically.

Since Sebastian could no longer use his demonic energy, he had Harry do it, and Harry was more than careful to keep his magic from leaving a trace. He wasn't sure how the older demon would react to a wizard, but he didn't want to find out.

"A rat knows best where a rat's nest is," Madame Red stated to a Chinese man with short-cropped black hair, dressed in dark blue robes and a Chinese woman, also with black hair, sat on his lap with a tight fitting top and flower mini-skirt whose amber eyes reminded Harry somewhat of Remus when he was about to transform.

"Ah, but I am only a tame guinea pig. If the young Earl instructs me not to act, then I shall not," the man, Lau, said as he got up and put the woman on the floor to come over to place a hand on the Earl's head.

The woman was practically breathing flames by the time the Earl left, and Harry trotted after him.

Sebastian came up to them and asked the Earl if he wanted his snack with his guests or in his study.

"My study, now come Harry," he said, hardly glancing at the somewhat taller demon.

Harry wasn't sure on to how he got the position of following the young lord around when Sebastian was busy taking care of the tea, snacks and meals for the brat, which for some reason reminded him of a segment of his life. He furrowed his brow as he thought about it. His bones ached, which meant something extremely familiar was going to happen, but what was it.

"Now you are to act human as much as possible," Ciel said slightly annoyed as they entered his study when a cloth was pressed against his nose.

Harry went to dodge a bat, but remembered Ciel's order and allowed it to connect with his head. Yep. That feeling was back, and he now knew why everything seemed familiar. His sister was _so_ going to hear about it when he found her sorry hide.

* * *

Lorabelle was having tea with the Undertaker again when she shivered.

"_Cold Miss Lorabelle?_" he asked her.

"I think my brother just found out why he is here," said woman responded and shuddered again.

"_Does that mean I can fit him for one of me coffins as well?_" the Undertaker asked, hopefully.

"I think you would have a hard time getting him to agree," Lorabelle said and took another sip of her tea.

* * *

Harry woke up, bound… again, and he looked over at Ciel and tried to remember if he had been the same and if they were still the same. He groaned and allowed his head to hit the floor. "Worse day, _ever_," he growled.

"Shut up," a man snarled and kicked him in the stomach.

"Says you. My life has become a pancake," Harry snarled and refused to flinch when he was kicked again.

Ciel stared at the demon, who was being quite mouthy… again. He then returned his attention to the blonde haired man with a scar on his face. "I thought it might be you, Azzurro Vanel," he said coldly.

Harry tuned them out for a while until he heard the words 'What do you mean you missed?' Apparently history _liked_ repeating itself.

The line was silent after Harry heard Sebastian's voice on the other line, and he counted several seconds until he knew that Ciel, who had been kicked several more times earlier and was facing the wall, went 'Woof!' Harry sighed again and was attacked by the bat from earlier, which eventually he fell unconscious.

A scream woke him up, and he stared at Azzurro Vanel's twisted arm. He blinked casually as Sebastian picked up the Earl and set him into a plush, scarlet chair and ripped off his restraints, causing the Italian to make offers, which Sebastian's eyes ended up glowing and killing the man.

Sebastian then turned to look at Harry who was still in his restraints and gazing around the room. "Do you plan on sitting here until the authorities come?"

Harry didn't answer as the pain suddenly reminded him of his days before Hogwarts. "Always so much blood. Always pain and grief but never relief," he said faintly.

"Harry?" Sebastian tried again and looked at his master, who had fallen asleep, before going over to the smaller demon. "I won't pry, but we need to leave," he said and touched Harry's shoulder gently.

Harry's eyes focused, and he gazed sheepishly at his knees. He then lifted his head and gazed deeply in Sebastian's blood-colored eyes and felt something stir in the pit of his stomach. His breath hitched as he realized that his Soulmate bond was reacting to Sebastian. _Is it possible that he is my Soulmate? I mean he does remind me a bit of my former one except the snide, sarcastic remarks, but why him?_ "I'm fine," he said after a moment and gave him a small smile.

Sebastian nodded and went back to his master to carry him home.

_What has Lorabelle gotten me into this time?_ Harry wondered as he broke his restraints and followed the older demon closely but back far enough to be able to study him.

* * *

**Reviews appreciated.**

_**Omake**_

_**Harry looked around what is left of the Forbidden Forest in search of a stone that could bring the dead to the 'living' world.**_

_**Lorabelle padded up cautiously, sipping at the tea in a very expensive, decorated tea cup. "Looking for something?" she asked shyly.**_

_**"Yeah, the Resurrection Stone. Seen it?"**_

_**Lorabelle looked at the several piles of stones that came up to her hips and were about as wide as a metal hoop designed for heavy dresses. "Why you looking for it?" she asked, taking another sip.**_

_**"Hermione and I are trying to destroy those Godforsaken Hallows, but they keep reappearing without a single blemish on them and unharmed. Hermione then figured that if I could find the Stone, and we smashed it along with burning the cloak and snapping and burning the Elder wand, then I might have a chance at freedom," he said.**_

_**Lorabelle paled, which she figured it was good thing that her skin was already close to snow white, otherwise her brother might have noticed when he glanced at her. "Sorry, I'm afraid I haven't seen it," she said then snorted.**_

_**"What?" he asked her.**_

_**"Oh, just thinking about that Muggle game, Scene it? since we are talking about seeing something," Lorabelle said.**_

_**"Hm, that is a good game. Maybe when I find that cursed stone, then we can play it with the others?" he asked, looking hopefully at his sister.**_

_**"I have a better idea. Why don't you go talk to your bushy-haired friend into playing the game and gather up your friends, and I will join you in a couple of hours while I look for the stone. We both know that you like to over work yourself," Lorabelle said with a shy smile.**_

_**Harry nodded after thinking about it before leaving.**_

_**Lorabelle waited a couple of minutes before moving to the spot her brother just vacated and picked up a smooth stone and let out a sigh of relief. She glanced around quickly before scurrying off back to the mansion she shared with her brother. She opened the door and saw her Riders sitting around a table playing Monopoly. "Ah good. Can I get 8 to watch over this stone until I get back? And by no means will you let my brother near it, see it, or touch it. It is of the utmost that this stays safe," she said to them.**_

_**A man with short-cropped black hair dressed in the required black uniform stood and grinned. "Is your dear brother destroying the Hallows?" he said cheekily.**_

_**"Oh hush you humanoid creature, I-" Lorabelle froze as Harry entered the room.  
**_

_**"Oh, your with your riders, why?" he asked. "I thought you were going to look for the stone," he said softly.**_

_**"I was, I did, but I couldn't find it, and then I thought that my dear Riders, who have nothing better to do, should look for while we go play that game," Lorabelle said with a small smile and slipped the Stone into the Rider's pocket.**_

_**"Okay," Harry nodded his head and turned around to head out the door.**_

_**Lorabelle stepped closer to her Rider and hissed in his ear. "Search the area where he dropped the Stone originally. Make it look like the area has been searched. Also keep that stone on you until I ask for it. I have no intentions on repairing a broken and crushed stone. If he gets his paws on it and destroys it, you'll be finding yourself without your skin or possibly something**_** very_ important to you. Pass this message to the others since you are Head Rider," she then stepped back and said in a normal tone with a sadistic smile. "This includes all of you," she said before skipping out to join her brother._  
**

**_"What?" Another male Rider, who was the youngest of the eight, asked. _**

**_"We are to search the area where Master Harry was searching earlier and keeping the Stone away from him. Otherwise, we lose our skin or something we don't want to lose," he said, which caused all of them to shudder._**

**_They set down their game pieces and shifted into black spirits as they left the house to 'search' for the missing Resurrection Stone._**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Harry wandered around the desolate land, looking for some of the potion ingredients that he would need, which could only be found in since wizards and witches did not exist in this realm. He had to ask Sebastian to take him there since he had never been, which Sebastian had found strange considering Harry was a 300 year old demon. He looked around for Hell Root, which could easily knock out a demon of any power. He could still remember the look of shock on Sebastian's face when he had asked where he could find some Nightshade, Hell Root, and Mandrake.

He found a rocky outcropping that had a few plants that was Hell Root, which was the last item that needed to be found since wherever there was Nightshade, Mandrake could also be found. Harry had just finish harvesting some when he felt the air grow colder and turned around to see a blonde-haired man with pure-black eyes flanked by two men, the one on his left had wispy gray hair and black eyes, and he looked ancient. The one on the right looked about his age with black hair with matching black eyes. All three wore the darkest black that could be found that made them look more dangerous than mysterious.

"And what do we have here?" the blonde-haired man asked with a seductive, silky deep voice.

"Um, a lowly demon?" Harry questioned as he sensed the dark malicious aura around the three men.

"I believe you are correct," the blonde man said as he stepped forward. "I am Lucifer, King of Demons and also known as the Devil. To my left is M, which you may know him as Mephistopheles and to my right is his son Blackthorn," Lucifer introduced, taking another step forward.

"Mine is Harry," Harry said, taking a couple of steps back and up.

"As in the Master of Death?" M questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, perhaps," Harry answered softly.

Lucifer hummed at this. "I shall take it that you are not because Madame Death would never allow you to come here unprotected because of me. You see, I happen to desire the Master of Death as my mate because I can then use him to control those foolish ones known as humans. Plus every Grim Reaper and demon would have no choice but to bow down to me and recognize me as their true God."

"Uh, how nice," Harry gulped with fear.

"Therefore, you shall become my next meal," Lucifer grinned, revealing exceedingly sharp canines.

_It should be a crime to have teeth as sharp as those_, Harry thought before the first bit finally sank in. _Oh shit, how the bloody hell do I get myself into these kinds of messes_? He was immediately out of his thought process as Lucifer attacked him and his two goons, which he blasted back with his power. He dodged another attack from Lucifer and fell onto the rocks below. He had barely enough time to move out of the way as Blackthorn punched the rock where his leg had been, shattering it.

"Hold still and accept your death peacefully," Lucifer snarled as he rammed a sword, from nowhere, into the rock where Harry's head had been.

_This just isn't fair! This should be another crime and a law that only one person has the right to attack Harry Potter, the Master of Death, the Chosen One, the Savior and however other many names I have. Maybe I will speak with Lorabelle about that law, and make to where only that snake bastard can attack me and he's dead_,Harry thought as he dodged another blow before his dragon instincts took over and sharpened his nails, which he brought across Lucifer's flawless, pale cheek.

Everyone froze as the blood welled in the marks on Lucifer's cheek before it dripped down, and Lucifer licked his own cheek, tasting his own blood. "_YOU_," he snarled and shifted into a hideous form that scared Harry to his bones while Blackthorn and M's skin went from pale to dark gray as they became more skeletal with skin stretched over.

"Uh, bye," Harry said as he reached into his satchel, which had stayed with courtesy of sticking charms, and grabbed one of the Hell Roots and threw it at them while he quickly shifted into his Animagus form by mistake and hid in a small hole big enough for him to crawl down in without anyone reaching him though he could see the three most powerful demons fall unconscious. He crawled out cautiously and tried shifting back, but he was beyond stressed at the moment to do so. He focused on where Sebastian was and Apparated to him.

* * *

Sebastian was in the middle of telling Undertaker and some woman who had an unusually dark aura a joke while his young master, Madame Red and her butler, and Lau waited outside when a loud crack sounded in the room, causing everyone to jump.

"_What was that_?" the Undertaker asked, quickly losing his smile.

The woman tilted her head and frowned. "It sounded like my brother except he's normally quiet," she said.

Sebastian looked around and faintly heard scratching noises coming from a coffin next to him. He pushed aside a lid and found a very tiny black kitten with emerald green eyes and a curious white, lightning-shaped scar on his forehead, above his right eye. His eyes widened as he stared down at the kitten.

The kitten stared up at him and wagged its small tail. It then sat on its hind legs and pawed the air with its front paws while mewling.

He picked the kitten up gingerly and held it close to his body. Sebastian wanted to press on his paws, but they were so small that he was rather scared that he might accidentally harm the tiny thing.

"Oh, there he is," the woman said with a laugh.

Sebastian lifted his head and blinked at the woman.

"_You mean that that adorable kitten in the butler's arms is your brother?_" the Undertaker asked before he fell backwards off his coffin and started laughing and rolling on the floor.

The little kitten hissed, which sounded more like a sneeze than anything, and it caused Sebastian to peer into the kitten's eyes. "How is he a kitten?" he asked with wide eyes.

The woman was sniggering, but she had her hand covering her mouth. "He's an Animagus, which I'm surprised he hasn't told you considering he works for the little lord," she then tilted her head back and started laughing.

"Mewph," the kitten responded and looked at Sebastian with wide, innocent eyes.

Sebastian lifted the kitten up to his face. "Harry?" he asked incredulously.

The kitten nodded his head and dropped his ears.

"I don't understand. How can he transform into a kitten? I know he is demon, but I never heard of a Cat demon before," Sebastian asked the woman now known as Harry's sister.

Lorabelle stopped laughing to start up humming as she thought about the question before giving resigned sigh. "It is true that he is 300 years old… in the future and in a different realm. You see, I am known as Death, and he is my Master," she said much to Harry's dismay, and he turned his head to give her a glare worthy of his former mate, but she merely cooed at him because he looked more like a sullen kitten.

Sebastian frowned as he took this in. "You mean he is in charge of those reapers?" he asked, still frowning, which cause Harry's heart to stop beating in fear.

"Yes, he is the Master of Death, and I chose a human body to inhabit while it was still in the womb of our mother, so that I could stand a better chance of protecting him and serving him if need be," Lorabelle said over the peals of laughter that was still coming from behind her.

Harry stretched out a tiny paw since Sebastian had lowered him to chest level so that he could stare at Lorabelle and process the information. His tiny claws hooked in the butler's breast pocket as he gazed up at him; ready for the rejection he knew was coming, which caused his ears to once more drop down. If Sebastian rejected him, then that meant that not only had he lost his mate once to death, but he had lost him again to something so trivial as titles. _Betrayal. Betrayal. Betrayal. Betrayal._ His mind kept repeating over and over and over again.

Sebastian didn't say another word as he sat him down back in the coffin and closed the lid before opening the door to let the young master back in since the Undertaker had calm down enough to speak.

Harry listened, hardly interested in the Earl's next case, which concerned Jack the Ripper. He frowned at that as he tried to remember his own memories. _Red. All I remember is red and some sort of ball_, he thought casually. The door opened, signaling that people were leaving, and Harry wondered immediately if he was going to get left behind with his sister, who just _might_ take him in if they did when the coffin was shoved back open and a pair of white gloves reached down and tucked him into a coat.

* * *

Sebastian stood in the room he shared with Harry in the townhouse in London. He had done as his master had asked him and prepared tea and a light snack for him and his guests before he had gone up to the room and set the tiny kitten that was Harry down on his bed and stared at it. He knew he had several more hours since Madame Red had talked the Earl into shopping and there was a chance that Grell would take the wrong street and get turned around.

Harry hadn't seen the room he was to share with Sebastian at the townhouse yet, and he looked around now. It was obviously styled like the other one, and then he looked back up at the demon posing as a butler who was supposed to be his Soulmate. Of course it did explain his original Soulmate's attitude even though they were in another realm.

"So can you shift back into a human as I do have some questions to ask you," Sebastian said and crossed his arms.

Harry tried, but then he remembered Lucifer declaring his love for the Master of Death, which caused him to freeze. He wanted to shift back, but he was still terribly frightened after the whole ordeal with the Devil and the fear of Sebastian rejecting him. He shook his head and gazed at him pitifully.

"Found you~," a voice chimed in the shadows before Lorabelle stepped out with a large trunk, which she slammed down onto the floor. "Okay, Harry, this _should_ be all of your stuff. I had my Riders bring it, and why are you still a cat?" she asked when she saw the small kitten almost lost in one of the many pillows.

"Mew," Harry hopped onto a pillow, which sank under his weight so that only his ears were visible.

Lorabelle giggled at that while Sebastian chuckled, which wasn't as sadistic as it normally was.

"I suppose I can give you a _little_ bit of help… _this time_," Lorabelle said before she waved her hand while muttering something, and Harry was himself again, looking as pale as Lorabelle.

Sebastian blinked as he started to stare at his demon colleague. He had started doing that a lot lately, and he had no idea as to why, which he had been tearing up the library at the mansion to find out why, but there was nothing. "Now tell me why you didn't tell me what you were before?" he asked suddenly.

Harry paled even further.

"Oh, I really you hope you don't make him dark gray," Lorabelle said and watched as Harry become as stiff as a board and pale even more.

"Dark –" Sebastian started, curious, but Lorabelle cut him off.

"Don't," Lorabelle said sharply, causing Harry to flinch. "Hold your questions for now about his past. He is in too much shock, which is why he couldn't transform back though he probably associated it with stress," Lorabelle said as she looked at her brother. "Now I must go before he gives me an order that he would regret later," she said before stepping into the shadows and disappearing.

Sebastian walked over to Harry and sat down next to the paling, smaller demon. He wasn't sure why, but everything in his body was screaming for him to get the smaller demon to calm down. He tried to think of something to get Harry to calm down, but there really was nothing he could say that wouldn't lead them to Harry's past, which was currently off-topic ordered by Death herself. "Tell me about your sister, like what is her name?"

Harry looked up at Sebastian with wild frightened eyes. "Her name is Lorabelle Potter. She has eight Riders, which are all men and brothers, which is why they call themselves the Brotherhood. They follow her orders to the T because I think she makes a threat that if they disobey her, they lose something important, but I'm not sure as to what. They won't say, and she just laughs like a maniac," Harry lowered his head, and Sebastian was hesitant about putting his arm across Harry's shoulders. Harry lifted his head and offered a very weak smile as he leaned into the touch and let out a soft purr like a cat.

They sat like that in a silence, and Sebastian found that he was relatively happy in just holding the strange demon. They both listened as a carriage pulled up, and Sebastian departed to greet his master while Harry pondered about what he could remember of the Jack the Ripper case.

* * *

**Reviews are helpful and so are questions. Anybody up to for Harry to be in a dress. Also I am rather curious as to who knows who Harry's former Soulmate was. I think I made it somewhat clear, but that could be just me.**


	6. Chapter 5 part 1

**Chapter 5**

Harry sat on the bed and stared with wide eyes at Sebastian. "You're kidding, right?" he asked, his voice filled with false hope.

"No not really," Sebastian said as he gazed evenly at the smaller demon. "You have been seen with Master Ciel and I almost every time we go to town. Besides, you are quite noticeable just like the Earl, so you need to have a disguise as well… plus you remember those threats your sister talks about?" Sebastian asked with a slight grimace.

"Oh no, she threatened you didn't she?" Harry asked as he fell over on the bed.

"That she did, and I can see why her Riders would want to please her. Now I'll be back up in a moment since I have to help the Young Master with his, so you can enjoy your freedom for now," Sebastian said as he left the room.

Harry sat up and looked at the dress that Sebastian had left. He definitely wasn't into dresses, but this one _was_ pretty.

It was a deep forest green with black trim and high front. The sleeves were slightly puffed out and attached to the dress with an onyx stone.

Sebastian watched as Harry studied the dress while he picked up the ivory-made, whalebone corset. "Mind you, we don't have all night," he said, causing Harry to jump and watched as he paled at the sight of the corset.

"Can't I sneak in as a kitten?" he asked.

"As much as I wish that you could, Master Ciel is allergic to cats, plus he has also ordered me to put you in that dress," Sebastian said. "So you can go willingly or you can put up a fight, but just so you know, I have been a demon for over 2000 years," he said.

"So do demons usually eat other demons?" Harry asked and then blinked. _Crap, foot-in-mouth moment. I seem to have a lot of those_.

Sebastian paled at that. "Only Lucifer and his two goons. They prefer the blackest of the black, and demons, well, we aren't pure for a reason, meaning we have the blackest souls. It also depends on if Lucifer has woken up from one of his naps, which must be the case if he threatened to eat you. They are the only three though, and the rest of us, well, we like ours with a little bit of light. Now willingly or fight?" he asked, holding up the corset.

Harry stood and took off his clothes if a little begrudgingly of course because he was still thin enough for his ribs to show somewhat not to mention a few scars on his back and midsection. He shuddered as Sebastian wrapped the corset around his chest. _Hopefully this will be the _LAST_ time you have to go through this_.

Sebastian made sure to be careful when he jerked back on the string after he had laced it up. It tightened considerably around the smaller demon's frail ribs, which he still knew nothing about this one's past except he was the Master of Death and from the future in another realm. He heard him bite back several whimpers and could feel his shaking through the corset's string. "It will only be a moment longer," he said as he gave another tug, which caused Harry to let out a low whine that was hardly audible to the human ear. He laced up the extra string and spun Harry around as he felt upset, for some reason, that Harry was upset.

Harry was still shaking against the butler's body when said butler helped him into the dress and buttoned up the back. A black choker necklace was placed around his neck with an emerald green stone hanging down in silver plating that was attached to the choker.

"You look lovely," Sebastian purred seductively in Harry's ear, which resulted in Harry blushing. "Now extensions, yes?" he inquired as he lifted up said extensions from a box on a chair near him.

Harry nodded and let Sebastian style his extensions, which resulted in a French braid, and he was sure that Sebastian had dug the clips deep into his hair, but he added a wandless and silent sticking charm to the clips.

Sebastian led Harry over to a mirror while he dressed himself in a black tutor's outfit, and he watched as Harry added a little of the blush, eyes shadow that brought his eyes out, massacre and light on the lipstick. "Something tells me you are used to putting on cosmetics," he said as he came up behind the smaller demon.

"No, not really. Ginny, my wife or would it be ex now, she and Hermione taught me how to use the basic of the cosmetics since Ginny had got into a horrible accident. I didn't know the reason as to why she wanted to wear it considering she left the house. Apparently it was for her to find another guy for the night, and I had followed her in my Animagus form since no one except my sister and her riders knew I could become one," Harry said as he fiddled with the brush.

"Now why would she do that?" Sebastian pulled the smaller demon closer to his chest.

"My Master of Death status made me immortal and kept me the same age as when I received them. Now the only relationship I could possibly count on is my Soulmate, and I'm not sure if he even wants me, considering his age and how dominant he is. But I don't want to be loose either because I would then have to fend off Lucifer though I probably still would even with my Soulmate, but at least I wouldn't be alone. I don't _want_ to be alone anymore. The 3rd war destroyed all the other humans in my old realm because they feared _me_," Harry was just about in tears when Sebastian spun him around and pushed his lips against Harry's. He practically melted in Sebastian's arms, but he gasped when Sebastian nipped his bottom lip, which enabled Sebastian to slip his tongue into Harry's mouth.

Sebastian mapped out Harry's mouth with his tongue before coaxing his tongue into a dance. He broke apart from Harry so that they could both breathe. "Tell me, why did you marry that Ginny to begin with?"

"My former Soulmate died during the 2nd war of my realm. I hated him and him me for years until we found out that we were each other's Soulmates. If he had survived, then maybe the 3rd war could have been prevented, but he was killed. And I had to watch him die. That is another reason why I am here besides the fact that I was bored and lonely," Harry looked back in the mirror and stared at the lipstick. "Perhaps I should just go without lipstick," he said as he looked for something to wipe it off when a cloth was pressed against lips and wiped the remaining lipstick off. "Thanks," he said, looking shyly at Sebastian as he set the cloth on the dresser.

"You're welcome, now shall we head to the Viscount's ball with the others?" he asked extending a hand with a sly smile.

"If we must," Harry said with a resigned sigh.

* * *

"And just why do I have to act as your niece," Ciel barked at Madame Red who was in a red dress.

"Because I've always wanted a girl," Madame Red responded with a laugh. "Plus you do want to capture the Viscount's eye, right? I hear he has an eye for anything pretty that's in a skirt," she whispered.

Harry had to admit that Ciel looked dashing in the pink dress with black and white trim. Then his hair, extensions, were pulled up in pigtails and flowed down to the small of his back complete with a pink hat to cover his contract with Sebastian. He frowned. It was the same dress as he remembered it.

"Something the matter?" Sebastian asked as he placed Harry's gloved hand in the crook of his arm, and he glanced at Grell who was glaring daggers at Harry though something inside him hummed its approval and had been since he had kissed the smaller demon. _Whoever his Soulmate is, he will certainly have to put up a fight to keep this one… though he is a keeper. Wait, why am I thinking in the terms that he is mine? We only shared one kiss though, and we have only known each other for a couple of months at least._

"Just thinking about something," Harry said as Madame Red turned to him.

"And you look just as lovely my dear. Now, you should be Sebastian's shy lover, and Sebastian, you are Ciel's tutor," she told the man as he adjusted his glasses.

Ciel looked at the position of Harry's arm and raised an eyebrow at his butler with a slight smirk. "Playing the part are we?" he teased slightly, causing Harry to blush.

"As always my lord," Sebastian said with his own smirk. "Though I would like to request the rest of tonight off after I take you home from this ball, I promised the Undertaker and that strange woman who has been with him every single time that I'd bring Harry by in his dress."

Harry gasped at that. "Please don't tell me my sister asked you to," he whined.

"She did besides if she is your sister, surely you would want to see her?"

"Yes, but not like this! I still have to preserve what little dignity I have _left_. Plus she would _never_ let me live it down," Harry resulted back into whining.

"Enough," Sebastian growled and Harry quieted down immediately. This sort of surprised him, but now that he thought about it, the younger demon seemed only capable of listening to him, which meant he found a way to collar the demon if he chose to do so. After much thought as they walked in, he decided that he would only use it if it concerned Harry's life," he reluctantly released Harry from his arm, and he watched as he headed towards the balcony. He kept his senses open in case Harry wanted to get his attention.

"I'm just glad that Lizzie isn't here," Ciel muttered just as he heard Lizzie's voice say that she loved all the dresses here, and he started to tremble.

"Please my young mas-mistress, do remain calm," Sebastian said softly into his ear before grabbing the Earl's hand and hiding behind a table.

"If Lizzie saw me this way," Ciel started.

"Then the Phantomhive family name would probably be ruined for generations. This isn't good. I didn't expect her here," Sebastian said.

"Let's go join up with Madame Red," Ciel said as he stood and made his way back to a laughing Madame Red with Grell and Lau fanning her. "Seems someone is enjoying herself," he grumbled at the number of people that surrounded his aunt.

Sebastian nodded as Ciel walked away. He ended up dragging Ciel onto the balcony after Ciel had come across his fiancée again. Sebastian saw Harry standing in the moonlight and gazing up at the full moon. He was struck as to how pretty it made Harry look with the moonlight bathing him in a silver ethereal glow.

Ciel turned his head from looking inside to see what had attracted his butler's attention, and he stared at the woman before he realized it was just Harry. "Harry?" he breathed.

Harry turned his head and offered a sad warm smile. "Hello little lord," he said, coming to stand by the butler. "Find the Viscount yet?" he asked softly.

"No," Ciel said just as two women started talking about how bright the Viscount's hair is like the sun.

Harry waited for the music to start, and it did. He listened as Ciel complained about having to dance with Sebastian in public. _Was I ever that bratty? You should feel lucky Ciel that you can dance with Sebastian. I wouldn't mind, but he hasn't asked me to yet. I doubt that there will be many dances tonight or at least the opportunity to._ Harry watched as Sebastian made his way back to Harry's side. "Shouldn't you be keeping an eye on Ciel?"

"Oh, believe me when I say I am, but I do have to wait for him to get kidnapped. That seems to be the one thing that he is best at," Sebastian murmured as he closed the distance between him and Harry.

Harry's heart was beginning to beat rapidly in his chest just before Sebastian captured his lips with his. He felt the small nibble on his lower lip as Sebastian asked him for entrance, which he gave, and he melted into Sebastian's arms as Sebastian pulled him closer to his body with one hand pressed firmly on the small of his back and the other on the back of his neck while Harry clasped his hands around Sebastian's neck.

They broke apart to catch their breath and the music stopped just then.

Sebastian glanced at Harry who produced a white mask with red dancing across the face of it, which caused him great confusion, but he accepted the mask and went to prevent Lady Elizabeth from discovering her fiancé.

Harry watched him leave sadly before turning back to the moon. He could steal feel the lingering sensation of Sebastian's lips on his, which made him smile if only for a moment because the full moon reminded him painfully of Remus and Teddy, who had turned out to be able to transform as a werewolf as well though he wasn't nearly as dangerous as one that was turned instead of one that was born.

Sebastian stood in the doorway of the balcony now that he was finished with his parlor trick, leaning against the frame as he stared at Harry who looked just as sad as he had the first time, and his heart, or at least he thought it was his heart, ached with longing and wanted to comfort the smaller demon. He sensed as the humans picked up the bows to their violins and tuned them again. He walked forward, grabbed Harry by his wrist, which startled said man until he realized it was just Sebastian and led him towards the floor. "May I have this dance?" he asked offering his other hand to Harry while letting go Harry's hand go just as the waltz started up again.

"But I can't dance," Harry mumbled sheepishly.

Sebastian just smirked and kept his hand out.

Harry looked up at his eyes before placing his gloved hand in Sebastian's and then placing his free hand on Sebastian's shoulder while he intertwined their fingers and placed his other hand on the small of Harry's back. Harry smiled at the taller demon even though it was small and fleeting.

They managed to dance through the whole song though Harry nearly tripped into him a couple of times and mumbled something about hating heels when Sebastian felt his contract flare up as Ciel gave an order. He really didn't want to leave Harry again, but he was as Harry said the first they met a collared demon.

"Go, I'll meet you out in the carriage," Harry said softly, releasing Sebastian.

"But," Sebastian started yet Harry interrupted him.

"I'll answer your questions later, but in my realm, my sister called me an old soul, which is a soul that is reincarnated several times and has lived many times. I still retain some of those memories or attributes to them. However, one of my old forms was a boy named Ciel Phantomhive, he was an Earl who wanted revenge on those that defiled his family name. I can't remember all that happen now because I am here with Ciel Phantomhive who may or may not be me in a few hundred years though I seriously doubt it because nothing I know exists here just as nothing here that you know existed in my realm. The only thing that is the same is the land, the names of those lands and famous people such as the queen or even important people that shaped history," Harry explained quickly before running away from Sebastian who took that chance, as dumbfounded as he was, to retrieve his young Master from being sold… again.

* * *

**Review yes? Either way this is part 1 of 2 or 3 not sure yet since I try to keep the pages in the document to below 10. I know it isn't that many pages, but it gets hard to track all of the line breaks. Those that answered my question from the last about previous soulmate (you know who you are), you are... _correct_. Though I won't post who just yet, probably when this is completed. So to those who can't find the clues, they exist.**

**Most of the reviews I got before this chapter requested Harry in a dress, and personally, so did I. So it probably would have been written anyway. Also, Harry would do just about anything for his Soulmate regardless if his Soulmate knows or not.**

**This may get changed to be rated as M though I am not a hundred percent positive on this, depends on you guys and what you want and if I agree. This is my 1st fanfic and 1st with any actual romance though I am used to writing long stories with my own characters. I am actually writing a couple more with only Harry Potter. Both have the same pairing (DM/HP), so look forward to those if you are interested. I have the first couple of chapters down but won't post them for a while.**

**See you all next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 5 part 2

**Chapter 5**

Lorabelle waited with the Undertaker outside his store for Sebastian to show up with her dear brother when the Undertaker put one of his cloaks over her shoulders.

"_Don't want you getting cold_," the Undertaker said with a laugh as they heard the low steady trotting of horses from down the street. "_Sounds like that butler is coming_," he murmured under his breath, causing Lorabelle to laugh.

A stagecoach pulled up with four bay horses, and Sebastian hopped down, still wearing his tutor outfit. "Sorry I'm late, but I had to catch a kitten," Sebastian said while opening the door and helping Harry out who was about to kill the shoes.

"Oh you look absolutely dashing~," Lorabelle purred as she hugged her brother who wobbled slightly.

"I think the Devil must have made high-heels and corsets," Harry grumbled as he hugged his sister back, causing her to let out her bell-like laugh.

"I don't know if I'd go that far," Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Now that I have you," Harry said as he gripped Lorabelle's wrist as she released him. "Why did you put me in a dimension with someone that I once was?" he asked.

"_Fufufufu, sounds like you are in trouble now Madame Death_," the Undertaker said with a laugh.

"Well, as you know Soulmates have different levels of their personalities some are better than others and some are a whole lot worst. This was the only one that had your Soulmate as close as you remembered him. Of course I don't think the other one was as sadistic," she muttered, looking carefully at Sebastian.

"Wait one moment, you mean to tell me that I am Harry's Soulmate?" Sebastian asked incredulously. "Why didn't you tell me?" he rounded on Harry.

Harry blinked sheepishly at him. "I was kind of hoping you would figure it out on your own," he mumbled.

Sebastian sighed. "I cannot possibly tell you how difficult it is for demons to understand human concepts such as _love_. So it would be difficult for us to pinpoint that certain feeling. Even regarding mates that we court," he said, raising an eyebrow at Lorabelle and the Undertaker who were quietly snickering. "So how exactly did you feel about me when you were Ciel in that other realm? I am still completely baffled by it," he asked, causing Lorabelle and the Undertaker to start laughing.

Harry started blushing again. "I think I saw you as a father figure or something though I'm not positive," he said sheepishly.

"Well, from now on when you get the feeling that we've encroached on something that has already been done, let me know," Sebastian said with a somewhat teasing smile.

Harry nodded with a slight grin.

"Now you were saying something earlier about something existing in your realm that doesn't exist here and vice versa?" Sebastian questioned.

Harry looked pointedly at Lorabelle who just smiled her signature Cheshire grin. "There were wizards and witches, ghosts, unicorns, goblins, house elves, veelas, vampires and werewolves and other fairy tale creatures that you might find in story books. However, demons, angels and grim reapers except for Lorabelle and her riders didn't exist directly as they didn't interfere with the human world by the time Merlin came around and started up the Wizarding World," Harry said sadly.

Sebastian blinked. "Huh, I wondered what happened to them all," he muttered sarcastically.

"Oh, they were killed by the strongest wizards and witches, and then they were reborn as one or as another mythical creature," Lorabelle said quickly. "What?" she asked when she had 3, well 2 really, pairs of eyes staring at her. "Lucifer was talking it over with M and Black…something," Lorabelle said with a smile.

"Speaking of Lucifer, why didn't you tell me that he desired me as a mate?" Harry asked quietly.

Lorabelle's head immediately snap to look at him. "When did you run into him?" she asked sharply, her voice screeching over.

"Yesterday or the day before yesterday?" Harry questioned and then looked at Sebastian who suddenly was not taking the news all that well. "You took me there remember when I asked you for Nightshade, Hell Root and Mandrakes," Harry started whimpering when the glow in Sebastian's eyes intensified.

"Potion ingredients of course," Lorabelle snorted, her voice just as dangerous as Sebastian's eyes. "Tell me, did he recognize you as the Master of Death?" she asked.

"Not really," Harry said, looking to the unreadable Undertaker who seemed just as stiff.

"What do you mean not really," Lorabelle growled.  
"Um, he figured that even though I shared my name with the Master of Death, I couldn't be him because you would never allow me to go there alone," Harry said, backing up a step.

"Damn right," Lorabelle snorted and burnt air wafted to all of their noses.

"Did he threaten to eat you?" Sebastian's voice was deep and husky.

"I-I- yes," he finally answered at the pointed looks he received from both his sister and his Soulmate.

A snarl ripped from both Sebastian's and Lorabelle's throats as Sebastian went completely demonic and Lorabelle became a large black dragon, breathing low flames and a bunch of smoke.

The Undertaker just put a hand on the crouched dragon's forearm. "_Calm down, my dear. Harry is still alive, is he not? And Sebastian, do change back to that handsome butler form of yours before you scare Harry to badly that you have no chance of getting him as a mate. He is an Elt demon after all_," the Undertaker said with a laugh as both sister and Soulmate reverted to their accustomed forms.

"Elt demon?" Sebastian asked, looking at Harry who had pulled himself into a ball on the ground.

"_Lorabelle told me a bit about it. A type of deer, wasn't it? Similar to an Elk, but it is a hell lot bigger, I think about 11 feet, right_?" the Undertaker looked to Lorabelle for confirmation.

Lorabelle nodded. "Which is why he has the scent of lightning mixed with teeming life, and why he is so human," she said with a smile at Sebastian's nod.

They ended up spinning the rest of the night informing Sebastian about Harry's past accomplishments and titles, much to Harry's dismay, and all about the realm that Harry had come from while he held his Soulmate close to his chest, which Harry was quite content in falling into a light doze. Sebastian was interested in the Dragon and Phoenix Inheritance that Harry had received from his father while Lorabelle only received the Dragon Inheritance. Then about the Animagi, which Lorabelle said was dangerous to demons simply because they reacted better to Dark magic than Light.

* * *

Sebastian stood behind his young master as he sat in the drawing room with hands clenching table in a death grip while the title read '_**Jack the Ripper Strikes Again?!**__'._

"It looks like the Viscount wasn't the murderer after all," Lau said with laugh.

Harry stood slightly to Sebastian's left and felt his stomach clench. He looked at him desperately before gripping his arm as if it was in pain.

Sebastian immediately saw and was at his side. "Is something wrong?" he asked him worriedly, reaching to take his arm. He looked at it, but saw nothing was wrong and he gave a quizzical look.

"Chainsaw, and I kind of sprained my wrist earlier when I fell," Harry hissed ever so slightly.

"Chain-what?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"I remember a chainsaw… and a Grim Reaper with red hair." Harry blinked. "Red. There was also a lot of red," he said ever so softly.

Sebastian nodded. "Young Master," Sebastian inquired.

Ciel jerked back to reality and saw Sebastian holding Harry's right arm in a tender grip. He also noticed the slight death glare that Grell, Madame Red's incompetent butler, was giving Harry, for what reason he knew not. "Yes?"

"It appears that Harry injured himself earlier when he fell in the kitchen. It is nothing more than a sprained wrist, but it needs to be wrapped. Would you mind excusing us while I take care of his wrist since he has finally seen fit to tell me about it," here Sebastian looked pointedly at Harry who dropped his head in shame.

"Very well, we'll discuss Jack the Ripper when you get back," Ciel said with a dismissive hand gesture.

"Thank you my lord," Sebastian said and dragged Harry out of the drawing room and up the stairs and into their room. "Do you remember anything else at all?" he asked Harry who was slightly shaken.

"Um, Cinematic Records," Harry offered with a frown.

"Cinematic Records?" Sebastian looked up from the bandages he was soaking in a basin with healing salve.

Harry nodded. "They help a Shinigami decide whether or not a human is worth keeping alive. It is rare that one lives once written down on the '_To Die List_' all the lives that have so far been taken during this case were not on that list," he then reached out and pulled a strange rectangular black object and pressed a button the side. "This here is from my realm which was advanced in technology and electricity. Mine happens to run off of magic from the Runes that convert the electricity into magic. Either way, it updates quite regularly since Lorabelle subscribed me to the '_Death List_' as I call it," Harry said as he tapped the screen.

"What is that thing called? And does it show who the Reaper is?" Sebastian knelt down as he took Harry's left hand and bandaged it tightly but not tight enough to cause discomfort or loss of blood circulation in the hand.

"It is called a tablet, and no, because the correct paperwork had not been filled out. When I find the Head of the Division of Shinigamis, I'll make sure he is demoted to desk jobs and any other punishments that demeans him. Killing humans not on the _Death List_ is a crime punishable by death itself by the Brotherhood, which are wraiths, and sometimes one or two take an unhealthy interest in me, but Lorabelle takes care of it almost immediately." Harry swiped through the thing with his good hand. "Remember this name for me if you don't mind, William T. Spears," Harry asked, looking up at Sebastian.

"Of course," Sebastian said as he sat on the bed next to Harry. He snaked an arm around Harry's waist, which caused him to squeak and banish his tablet into one of his magical pockets. "So my Savior," Sebastian chuckled as Harry squeaked hatefully at one of his old names.

"That does _not_ sound right coming from your sinful mouth," Harry said with his own chuckle.

"Mm, but just so you know, I can tie a cherry stem into a knot," Sebastian whispered seductively before catching Harry's mouth with his own.

It was passionate and filled with promises as they both crashed back on the bed, Sebastian's body above his own. Harry let out a soft moan while his hands became tangled in Sebastian's hair. He broke the kiss and froze as another memory flashed before his eyes.

"Harry?" Sebastian asked quickly, untangling Harry's hands from his hair. "Is something wrong?"

"The Reaper in red will kill Madame Red with his chainsaw," Harry turned wide eyes on Sebastian.

Sebastian just sighed. "I love you Chosen One, but really? You had to think of that then?"

"Wait a second, that chainsaw; I don't think he went through the process of getting it properly modified, which is another charge I can add to whoever's account," Harry said almost gleefully and then realized he was stuck between Sebastian and the bed, and he blinked owlishly. "Um, how did I end up here?" he questioned his Soulmate who just laughed then and got up. "Erm, Sebastian, how does the mating process work between our species?"

"Curious?" Sebastian asked with a smirk.

"Kind of," Harry mumbled.

"Nothing to different between two human males for us, one is decided as the dominant and the other as a submissive, yet dominant over any other courters that take a fancy to their dominant partner. Usually dominants have to fight over the right to mate with a submissive, and I suppose I have my work cut out for me if Lucifer is the other dominant male seeking your affection," Sebastian said the last part bitterly.

"I only want you, and I don't think you'll use me like Ginny did or Lucifer if he ever got his paws on me," Harry said with a shudder.

"I have not much of a reason to. Yes, you would bring me more power, but I like my current life style as plain and regular as it is. The only drawback is… well, kids since we are both male," Sebastian said, looking into the mirror to fix his hair so that Ciel wouldn't suspect anything was up.

"It's been a while since I last had kids," Harry said softly and smiled when Sebastian looked at him in the mirror.

"I didn't mean to make you think of them. It is just that Crow demons normally pride themselves in the number of kids they have. My old rival has only two I think because his wife was killed and that is normally how many a demon has any way," Sebastian said, running a comb through his hair.

Harry blinked. "If Crow demons pride themselves in kids, then why don't they have many?"

"Most demons are homosexual. It is kind of the norm for us, but the mother often loses the kids because of stress from her environment or she goes on strike against her mate because of a choice he made, or most commonly, the mother is killed. As far as other races, humans don't last long, Grim Reapers, well, you are the first walking contradiction only because of your sister, and angels, well, they are worse than the Reapers," Sebastian explained, now turning to look at Harry who was looking a little green. "Harry?"

"I'm alright," Harry gasped. "Just that, that I, um, can carry children," he said the last part with a cough.

"Say that one more time?" Sebastian walked closer and focused directly on Harry.' "I can, uh, carry children," Harry said while reinventing the same blush that he normally got from Lorabelle. "It is part of my Phoenix Inheritance and since my Dragon Inheritance is submissive to whoever the dominant is, then I can carry children of the one I choose to be my mate. Of course it helps that I'm an Elt demon that dabbles in Life magic as well, but even if it wasn't for my Inheritances or the Elt, I could still carry children or you if for some reason you were the submissive because the Wizarding World came up with potions for homosexual couples," Harry said.

"You never cease to amaze me," Sebastian said with smile.

* * *

"Take care of him Sebastian, he is only a child," Madame Red said before she left with Grell.

"I will until the very end," was Sebastian's reply before she had left.

Harry had noticed the look of hatred in both of their eyes as the Burnette pair left, and he wondered what transpires when he wasn't around certain people.

"Sebastian, you wouldn't," Ciel asked as he sat up in bed, dressed only in his long night shirt.

"I've told you countless times, I would never lie to you. By all reasoning, Viscount Druitt is the only _human_ who could be Jack the Ripper," Sebastian said, glancing at Harry who seemed weaker than usual.

Ciel followed Sebastian's glance and noticed Harry leaning against his wardrobe with labored breathing. _Something is going on between those two. It is almost as if Sebastian is concerned for that smaller demon._ "It would help if a human had help from an inhuman accomplice," Ciel said.

"We should move out now," Harry said weakly gazing at Sebastian and then turning those eyes onto Ciel.

"Yes, you are growing stronger everyday my lord, and I can become your knight or pawn. So move me into check," Sebastian said with a sadistic smile.\

* * *

They waited outside of the next victim's apartment. Ciel had a medical eye patch and peasant clothes on and talking to Sebastian, and said butler was hugging a very weak, black kitten and trying to keep him warm. Harry knew what this weakness was, and he wasn't about to tell Sebastian, not yet. It would be over after that meddlesome Reaper was put in his place.

A scream broke the silence, causing the two companions plus a kitten to run towards the victim's house and Ciel shoved the door open. Sebastian covered Ciel's eyes and pulled him back though Ciel vomited on the spot.

"I figured you would be here, Grell Sutcliff," Sebastian said coldly.

"No, no, I heard the scream and rushed in to help, but she was already-" Grell started until Sebastian cut him off.

"To be honest, I was fooled by your appearance for a few seconds, but then I became surprised to see one of your filth to be posing as a butler. You are supposed to stand neutral between God and Death, and as a butler you are supposed to follow your master like a shadow, become an extension of your master. You have failed in both areas," Sebastian said, his eloquent voice ringing out.

Then a shark-like grin came over a blood splattered Grell's mouth. "You are not really Sebastian are you? No, I think I'll call you Sebas-chan… no even better yet, Bassy~" Grell said as the blood magically disappeared and his hair became red as he ran a comb through it. He then attached extended eyelashes to his own and replaced his glasses with red and tiny skulls were used as one of those pieces that kept the glasses around someone's neck. "But your name really isn't Sebastian either," Grell smirked before blowing a kiss at the demon.

Sebastian shuddered and felt the weakened kitten still clinging to the inside of his trench coat hiss in anger, which sounded like a sneeze. "It is the name that my master gave me and probably will be for the rest of my days, and I would like to ask you to refrain from doing anything on while I'm on duty and off for that matter," Sebastian said with a twitch of his eyebrow. "But I have never seen a Death God in the human world before," Sebastian mused. _Except for Undertaker… and would Lorabelle count? She is Death in the flesh_.

"You could say I fell in love with a certain woman," Grell said.

"Who?" Ciel finally pulled Sebastian's hand away from his eye and watched as Madame Red stepped out.

"Do you really need to ask?" said woman asked with a forced smile.

Harry tuned out the rest of the conversation, knowing how went and then Sebastian suddenly jumped back just as a chainsaw struck right where he had been standing. Harry's mind was doing flips as Sebastian dodged, and then let himself crawl down Sebastian's tall frame to get to safety, which caused Sebastian to go defensive wherever his Soulmate was at.

Harry dropped to the ground and ran towards Ciel when he sensed another Death God entering the area._ Oh no_, Harry quickly ran down the street and turned into a human before jumping up unto the roof tops to deal with the 2nd Death God who happened to be another male with black hair and the same poisoned-green eyes except covered by black frame glasses, and wearing a black suit and had retractable gardening shears? Who was making these things?

"Hmph, another demon scum," the man said in a cold monotone voice.

"Thank you very much, but I would prefer to be called Harry if you don't mind," Harry said coldly.

The other Death God frowned. "Surely you don't mean… yes, you do, I am terribly sorry my lord," the Death God then bowed.

"Please do try to forget the titles unless it is demon scum. I believe there is a red-headed Shinigami with an unverified chainsaw down there?" Harry asked as he pointed to where he could see Sebastian fighting with Grell.

"Yes, I've actually came to collect him. He has caused a lot of trouble to the Reapers lately," the man said.

"You are?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Excuse me sir, I am William T. Spears. Head of the Division of Shinigami, and I am terribly sorry about that wretch," William said with a low bow.

"Ah, just the man I wanted to speak with. I want you to demote that _thing_ down to the lowest job you have… desk jobs if you must and all paperwork is to be sent to him to be done immediately. His reaping tool shall be a pair of children's safety scissors. Any top missions send them to me, and I will take care of them and the paperwork or I will past them on to my sister or have it sent to her Riders and she or I will do the paperwork. Understood?" Harry questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes sir," William said with a nod.

"Now let us get down there before he kills Madame Red," Harry said and turned to head back to where his love was fighting with that awful, man-stealer Shinigami.

_Master Life does not appear too thrilled with Grell. I wonder what he did this time to get on _his_ bad side_," William wondered briefly before following. _At least I now have a chance to knock sense into that gay fool that thinks of himself as a female actress_.

* * *

**Review as always are appreciated, and should Madame Red die?**


	8. Chapter 5 part 3

**Chapter 5**

"You disappoint me Madame Red. You don't deserve to wear the color red anymore," Grell said as he shook his head.

Sebastian placed a hand on his bleeding shoulder and wondered briefly as to what had happened to Harry.

"But I can't kill my nephew," Madame Red sobbed and buried her face in her hands.

"Well, if you can't kill the brat, then you must die as well," Grell said.

It took a quick moment before it processed in Sebastian's mind what Harry had said earlier about a Reaper in red in killing Madame Red with a chainsaw. By the time he realized this, he couldn't move fast enough, but there was strange spray of blood fell over them and there was a loud thump, but Madame Red, covered in blood, was still standing. He dreaded looking over at the body, but he had to know if it was Harry's or not, and a choked sob came unbidden to his throat as he saw the long slash across his body.

"Hmph. It looks like I got that smaller creature instead," Grell said.

Madame Red stared at the young demon and collapsed to her knees.

"Harry," Ciel's wide eye stared in shock at the smaller demon. He would never admit it out loud, but he had kind of come to see the un-collared demon as part of his strange demon family. He risked a glance over at his butler, but he could hardly read what the shock meant on his face. He then joined his aunt to kneel in Harry's blood as the smaller demon lay there peacefully.

"Attention Reaper Grell-" a monotone voice stopped in mid-sentence as the speaker stared at the body. "You IDIOT! THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO _HOPE_ FOR YOU!" the man roared as he dropped down and went to the body.

"William? Oh, did you by chance come to save me~" Grell questioned as he smiled.

"You have violated many polices, but this beats _all_ of them. You _actually_ killed _the_ Head Shinigami," Willliam roared as he got to his feet and punched Grell's already swollen face from where Sebastian had hit him multiple times already.

Sebastian slowly walked over to his Soulmate's side and hoped that Lorabelle wouldn't accept his death. In all reality, he was just about ready to tilt back his head and let out a guttural scream and kill that bastard Grell. To hell with the extra woman known as his master's aunt and any other witnesses that might disapprove of him ripping Grell from limb to limb and then feeding his body parts to different Hell Hounds and offering his head to Lucifer, who oddly enough had a strange fetish for wanting severed heads.

* * *

Lorabelle lifted her head from where she had set it on Undertaker's shoulder to stare at the full moon.

"_Something wrong my dear_?" he asked, shifting slightly on the rooftop to get more comfortable.

"Harry is dead," she said, her voice thick.

"_What? But I thought he couldn't die_," the Undertaker barked.

"Oh, he can die, but he can't stay dead longer than 5 minutes because of little old me. I won't let him die _that_ easily, but he is beyond pissed with whoever kills him," Lorabelle said with a chuckle.

"_Fufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufu. You have everything planned out don't you, my sly fox_," the Undertaker then laughed.

"That I do," Lorabelle said with slight giggle before letting her head rest on Undertaker's shoulder again.

* * *

Harry let out a soft groan and could hear fighting and a woman yelling somewhere near where he had fallen. What had happened again? Oh yeah, his hero-complex disorder as Hermione called it kicked in, and he jumped right into the chainsaw, somehow getting it to slash his chest. It never ceased to amaze him how many times he died, but he still came back to life. He extended his magic a little and sensed Ciel sitting next to him. The woman was Madame Red, and it appeared that Grell was trying to fight off a very pissed-off demon that he was actually on the verge of going completely demonic and a Death God who was screaming at him for being a useless slut and how could he attack the Head of the Grim Reapers, and that if he survived Sebastian, he would probably have to fight Death as well for killing its master.

Ciel was watching Harry when said demon stirred slowly. He gasped and watched as his other demon opened his eyes slowly and winced. "Sebastian!" Ciel yelled for his butler and quickly crawled out of the way as said demon was in Ciel's spot in the next second.

"You had me worried," Sebastian murmured lowly enough for Harry to hear.

"I'm sorry. I would have told you, but I was collecting too much blood in my body as it made space for a child to grow. A gory death was the only thing I could think of to get rid of that blood since the process was complete, but then my hero-complex kicked in when I saw Madame Red about to die, and I just jumped in without thinking. Which is probably why my sister says I'm more work than I'm worth," Harry said with a weak chuckle before he coughed up blood.

"Harry," Sebastian immediately became worried.

"I'll be fine. My body will heal itself in a moment. Can you help me up?" Harry asked sheepishly.

Sebastian immediately picked him up bridal-style.

"Not quite what I meant, but this will work too," Harry said with a sigh as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and look intently at Grell whose face was bloodied beyond recognition. "Reaper Grell Sutcliff, I am the great Harry Potter, Master of Death, the Chosen One, the Savior along with a thousand other names that are ridiculous for me to mention. It is a crime for a lowly being such as yourself to even think about attacking me let alone killing me, which is punishable by death, and I do not mean my servant. You have violated the law of modifying a death scythe without the correct authorization and paperwork. You have killed people that are _not_ on the '_To Die List_', which is another crime punishable by _death_. You have also threatened to give important and _private_ information regarding the murderer of one Ciel Phantomhive's parents since a demon is _contracted_ to the boy because of that reason." Harry paused for a breath and glared at the offending Reaper.

Ciel blinked. Harry knew about his parents' murderer as well. And what exactly did a Master of Death do? Or a Chosen One or Savior? Who was his servant? He pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt a massive headache coming on.

"You have also hit on an already called for demon whose mate will not be pleased with your advances," Harry then snarled, eyes flashing a deep electric blue. "Therefore, I sentence you to be demoted to desk jobs where you will do _all_ paperwork in a timely fashion, and I will have my servant make _sure_ that it gets done in that fashion. Any paperwork given to you by William will also be done in a _timely fashion_. You will also be taking care of my servant's Riders' horses and making sure that they are well groomed, fed and anything else that the Riders tell you to do. Also that reaping tool you so dearly love will be revoked immediately, and any missions you are sent on will be with one of the students of the Reaper Academy where I'm sure _they_ will have more sense than you. If you cannot take your job seriously as a Grim Reaper, then you will be treated as a student and stay as a student till you have learned to act as such. I do not expect you to act like Mister Spears, but I do _require_ that you obey orders and laws." Harry paused again to cough up more blood, but it was a lot less than it was the first time that night.

Sebastian let out sigh when he noticed that the blood that was coughed up that time was a considerably small amount.

"But if I go on any missions with those dreaded brats, then how am I supposed to reap souls?" Grell whined.

Harry smirked. "Lorabelle, can you come here for a moment?" he called into the night.

Madame Red, Grell and Ciel stared in shock at the woman who they had seen at the Undertakers that day before they went to the Viscount's ball.

"Yes Harry dear?" the woman now named to them as Lorabelle asked sweetly.

"Would you mind coming here for a moment?" he asked, casting a somewhat dark glance at Sebastian for still holding him.

Said man only grinned back at him.

Lorabelle chuckled and stepped closer to hear Harry's order, which smiled like signature grin. "Of course my lord," she said with a courtesy.

"Oh, and do tell your Riders that they have a new stable boy for the time being as well, I want to make that wretched thing pay," Harry said before she disappeared and laughed when Grell's eyes widened.

"I can only do so much!" Grell screamed.

"Then I suggest you learn how to juggle," Harry said with another laugh and smiled when Lorabelle reappeared. "Hand them to him," Harry said, just barely containing himself from bouncing in Sebastian's arms with glee.

Lorabelle walked up to the demoted reaper. "These are for you my dear. Have fun with arts and crafts," she said as she walked back up to her brother and Sebastian. She leaned forward and whispered, "you two have fun later. Did Sebastian tell you that the mating process is normally done in demonic forms?" she laughed when she saw her brother go from bright cherry red to pale as snow and Sebastian just coughed. "Night everyone," she whispered and disappeared again.

Grell looked at his hands that were clasped together, which was the way that Lorabelle had put them as she handed over what her brother had asked her to retrieve. There were two, he could feel. Both somewhat long with two holes at one end. He unclasped his hands and stared at the offending tool, much to William's enjoyment as he fell onto the ground laughing. "What are these?" he asked blinking owlishly at the two identical, clear pieces that had the holes and made up one end while two stainless steel blades came together at the other end.

"Those," Harry said over a snort from both him and Sebastian, "are a pair of children's safety scissors. And that particular kind _sucks_ at cutting even paper," Harry said as he burst out laughing as William started rolling still howling his mirth.

Sebastian dropped Madame Red and Ciel back at the townhouse while he and Harry walked down the dead street, arm in arm.

"Did Lorabelle really mean what she said about the mating process?" Harry asked timidly.

"Yes, she did. One of us transfers enough energy to start the process, which causes us to then take on our demonic forms, but normally we mark each other first, signifying to others that we belong to another," Sebastian said as they turned down an alleyway to get to a very secluded forest.

Harry's heart was beating faster than it normally should have, but he forced back his fear. He hadn't seen Sebastian's demonic form, but it couldn't get no worse than Lucifer's, right?

"You'll be fine. Is there a certain part you are most worried about?" Sebastian asked as he stepped into a small clearing big enough for what was needed and far enough way that no one would hear.

"Your demonic form. When Lucifer attacked me, my instincts kicked in, and I left four trail marks of blood on his left cheek. He was beyond pissed and showed me his true form. I was so scared Sebastian, but I was kind of used to acting when frightened," Harry whimpered.

Sebastian pulled him into an embrace and nuzzled his neck. "I can't say I've seen Lucifer's demonic form, but I'm not proud of mine either. However, I doubt mine is as scary as his though. Now, where do you want that mark?"

"Mark?" Harry lifted his head and met Sebastian's soft gaze. "Oh right, I guess where my shoulder meets my neck," he said as Sebastian deftly undid the shirt and tossed it on a convenient rock that was nearby.

Sebastian brought Harry as close to his body as possible and lowered his head before licking at the chosen spot on the right side of Harry's neck. "Ready?" he murmured and waited for Harry to lock his arms around his back after her repressed a shiver of delight before murmuring back that he was ready. He opened his mouth and bit into the skin, and he closed his eyes as Harry's blood ran into his mouth.

Harry could feel the searing pain, but it also felt like something was linking their bodies together. Then the pain was gone and Sebastian lifted his head, eyes glowing.

"Your turn," he breathed in a tone that sent shivers down Harry's spine.

Harry unwrapped his arms first from Sebastian before taking the tailcoat off of the butler with trembling hands and tossed on the rock where the vest and then the shirt joined it minutes later. He looked at the pale, flawless skin, wondering where he was supposed to put his mark.

Sebastian could sense Harry's confusion before he guided Harry's head to the right side of his own neck.

Harry nuzzled his neck for a moment before licking at an area in about the same spot as Sebastian's. He didn't give no warning as he bit down on the flesh, letting Sebastian's blood flow easily into his mouth.

Sebastian pressed his face into Harry's neck as his blood called out to him in a panic. He doubted that a new demon would recognize when their blood called out because of inexperience, but it would settle down once they had mated.

Harry lifted his head just as Sebastian did.

"Now one of us needs to start it," Sebastian breathed, bringing their mouths together.

Harry adjusted on his tiptoes. "Being short sucks," he grumbled. "Let me do it. You are still contracted and don't energies have to deal with souls?"

"Yes, it normally uses the souls that the demon has eaten since it is like energy. One soul depending on the quality could last a hundred years, which is why I'm contracted now just before the time from my last soul is up," Sebastian explained.

"Then let me do it," Harry said again.

"But Harry, I haven't seen you eat a single soul since you've been here," Sebastian told him firmly.

"I don't need to eat souls. Lorabelle arranged it to where I could still eat my human food, and I generally absorb a little bit of a being's life essence," Harry said softly. "Now how do I do this?"

"We just kiss, which then allows you the chance to pull your demonic energy and then push it into me," Sebastian explained just before Harry's lips caught his. It took him by surprise as he hadn't expected the younger demon to act so quickly on this, but he surprise faded as he felt a faint nip on his lower lip. His mate really was to gentle… no, he could be cruel if he wanted to be to someone like Grell. He then felt something dance across his tongue that wasn't Harry's own and realized it was Harry's energy. It was energy filled with tragedy, fear, betrayal, anger, love, and other things that made little sense at the moment before he felt the arousal of his demonic form, which pushed through within a few minutes. He hardly heard the sharp intake of breath as mate either laid eyes on or became a humanoid creature himself.

Harry had felt the antlers push through making him into a humanoid creature, which was a good thing at the moment. He only had a second before he was on the ground with Sebastian

* * *

Ciel got up, slightly annoyed because his cursed eye felt weird, to look in a mirror and took off his eye patch. He wasn't particularly worried since Madame Red had left without any real collection of what had happened tonight in front of the victim's apartment. Ciel had decided to send her to an island for the time being and let her go over what she wants in life, but it didn't explain where is butler had ran off to this time with that demon friend of his. He found a mirror and stared in shock as the Faustian Contract on his eye glowed brilliantly even though no order was given before he noticed it was pulsing as if it was alive. "Now what is that idiot doing?" Ciel covered his eye just as he heard a click on the hardwood floor behind.

"Something you wouldn't want to know yet, little earl," Lorabelle's voice whispered in amusement in his ear.

Ciel spun around, but he was alone unless she was hiding in the shadows. "Yeah, well, I'm going to bed," he called out into the seemingly empty house. "Yeah, whatever," he grumbled and started walking towards his bedroom.

* * *

**Alright that was fun. Ah poor Ciel, so innocent. Well reviews are helpful**


	9. Chapter 6 part 1

**Chapter 6**

"You _can_ put me down now," Harry told Sebastian as said butler carried Harry into the Phantomhive manor a couple of weeks after the Jack the Ripper case was solved.

Ciel shook his head at the two demons. "You two make no sense," he muttered.

Harry immediately sat up and _literally_ growled.

"Huh? What did I say?" Ciel asked, slightly startled.

"Oh, hello Earl Phantomhive," a man with white hair and violet eyes said. He was dressed in a white suit, purple dress shirt, but he had black gloves. "My name is Ash Landers, the Queen's butler. The Queen would like to thank you for solving the Jack the Ripper case so quickly, here is your next assignment," the white butler then pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to Ciel.

"Houndsworth?" Harry was now standing and peering over Ciel's shoulder at the letter. "Dog-baiting… hm, poor things," Harry mumbled as he started to feel nauseous again.

"Yes, it breaks Her Majesty's heart to see poor innocent animals being killed like that. There is also less people in the town as well. Over a third has died in the past 10 years alone. The people live in fear," Ash said, raising a hand to the sky while the other folded over his chest.

"Yes, yes, but can we please go in? I'd rather get out of this heat if you don't mind," Harry mumbled as he started to collapse before Sebastian swooped him up into his arms again.

"I suggest you be careful swinging someone up like that. You might throw your back out," Ash warned as he left.

"Put me down," Harry whined as a horrible stench overcame his nose.

"You haven't been feeling well for the last couple of weeks," Sebastian said as he declined.

"Then we are _not_ entering," Harry growled and the door slammed shut in Ciel's face.

"Ow, that hurt," Ciel turned around while rubbing his forehead, and when he took his hand away, there was blood.

"Ack," Harry squeaked as he literally jumped out of Sebastian's arms and started fussing over Ciel, much to the boy's annoyance.

Sebastian looked at his arms and then at Harry in shock and confusion as to what just happened.

"I'm fine you crazy demon," Ciel growled as he tried to open the door, but Harry stopped him with a growl and dragged him back to Sebastian.

Harry's instincts were all over the place. He was protective over Ciel and then there was the fact that that _creature_ had entered the Phantomhive mansion. It had to be disinfected.

Sebastian blinked as he stared at his mate who seemed to be at a loss as to what he should do since he was looking between Ciel and the door. He frowned as he thought about how odd Harry's behavior had become towards the Earl, and the fact that he was beginning to throw up in the mornings and started to lose energy about noon before it suddenly came back to him at dinner. Could he be? No, he wouldn't, but then again, he had been in the Earl's service for a few months, coupled with the fact that Ciel had no parents, was basically a brat child and tried to juggle more things than he should have to. Sebastian guessed that he would have to talk to Harry later on about what he wanted. "Harry, focus, go inside and do what makes you feel safe. I will take care of the Young Master as it is my job," he said.

Harry gave him a grateful smile before he disappeared inside and shut and _sealed_ the door much to Ciel's annoyance who was trying to get inside.

"What the _hell_ is going on around here?" Ciel barked as Sebastian dragged his young charge away from the front door of the manor and pulled out a first-aid kit he had put together from one of his pockets that Harry had insisted he start carrying around.

"It would appear Harry does not feel that you are safe in the manor at the moment," Sebastian said as he dabbed at the small cut. _Really, all that fuss over a small cut and an angel? No, well, yes, but I can't seem to place the scent of that particular angel_.

"That is ridiculous! How am I not safe in my own manor? I know Bard and Mey-rin cause a lot of damage, but I'm normally in my study!"

"True, but I was referring to Mr. Landers. He has a very strange scent that I currently cannot place since has been a while since I have come across someone like him," Sebastian explained.  
"But that doesn't explain his sudden mood change. What did you _do_ Sebastian? And that is an order," Ciel growled as he glared at his butler.

Sebastian looked at the forest and contemplated running, but no, he was a Phantomhive butler and Phantomhive butlers did _not_ run. He let out a resigned sigh much to Ciel's shock. "He and I are mates. Normally, out of homosexual couples, nothing changes, but in rare cases such as ours is, the feminine of the two will become just that," Sebastian explained.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Ciel asked.

"I didn't want to upset you," a voice said behind Ciel causing said boy to jump and turn his head to look at Harry.

"You can come in now. The stench is gone and that cursed thing didn't do anything except maybe have tea with Tanaka," Harry said softly.

"About time," Ciel muttered as he stalked past the demon and came to a dead stop. "Then what the HELL does that mean for me?" he asked as he spun around his heel, just realizing what Sebastian said.

Both men grimaced, especially Harry, who was starting to look pale again.

"Um, like, I said, young master, I would have to speak to Harry about that, but as far as souls go, Harry has no need to eat them," Sebastian explained, glancing at Harry who nodded sheepishly.

"Very well," Ciel grumbled as he turned around and walked back to his mansion.

* * *

It was nighttime before Sebastian could ask Harry what was going on with him and Ciel, which just made Harry burst into tears. Sebastian was glad that they were in their room as he tried to console his mate.

"I didn't mean to get so attached to your dinner," Harry sobbed into Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian just stroked Harry's hair.

"It is why I don't like staying in one place for a long time because I get too attached, especially if they have no parents," Harry said into Sebastian's shirt.

"Hush love," Sebastian said as he kissed the top of Harry's head. "Why don't I invite your sister over? Then we can ask her what we should do about the little creature," he offered.

Harry nodded and allowed Sebastian to set him on the bed, and he ended up falling asleep while waiting for Sebastian to return with his sister.

* * *

"Hm… My best guess is that he sees Ciel as his cub even though theoretically Harry once was Ciel, but I don't know if they are one in the same now or not. Probably not now that things have already been changed. It would depend on you whether or not you see Ciel as your cub if your mate does. Also, it must be fine with Ciel having two homosexual demon mates has his adoptive parents. Now you say he has been sick in the mornings?" Lorabelle questioned as she sipped her tea, sitting across from Sebastian in the Phantomhive manor.

"Yes, do you have any ideas as to why?" Sebastian shifted nervously thinking about how his mate had tried to hide it.

"One… but I think I shall keep it to myself," Lorabelle smiled at him.

"You are the cruelest woman," Sebastian grumbled.

"I know, but it is my specialty," Lorabelle purred with her hypnotic eyes closing.

"So what am I supposed to do with Harry exactly?" Sebastian finally questioned. "His mood swings are all over the place," he said.

"They will be, and I'm afraid that he will become uncomfortable soon, which means that you will be catering to his need as well as the Earl," Lorabelle answered, opening her eyes and taking a sip of her tea. "For now, I suggest you let Harry take care of Ciel as much as he wants to and when he becomes uncomfortable, take the Earl to see him. Though I should warn you, by doing that you and Ciel have both accepted one another as cub and parent respectively," Lorabelle said the last part in a warning tone.

"In order for Ciel to become our cub, he would need to become a demon, and then he would have to eat souls," Sebastian said with a frown.

Lorabelle gave him her Cheshire grin. "Not necessarily, you see I can make him like Harry because he is currently human. You, however, should be able to survive off of Harry's energies concerning they regenerate themselves when he eats human food or absorbs a bit of life energy, which for some reason _does not_ affect a person's life span," Lorabelle said while frowning.

Sebastian sighed at that. "I suppose I better go wake up the young Master, and see when he wants to go to Houndsworth," Sebastian said as he stood.

"Houndsworth?" Lorabelle immediately perked up. "I heard there was a demon hound there. Can I come? Please?" Lorabelle was on her feet and bouncing around the butler who blinked owlishly at the strange woman.

"I suppose the young Master wouldn't mind," he said.

"Thank you," Lorabelle wrapped her arms around the butler's neck and kissed him on the cheek. "Have fun with Harry~!" she called before she disappeared in a shadow to pack.

"I will _never_ get used to that woman being my sister-in-law," Sebastian said with a shake of his head.

* * *

Ciel watched as his butler picked out his clothes and packed his suitcase. "You spoke to Harry?"

"I did and Madame Lorabelle, his sister," Sebastian said, calmly.

"I see," Ciel said with a frown. "So what is Harry's problem exactly?"

Sebastian closed his eyes for a minute before opening them and staring at Ciel. "He sees you as his cub. The only way you would become his cub is if I accept you as Harry is my mate and you accept us as your adoptive parents," Sebastian said before turning back to his duties.

Ciel stared at him in shock. "But wouldn't I need to eat souls like you? Because I'm assuming I would become a demon," he said.

"Your assumption is correct, but no, Madame Lorabelle can make it to where you can keep your human food like Harry," Sebastian said with a chuckle.

"But I was supposed to be your dinner," Ciel was on his feet.

"Yes, but I don't necessarily need your soul now that I have Harry because if a demon exchanges energy with another demon then the ones that receive the energy no longer need to consume a soul. Since Harry doesn't need to eat souls, he has demonic energy that he doesn't really need and can be replenished through the consumption of human food," Sebastian explained.

"But what about our deal? You were supposed to protect me until the end?" Ciel then tried.

Sebastian sighed at that. "Crow demons are fond of their cubs or kids even if they do adopt them, and they will gladly lose their life to protect them. Elt demons… I have no idea."

"Elt demon?" Ciel blinked.

"Think big deer," a voice said softly from the doorway. "I'm done packing Sebastian, our stuff and the other servants," Harry said softly. He froze and then ran out of the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Ciel asked his butler.

"Morning sickness," Sebastian informed the boy.

Ciel crinkled his nose at that. "Do you know what from?"

"Not a clue, but his sister has an idea but won't tell me," Sebastian grumbled the last part.

"That doesn't sound like a very good sister… in-law," Ciel commented as he followed his butler down to the breakfast table where he found Lorabelle sitting with a cup of tea. "What the hell are you doing here?" Ciel barked at his guest as he sat down at the head of the table.

"That's very rude," Lorabelle pouted. "Besides I heard about the trip to Houndsworth, and I wanted to come. I would have come anyway because of my darling brother~" she purred. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

"Morning sickness," Sebastian answered swiftly, giving her a pointed look.

"Ah, well, he should start feeling better in a week or so," Lorabelle smiled while taking a sip of her tea.

"And why can't you tell us what is wrong with him?" Ciel demanded.

"Sorry, little Earl, but I think that should be Harry's news plus I would ruin the surprise if it is what I think it is," Lorabelle sent a smirk towards the Earl who frowned.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as he walked in with the other servants with breakfast. "Lorabelle, what are you doing here?" he questioned with a tired smile.

"Simple, I'm going to Houndsworth with you guys. Of course, my Riders will be riding with us," Lorabelle said as she got up and hugged her brother.

Ciel raised an eyebrow at his butler.

"Your Riders?" Finny asked with a tilt of his head.

"Yep, the Brotherhood. They are supposed to protect me and my brother from M and Black… ah, shit, I can never remember the second part of his name," Lorabelle grumbled.

"Thorn?" Harry offered.

"Thorn what?" Lorabelle let her brother go and looked up at him with a tilt of her head.

"Blackthorn, that's his name," Harry said and glanced at his mate.

"Oh yeah, now how am I supposed to remember that?" Lorabelle muttered.

"Um, a rose has thorns, so a black rose might have black thorns," Harry offered with a small smile.

Lorabelle tilted her head back and laughed. "Oh that is a good one. I think I will just call him Rose from now on," she said with a giggle.

"Rose?" Bard blinked.

Lorabelle started dancing around in a circle. "Oh, he is _so_ going to love his new nickname, and it will be one that I can remember," she spun around her brother and laughed joyously. "_And there won't be nothing he can do about it~_," she sang.

"Ahem, let's finish breakfast so we can go," Ciel coughed as a plate was set in front of him.

"Very well," Lorabelle said as she plopped in a chair. "Oh, here are some crackers for you to snack on," she said, handing Harry a package of crackers. "I would suggest drinking ginger ale only and eating bland things until you stop feeling sick in the morning," she said.

"Um, thanks," Harry said softly as he accepted the crackers. "But we don't have ginger ale," he then whined softly, causing his sister's fork with egg to pause in the air.

"Well, damn, TOBIAS!" she screeched.

A man with black hair, pale skin and dressed in tight fitting, black clothes hurried in. "Yes Madame?" he inquired.

"Take Adam with you and get several bottles of ginger ale and some ginger root while you are at it for my dear brother," Lorabelle said calmly.

The man known as Tobias bowed. "As you wish Madame, would you like us to leave now or after you have arrived at Houndsworth?" he asked, coming out of his bow.

"Now, you and Adam are excused from your duties of protecting me while you are out getting what I have ordered you to get, and no slacking or you _know_ what will happen," Lorabelle said with a devious smile that made her face quite scary with the way her eyes swirled.

"Ah, yes Madame, consider us on our way," Tobias bowed again before _running_ out of the mansion, shouting for Adam to get the horse ready.

"Well, that takes care of that," Lorabelle chirped happily.

Everyone looked at one another and smiled weakly or in the case of the Earl, grimaced and looked at his food at Lorabelle's threat and Tobias' reaction.

* * *

**Hmm. Anything important that needs posting? I don't think so. As always review if you like, suggestions are helpful as well and may make this story last longer and questions are also welcome. **

**Also if you have any ideas or want to see an Omake of something, let me know.**

**Oh, one more thing would Mpreg be considered as rated M? if there is no content such as lemons to make it that way? I don't think so, but I want to make sure.**


	10. Chapter 6 part 2

**Chapter 6**

Finny, Bard and Mey-Rin were singing in the carriage with Tanaka as their driver with all the luggage. Their carriage was following behind the Earl's with Sebastian driving, and Lorabelle was _trying_ to strike a conversation up with the Earl while Harry ate a pack of crackers and was looking paler.

Lorabelle's Riders surrounded the carriages, and they all looked like Tobias for the most part other than the styling of their hair or the features of their faces. Then there was the fact that they all rode black horses.

Tobias and Adam, who had short-cropped black hair, galloped up to them, and Tobias passed several brown bags into the carriage.

"Thank you Tobias and Adam," Lorabelle chirped and pulled out a bottle that looked out of place here to Ciel. She then pulled out a cup and twisted the lid on the bottle before some of the contents into the cup. "Here," she passed the cup to Harry who took it and drank deeply from it. "Tobias, would you mind going on ahead and checking out the area?" she then ordered the man.

"As you will it Madame," Tobias said before pushing his Friesian into a gallop and passed everyone else.

"Adam, you can fall back with Walter," Lorabelle said calmly while stealing a cracker from her brother.

"Hey," Harry looked at her and started to feel ill again. "Stop the carriage," he muttered tiredly.

Sebastian didn't hear him, but Lorabelle tapped his shoulder and pointed to his mate who was looking a little green after he gave her his attention, and he pulled the carriage to a stop while Harry scrambled out.

"Amos, follow him," Lorabelle said to her Rider who was guarding the right side of the carriage.

Amos, who had spiky hair, nodded and spurred his horse after the fleeing demon.

"Why we'd stop, young Master?" Bard called from behind everybody.

"Harry was feeling ill again," Ciel said and shot a glance at Lorabelle who did not seem worried _at all_ about her brother and master?

"Madame, there is trouble up ahead," Tobias said as he galloped back.

"Oh bother, who is it?" she asked calmly, studying her black nails.

"M and his son," Tobias growled.

Lorabelle's head jerked up sharply. "Damn. Alright, there is a cloak in my trunk. Get it out and when Harry gets back, we'll put it on him," she ordered.

"Yes Madame," Tobias said as he trotted his horse to the back of the second carriage and rifled through Lorabelle's clothes before he pulled out a long, dark black cloak. He brought it up just as Amos trotted back with Harry riding behind him, looking even more worn than before.

"Put the cloak on," Lorabelle said once he was back in the carriage with them.

Harry looked at Tobias who was offering the cloak. "Why?" he asked tiredly.

"Would you like to meet M and Rose here?" she asked bluntly.

"Harry, please put the cloak on," Sebastian said in a soft commanding tone.

Harry did as he was told, and he flipped the hood up over his head, covering his face.

The carriages moved forward again, but Sebastian slowed down when he saw the elderly man and a young man, both with the darkest auras he had ever sensed. He knew then that this was M and Blackthorn though he had never met them _personally_.

"Lady Lorabelle," the elderly man bowed as he raised an eyebrow at Sebastian.

"Hello M. Did Lucifer leave you here again?" Lorabelle said with a smirk.

M scowled. "No, we were looking for your brother as we have a proposition for him. Plus that little tiger that left his mark on the side of Lucifer's face, burned right through the skin," M spat.

"I see you keep better company," Blackthorn growled, gazing coldly at Sebastian who gazed coldly back.

"Why I did not see you there," Lorabelle said, feigning surprise at Blackthorn. She then leapt down from the carriage.

"That's a lie," Blackthorn spat at her, his dark eyes flashing dangerously like knives.

"Now, now, Rose, that is no way to treat a proper lady," Lorabelle chided as she wrapped her arms around the stiff man's neck.

"Who the hell are you calling Rose?" Blackthorn snarled as he ripped Lorabelle away from him.

"Why you silly~" Lorabelle said with a giggle. "I can never remember your full name since it is a mouthful," she sighed dramatically.

Blackthorn trembled with rage.

"Blackthorn, you know what the punishment is if we harm Lady Lorabelle," M said, watching the eight Riders warily.

"I don't give a damn about her Riders. They are a bunch of pansies if you ask me," Blackthorn snorted.

"Nope," Lorabelle said, popping the 'p'.

"Huh?" Blackthorn and M asked in unison.

"They aren't _Pansies_; they are more of a Snapdragon than anything," Lorabelle said happily.

"What are you rambling on about _now_, you loon?" M asked, shaking his head.

"Weren't we talking about flowers? Which the only man I can ever find to talk about flowers, is my dear brother," Lorabelle said while dropping her head and turning away slightly while bringing up her right hand, balled, and placed it in front of her mouth and rested her other arm across her stomach with her elbow from her right hand resting on top of that.

"Damn. Why do we always start talking about flowers with her?" Blackthorn growled.

"Because you love me Rose!" Lorabelle threw her arms around the man and hugged him close.

"Get off you psycho woman, and how the _hell_ did you get Rose?" Blackthorn squirmed in her ever tightening grip.

"My brother came up with it to help me remember your name. He is _such_ a smart brother? Don't you think?" she praised, looking up at Blackthorn.

"How am I supposed to know? I never even _met_ the guy because _you_ won't allow it," Blackthorn growled.

"Most certainly not. He is such a gentle soul that I'd be afraid to break him," Lorabelle said while batting her eyelashes.

"Who is that cloaked figure sitting next to the kid?" M asked, suddenly taking interest in the cloaked figure while the boy scowled at him.

Lorabelle sighed dramatically. "I am starting up another squad to protect me, so I am training him to lead it. Unfortunately, he has a photophobia, and any strong source of light causes him great pain," she said ever so softly.

"Well, if you see a boy with black hair and venomous green eyes, let us know, and do not engage into a fight with him. He carries a form of knock-out powder, and he fights quite well," M warned as he turned away.

"I'll make sure to keep my eyes peeled, but if I see him, I just might try to catch him. If he is a challenge to you two and get away, then surely I can get catch him," Lorabelle said cockily.

"Don't get cocky, bitch. Lucifer was with us, and _nobody_ has ever put the three of us down like that," Blackthorn growled as he too turned away.

"Whatever. Bye now. Bye M! Bye Rose! Visit me sometime!" she called after the two fleeing males. Lorabelle then pouted. "Why do they never say good-bye to me?" she whined and stomped her foot like a child. "Oh well, that was fun, now let's get to Houndsworth," Lorabelle said as she hopped back into the carriage.

* * *

They trotted into the village that was Houndsworth and found it more of a ghost town. Then they came across a man training a black and yellow dog.

Mey-rin said the guy could pet her or something while the other two stared at her.

Sebastian was talking to Ciel mostly about dogs doing tricks for rewards and learning through punishment.

"If you have something to say, then say it," Ciel told him.

"Well, you I love cats, and I dislike dogs. To be quite frank, I hate them," Sebastian said while smiling at the Earl.

Harry blinked then leaned into his sister. "Wait for it," he hissed.

Lorabelle raised an eyebrow, but she waited until the butler turned around.

"Woof!" Ciel barked.

The two siblings busted out laughing, causing everyone to look at them questioningly.

"What- oh," Sebastian muttered with a shake of his head. "Sometimes I wonder what I am going to do with you Harry," he said.

Ciel was about to say something when Harry nearly went over the side of the carriage at the mansion.

Lorabelle grabbed his cloak since he was still wearing it and pulled him back down. "Do you honestly think one of them will hurt Ciel in their own home? No, not unless you give them reason to," she hissed softly in his ear.

Harry quieted down, but he still glared at the mansion that was slowly pulling up. "Constant vigilance," he muttered.

Lorabelle rolled her eyes at that.

A maid with silver hair and purple eyes greeted them; her dress was purple and her apron white to match her hair and eyes.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at her. She distinctly had the same smell as Ash, but what were they? He glanced behind his mate and nearly sighed, for his mate had gone into full protective mode.

"Welcome to Barrymore Manor, my name is Angela," the maid said with a bow. "You are the Queen's Guard Dog?" she asked.

"Yes," Sebastian replied curtly. He hopped down and helped Ciel down first who decided it was in his best interest to wait by Sebastian until Harry came down. Lorabelle gave the two a knowing smirk as she approached Angela. Harry, on the other hand, gave the two a hopeful smile before frowning at Angela while Finny seemed to have fallen in love.

* * *

The group of four looked at the heads on the walls until they heard a whip striking and a woman whimpering.

They looked at the source and saw a man dressed in brown whipping the maid from earlier.

"Why did you bring in this Pomeranian? I told you to bring in the Queen's Guard Dog," the man barked. "Can you not follow a simple order?" he snarled.

"Sebastian move," Ciel ordered.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said before he grasped the man's wrist before the whip could be brought down again.

"What? Hey, let go of me you filthy Doberman," the man snarled.

Harry's green eyes widened.

Lorabelle noticed this, but both Ciel and Sebastian were preoccupied with the man. She sighed and rubbed his arm before he turned on her and started sobbing on her shoulder while pulling her into a tight hug. She patted his back as best he could in the tight embrace since her arms were pretty much pinned to her sides.

"Why the _hell_ is that filthy, mangy mutt crying?" the man snarled, turning to the source of the noise.

"How-" Lorabelle started before Harry was in the corner, sobbing and growing mushrooms? "Now look what you did," she snarled, her eyes narrowing so that there was only a sliver of blue left.

"Quite down you Chihuahua!" the man turned onto the only woman besides the maid in the room.

"_Chihuahua!_" Lorabelle screeched and glass shattered. "I absolutely think _not_," She spat angrily. "Those buggers are annoying, and most of the time, they end up as purse dogs. My _brother_ just so happens to be more _Grim_ than a mutt. He is just currently having an emotional breakdown at the moment," Lorabelle looked at her brother. "You can stop growing mushrooms now," she called softly. "I told that mean man to back down," she then said in a voice that would be used to console a child.

"You did no such thing! He deserves to go to one of those loony houses!" the man barked.

"Oh, hush it. You are just one of those annoying yipper dogs," Lorabelle said as she flicked her hand to push back a strand of hair. Then she giggled as the man was still yelling, but nothing was coming out.

"What did you do?" Ciel asked her.

"Oh just something I picked up back home," she said while walking over to her brother and dragging him to his feet. "Now, let's get this meeting over with, shall we?"

* * *

"I cannot sign these papers," the man, now known as Lord Barrymore, said as he tossed down the papers that Ciel had given him.

"And why not?" Ciel asked as he took a sip of his tea.

"The curse," Lord Barrymore said coldly

"Oh? What curse?" Ciel asked, now interested.

"Isn't something along the lines of those that defy the Barrymore name will face a most horrible death by the great demon hound?" Harry asked, suddenly becoming chipper.

"You, sir, have some _major_ emotional problems, but yes, your line of thinking is correct," the man sneered.

"Please refrain from speaking about one of my servants as such. He is good at what he does, and that is all I care about," here Ciel sent a glance at Harry to keep him from brooding.

Harry smiled softly before tuning them out until it was time for Ciel to go to bed, which he ushered the young boy up the stairs and to his room.

Ciel was reading in a dark blue chair with Harry hovering somewhere near his right and Sebastian picking out his nightclothes when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," he called.

The maid entered and bowed. "I am sorry, but you must leave at once," she said. "I fear for your safety, and the Great Demon Hound does not like outsiders who mess with the Barrymore name," she said, and then screamed as a large head popped up across the curtains.

"Sebastian," Ciel ordered.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said as he ripped the curtains open as Ciel and Harry joined him at the window.

"Look," Harry said softly, and they watched as something green raced away and into the village.

They went outside while the maid went to find her master and the three other servants plus Tanaka asked what happened.

Sebastian followed Harry to a body of the man that they had seen as they were coming in, training his dog.

Ciel bent down and lifted up one of the man's arms to look at the bite marks while Sebastian studied something green that was like a powder.

"Don't touch," Lord Barrymore barked. "What happened?" he asked one of the villagers.

"James broke the law by keeping a sixth dog. One more than is allowed." An aging villager said with grunt.

"Then there was no helping it. I was sure that the Demon Hound would have come after you lot. I'd suggest getting out of town before you're next," Lord Barrymore threatened.

"De-Demon Hound?" Bard stuttered as James' body was lifted up and carried away by the villagers as they chanted.

Harry blinked as tears slid down his face, and he turned away to go to his and Sebastian's room.

* * *

Sebastian entered their room that had fur pelts on the floor and bed and heads on the walls. He looked at the only bed and sighed when he heard his mate sobbing into one of the pillows. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know," Harry said as he sat up and wiped away some tears.

"How can you not know? Was it another memory?" Sebastian asked as he stepped forward.

"Don't come near me!" Harry screeched angrily.

"What did I say?" Sebastian asked, stepping back cautiously.

"Leave me alone, just leave me alone," Harry whimpered as if he was in pain.

Sebastian scratched the back of his head as he just stood there. Unsure of whether he should leave, stay where he was or join him on the bed.

"Don't just stand there," Harry whimpered again as he patted the spot on the bed next to him.

Sebastian was careful as he joined Harry on the bed until Harry leaned against him and intertwined their fingers. "Are you alright?" he asked softly.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," Harry said softly.

Sebastian sighed as he gave Harry a chaste kiss on his mouth before getting up.

"Where are you going?" Harry sat up some more.

"I'm not going anywhere, just taking off my tailcoat, tie and vest, okay?" he asked his mate.

Harry remained quiet until Sebastian joined him on the bed again where he snuggled up to him again.

Sebastian kissed the top of Harry's head as said mate fell asleep. "What has gotten into you?" he murmured.

* * *

Harry stared at the group of stooges who were just sitting around a crate, looking glum.

"What is wrong with you three now?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, there is nothing to do," Bard said with a cigarette in his mouth.

"True, but we are meant to be acting as if we are on holiday, which you three plus Tanaka are. Now why don't you four run off to that nice sparkling beach we saw as we came in?" Sebastian said with a smile and held up a picnic basket and Tanaka's swimsuit.

* * *

Harry watched as the boys splashed in the water and laughed. He was just thankful that the morning sickness had stopped, and he closed his eyes, focusing on his mid-area. "Can I go explore the forest?" he finally asked Ciel.

Ciel seemed to start from reading his book. He looked at him before nodding.

"Thank you," Harry said and kissed the top of Ciel's head as an afterthought before disappearing.

Ciel blinked just as Sebastian came up.

"Something wrong sir?" Sebastian asked.

"Your mate just kissed me on top of the head," Ciel grounded out before looking sharply at his butler. "What is wrong with him?" he finally asked.

"I'm not sure," Sebastian said with a sigh. "You don't want to swim Young Master?" he asked with a smirk.

"No thanks, I still plan on turning this village into a resort," Ciel said.

"You mean you don't believe in the curse?" Sebastian said with false surprise.

"You've got to be joking right? You know that curse is something silly dreamed up by a power hungry man," Ciel said with a snort. "Come here, here are your orders," he told Sebastian who leaned down.

"Very well, my lord," Sebastian said as he straightened after hearing Ciel's orders and disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

**Review as always. Thanks to those who have answered my question. Ah I kind of feel bad for Sebastian and Ciel now, oh well. Hmm, I wonder where Lorabelle ran off to and her Riders... maybe to go torture Blackthorn again? Kind of sounds like something she'd do.**

_**Omake -Grell's punishment  
**_

_**Grell stared at William who was in the doorway of his office and then around his office that had been stripped of the red wallpaper and**_** plushies _of Sebastian were burned. Then there was the stacks of paperwork that had to be done and some of it was from 20 years ago. "You have _got_ to be kidding me?" Grell whined._  
**

**_"No Grell, I am not. Master Life told me to punish you, and punish you I shall. When you have learned to behave, maybe I'll punish you in a different way," William said with a smirk and cold eyes.  
_**

**_"But Will~" Grell whined as the man left and then turned to all the paperwork that stood in 8 foot stacks in a 12 foot tall office space. "I can't even find my desk," he sobbed then looked at the scissors as if they were the cause of all the paperwork. "Well, I suppose I better get to work if I want this madness over."_**

**_"Ah, but the madness never ends," came an eerie laugh from the shadows._**

**_"Who's there?" Grell stammered._**

**_Silence met his inquiry, and it was with a freaked out mind that he started working on the paperwork that covered his desk._**

**_Omake - Riders in the Supermarket_**

**_Tobias and Adam looked at the list that Lorabelle had somehow snuck to him. _**

**_"How did she?" Adam started._**

**_"Don't ask. You know what will happen if we do, and she isn't in a good mood," Tobias interrupted. "Let's see Ginger Ale, Ginger Root and..." a dark blush appeared._**

**_"What is it? Oh," Adam blinked. "Is she?"  
_**

**_"I think that is more for her, uh, sibling," he said as several women passed by him._**

**_"Can I help you sir?" a woman wearing a dark blue shirt and khaki pants asked._**

**_"Uh, I guess so, could you tell me where we can find that?" Tobias asked as he pointed to the item on the list._**

**_The woman frowned as she thought about while running a hand through her dark brown hair. "Who is this for?" she then asked the two men suspiciously.  
_**

**_"Our, uh, Mistress' 'sister'," Tobias said._**

**_"Oh, well in that case, I'll go get it for you," the woman said happily as she went to the register._**

**_"Get some more crackers, chocolate chips, peanut butter, confectioner's sugar, vanilla extract, Ginger Ale and Ginger root," Tobias hissed. "I'll grab the first three," Tobias hissed._**

**_They went through the supermarket and grabbed the items and met back up at the woman's register._**

**_"So is this your Mistress' sister's first child?" the woman asked._**

**_"Yes," Tobias answered before Adam could who might actually tell the truth, who was likely to do so._**

**_"How exciting, will you two be handling the child?" the woman asked._**

**_"Uh, maybe, her 'sister' is kind of strange as is 'her' husband," Adam said._**

**_"Ah, poor miss, must be going crazy right about now," the woman said._**

**_"I suppose so," Tobias said and looked at the screen before handing the woman the money to pay for the items._**

**_"Well, tell your Mistress' sister good luck," the woman called behind them cheerfully as they left._**

**_"Yeah," Tobias muttered as he mounted his horse as Adam did the same._**

**_"Now, I guess we should head back," Adam said as their horses galloped into a forest._**

**_"Yep," Tobias said as he opened a portal to lead them back._**

**_"Do you really think Master Harry is pregnant with the demon's child?" Adam asked._**

**_"Such questions will most definitely revoke Miss Lorabelle's wrath. Besides he is the only one that Master Harry would mate with," Tobias said calmly as the portal opened. "Come now, we must hurry back," he said as he walked his horse through._**

**_"Ugh, why was it my family that ended up in that crazy woman's service? Why couldn't it have been the Baxters or that snot-nosed family Sirens? Oh well, I really hope that Miss Lorabelle doesn't find out about this," Adam muttered as he passed through the portal as well._**


	11. Chapter 6 part 3

**Chapter 6**

Harry was grazing on the grass in the forest when he heard shouting from some arena near him. He lifted his head and listened intently. He then sensed that his cub was in mortal danger, and he sprung away, taking long, smooth strides as he galloped to the arena where Ciel's soul was the strongest.

Finny and the other servants plus Tanaka was tied up, and Ciel was chained to the wall while Lord Barrymore was offering a second chance to get out of the town.

The dogs started growling when Harry tilted back his head and bawled, causing everyone below him to freeze.

"_That is enough out of you hounds. Touch my cub, and you will regret the day you were born_," a voice rang out that shook the very earth, causing the dogs to become silent and bow.

"Huh? What happened to the dogs?"

Sebastian appeared just then and looked around. "Did I miss something?"

"Oh, probably just a deer," Lorabelle smiled when Harry came from another direction.

Harry kneeled down beside the half-dead dog that had been James' dog. "You poor thing," he said softly. He stroked the dog, pouring some of his energy into the poor dog. "You have already died once. I won't allow you to die again," he mumbled. Apparently he had been absorbed in healing the injured dog that he didn't notice anyone else surrounding him.

"Another reason I hate dogs," Sebastian muttered.

Harry froze. "You cold, heartless bastard," he suddenly snarled, getting to his feet.

Lorabelle blinked. _Crap, his hormones are acting up again._ She then sighed as she approached her brother cautiously. "Harry, listen to me. Sebastian is a cat lover, which means he will favor cats more than any other animal," she stopped at the cold glare.

"I don't want to hear that," Harry snarled at her. His shoulders were shaking badly.

"Tobias, Walter, Amos and Adam, get the three stooges and Tanaka out of here. Take them back to the Barrymore manor," Lorabelle ordered.

"Come on," Tobias told Bard as he steered him away. "You do _not_ want to see this," he said, glancing back to make sure that his brothers were leading the other servants.

Sebastian waited till they were gone before he tried to talk to his mate, who literally startled snarling at him.

"Aiyeesh, this is more trouble than anything," Lorabelle muttered before Harry rounded on her.

"Harry, calm down," Ciel said, hoping Harry wouldn't bite his head off.

"Shut your mouth," Harry snarled, backing up to the wall and glaring at Ciel. "You know _nothing_," he hissed.

"Don't start on Ciel like that," Sebastian snarled, his eyes glowing crimson.

"Oh dear," Lorabelle swallowed and made her way to Harry's side who was about ready to attack all of them. "Come on now, why don't we take that test," she hummed.

"No," Harry growled, eyes narrowing.

"Harry, fighting with your Soulmate will eventually drive you two apart though you will come back together eventually, but only if Lucifer doesn't try to take you as his mate," Lorabelle growled.

Harry froze at that.

"Do you even want to know why you've been so upset lately?" Lorabelle snarled in a deathly quiet voice.

"I… I, yes," Harry snapped at her.

"Don't become snappy with me mister," Lorabelle grabbed his wrist and dragged him back to the mansion with two of her followers while the other two stayed behind with the butler and Ciel.

"I don't understand. I thought he wanted me as his cub," Ciel said, slightly in shock.

Sebastian sighed as his protective side slowly disappeared. "It will be alright. All I can think of right now is to give him his space," Sebastian said softly, and then he looked at the dog. Then he looked at the two riders. "Would one of you mind getting the dog?" he asked.

The one with his hair in a ponytail nodded and walked forward and picked up the weakened dog that was still breathing.

* * *

Harry was still miffed with his sister, but he sat cross-legged on the stone floor in the bathroom that came off of his and Sebastian's room with her with the cursed thing between them and Lorabelle was reading the paper that came with it to determine the results. "Why couldn't we just use magic?" he growled.

"And not embarrass my Riders?" Lorabelle asked with a chuckle.

"How long has it been?" Harry finally asked.

"At least 5 minutes, but we have to wait 10 minutes in order to determine the results accurately," Lorabelle said. "Besides, do you even _know_ the correct diagnostic spells to determine that sort of thing?"

Harry groaned as he leaned against the door. "No," he admitted.

They were silent for another 5 minutes before Lorabelle started comparing results.

"Looks like my theory was correct," she chirped.

"Hm?" Harry leaned forward and took the paper away from her to read his results. "How do you even read this thing?" he grumbled.

"Um, perhaps it would help if you weren't looking at the Spanish section but the English section?" she said with a giggle.

Harry stared at the results once he figured out how to decipher the thing. "You mean that I am… pregnant?" he gulped, any ounce of anger he had earlier was lost instantly, which was replaced with fear. "Is the reason why I'm so emotional is because of the child?"

"Yep, your body is still stabilizing itself, which is creating the hormonal imbalance. It will eventually stabilize though your will be more emotional because you are pregnant, and your hormones will still be on edge," Lorabelle said calmly.

"I've got to find Sebastian," Harry scrambled to his feet. "Uh, would you mind taking care of that?" he asked sheepishly, pointing to the test results.

Lorabelle nodded and gathered up the stuff before disappearing into a shadow.

Harry opened the door to find both Ciel and Sebastian in the room, and he immediately looked down at his feet.

Ciel was tense as he saw Harry come out of the bathroom who looked slightly shocked. He looked between him and his butler, wondering who was going to say something first.

"The dog, uh, I left in Finny's care. I figured he could use a working dog," Sebastian said, trying to placate his mate and standing.

Harry started sniffling then.

"Harry?" Ciel asked before said demon started sobbing uncontrollably. "This is madness," he muttered quietly.

Sebastian approached his mate and pulled him into a somewhat awkward hug. "Hush," he murmured, running a hand through Harry's hair.

"I didn't mean to start screaming at you and Ciel," Harry sobbed.

"Hush, we all know that you've been so emotional lately," Sebastian continued to murmur.

Harry was still sniffling as his grip tightened on the front of Sebastian's tailcoat. "I'm pregnant," he said ever so softly.

Sebastian immediately froze. "Say that again one more time. I didn't exactly here you," he said, looking into Harry's eyes.

"The reason I've been so emotional… is because I'm pregnant," Harry said, still softly, but Ciel heard it just as well as Sebastian did.

"But how? You are both male?" Ciel said incredulously as he pinched the bridge of his nose to stop the oncoming migraine.

Harry finally told Ciel the condensed version about where he came from, but he was not about to tell Ciel that he was once him or another version of him.

"I see," Ciel muttered as he sat there stunned on the bed.

"I'm so sorry; sometimes I don't know what's me and what's not," Harry started crying again.

"Harry, listen to me. This is wonderful news, but Ciel has decided that he would like to be our cub, which means you need to calm down. I have already told him it may take a while before he becomes a demon, but we can at least mark him as ours," Sebastian told his mate.

Harry's eyes widened as he looked between Ciel and Sebastian before he walked over to Ciel who was still on the bed.

Ciel stood, not sure what the emotional demon was about to do until he was picked up and hugged. He wanted to scream to be put back down, but Harry was more or less about to become his 'mother'. He sighed mentally before he hugged the demon back, which made him cry all the harder.

Sebastian approached them and wrapped his arms around Harry as he pulled him into a hug as well.

Harry finally put Ciel down and stopped crying though he was still sniffling.

"I suppose we need to figure out where to place the mark since it must be done in our demonic forms," Sebastian said.

"We should head outside then," Harry sniffed.

"I suppose your humanoid demonic form wouldn't work," Sebastian said with a shake of his head as he steered his family out and into the forest.

"So where will you place it?" Ciel asked, looking up at the butler.

"His eye?" Harry asked his mate.

"I don't see why not since it is already covered by the eye patch," Sebastian said. "This might sting for a while since demons normally don't make their prey their cubs," Sebastian then said before shifting into his demonic form.

Ciel wanted to close his eyes at seeing his butler's true form, but he would have to get used to seeing his butler like this if they decided to return to Hell. He shuddered when he felt his butler's clawed hand remove the eye patch and press the tips of his claws against his eye. Ciel looked at the other demon who was standing towards the back next to a large oak tree with pink flowers and leaves, and something was hanging around it at the ends, like shapes. Ciel gasped when the pain sharpened and Sebastian reverted to his butler form and caught him before he toppled over. "It hurts," he whimpered.

"Well, I did say it would sting," Sebastian said with a shake of his head and then looked at his mate. He blinked at the tree that had most definitely not been there before. "You ready?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "I will shift back here and then approach you," he told Ciel and shifted.

Ciel and Sebastian stared with their mouths open at the large, beautiful deer that took Harry's place.

His back was a dark blue, his underside and most of his face was black except the yellow lines that ran in an intricate pattern down his face while his eyes were now the prettiest blues either one had ever seen. His antlers were golden with different colors on the end.

The stag walked forward with the most benevolent gaze before he lowered his head. He then pressed his nose against Ciel's eye, and his horns glowed a golden-white as he placed his own mark.

Ciel shuddered at the light and then gasped when Harry shifted back and pulled him to a death hug. "Harry, you can let go of me now," Ciel gasped then looked pleading at his chuckling butler.

"Let's get you inside before you catch a cold," Harry suddenly said and started nudging him in the direction of the mansion.

"But it isn't cold out," Ciel said, glancing at his 'father'.

"Come on," Harry kept nudging him before picking him up and carrying back while Sebastian started laughing at Ciel's new predicament.

* * *

Harry stared at the corpse of Lord Barrymore at the fighting arena from earlier. It was raining and the villagers had started chanting again. He was slightly hunched over Ciel's form to shield him from most of the rain.

Sebastian studied the stump of Barrymore's right hand, and he then looked at his small family with narrowed eyes. He needed to get Harry back inside before he got himself sick. He stood and looked back at the man that had been alive and imprisoned, but was now dead and free.

"What could have done this?" Ciel asked him quietly.

"I'm not sure, my lord," Sebastian admitted.

"Perhaps it was that Demon Hound," Lorabelle suggested as she walked up to the trio and smiled.

"Have you seen it?" Ciel asked with narrowed eyes and briefly wondered why he wasn't all that wet from the rain.

"Don't have the means to play that game," Lorabelle chirped. "But I did see a strange silvery-gray dog that was about as big as Harry in his Elt form," Lorabelle said with a shrug.

"Then we catch it tomorrow when it isn't raining and where we can actually see," Ciel said and heard a sneeze above him. He had known that Harry had been holding him close to his body, but he hadn't realized that said demon was also shielding him from the rain.

"In you go," Sebastian said and started herding his mate back to the mansion.

Lorabelle followed behind them with Ciel under her umbrella.

"Is he going to get sick?" Ciel asked her.

"More than likely," Lorabelle hummed with a nod.

"Great," Ciel muttered.

* * *

Sebastian was standing behind Ciel while he was eating as the three stooges, as Lorabelle called them, discussed on how to save Miss Angela since the Demon Hound was running loose. His mate was upstairs in bed sick with Lorabelle sitting on it, reading him a book out loud to keep him company.

* * *

Harry listened to Lorabelle as she read poems and short stories by Edgar Allen Poe, and he made a note not to tell some of these to his cub until he was older and a demon. "Lorabelle?" he interrupted.

"Yes?" Lorabelle lifted her head.

"How long do demon pregnancies last till they give birth?" he finally asked her.

"Didn't want to ask your mate that?" she teased.

Harry blushed. "No, I'm not sure he would even pay attention to those sorts of things," he admitted softly.

"Heh, probably not, though he could go find out," Lorabelle said with a giggle. "Now let me think, human pregnancies last 9 months so demon pregnancies will last 7 months, lucky you," Lorabelle said.

"Yeah, but wouldn't the child be premature? Like with humans?" Harry asked her.

"Nope, demons are too different from humans. Their children while in the mother mature much faster, then they are like a regular child, but then I think they feed off of their energies a little," Lorabelle said with a shrug.

* * *

Ciel watched as Sebastian trained the Demon Hound. "Well, I suppose I did tell him to put on a show," he muttered.

Harry appeared beside him, leaning heavily on Lorabelle.

"Oof," Lorabelle grumbled as they stood next to Ciel and watched Sebastian.

Harry blinked. "Collar," he said.

"Collar?" Lorabelle blinked at her brother. "Oh, alternate universe, got it," she said as she tried to put more weight on Harry's feet, but he still toppled over on her.

Harry blinked again. "I can't let that fallen creature put that collar around Pluto's neck," he said and looked at her.

"Right, Riders," Lorabelle mumbled before she closed her eyes. '_**Tobias, go into the fallen angel's room and replace the collar with one of my own that I created with Harry**_,' she sent telepathically.

'_**Yes Madame**_,' Tobias answered back. He sent a message back when he had done as he was ordered without leaving a trace that someone had been there.

"It has been done," Lorabelle said once she opened her eyes.

Harry nodded and suppressed a laugh when Pluto licked his mate with water shooting up into the air behind them.

"Pluto!" Angela came running up in her purple dress minus the apron.

"Pluto?" Everyone else except Harry and Lorabelle said in unison and confusion.

Angela explained about Pluto and asked Sebastian to take him.

"No thank you, I'm simply one hell of a butler not one hell of a dog trainer," Sebastian grumbled.

"I don't see why not, this could be entertaining," Ciel said with a smirk.

"Is this an order?" Sebastian asked his cub, narrowing his eyes into a cold death glare.

"Well, yes, it is. Entertaining for me at least," Ciel chuckled and then realized that his 'mother' and 'aunt' were laughing at them. "Harry, what are you doing out of bed?" he barked at the sick demon.

"He ordered me to take him here," Lorabelle said with a sigh. "Besides we both wanted to watch the show Sebastian was putting on," Lorabelle then said with a smirk.

Angela frowned at the two siblings. She knew that the male was a demon, but he smelled funny just as his sister did. Then there was the sister's Riders who were tight-lipped and silent, and no matter how much seduction she had used on them, they hadn't batted an eye or even _looked_ at her.

* * *

The Riders were loading up the carriages while Angela fitted the collar around Pluto's neck. To her, it felt kind of light, but she figured she was used to its weight. "There, nice and snug, now be a good boy," she told him.

"And put some bloody clothes on. Don't let it all hang out to blow in the wind!" Bard shouted at Pluto, which Pluto responded with a sour look.

"Perhaps I will come visit the manor," Angela said.

"I wouldn't if I were you. You tamed a Demon Dog, which not many people can do, and it might hinder his training," Sebastian said coldly with a narrowed gaze.

"Bye!" the other servants chorused as the carriages finally pulled away.

"I told you there would be a collar," Harry said to his sister.

"Yes, though what would have happened if she had put the other on?" Lorabelle asked.

"Destruction of London and Phantomhive Manor," Harry said, catching both Sebastian's and Ciel's attention.

"What?" Ciel asked him while Sebastian snorted.

"Hm, I suppose he hasn't told you, but you are aware of alternate universes correct?" Lorabelle asked him.

"Well yeah, Harry mentioned them," Ciel said, glancing at said demon who was currently bundled up and sipping some of the ginger ale.

"Well, this world and the one we come from our similar, but Harry, in the world we come from, was an old soul who was originally a Ciel Phantomhive. A lot of things that you do now are exactly what he did, and the people are even the same, but a lot of things have been changed such as Madame Red and now this. However, most of his memories are still tied up though sometimes a particular memory can unlock another," Lorabelle said, gesturing with her hands while Ciel stared at Harry.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ciel asked quietly, looking at Harry.

"People who know that I know something generally tend to use me," Harry said even more quietly.

Ciel blinked. "You mean that Dark Lord, Lucius Malfoy and Dumbledore?" he asked.

"Yes," Harry answered. "I'm tired of fighting and running all the time. Ever since I found out about magic, I had to fight for my life and do as I was told in order to stay alive and rarely do what I felt was right," Harry said.

"Which is why I haven't let Lucifer meet you because you would be fighting though I don't think you will have to worry about him or the other two rats much longer, I think a couple more months and you and Sebastian should be fine," Lorabelle mused while her Riders around here cringed ever so slightly.

"What did you do?" Harry asked sharply.

Lorabelle reached into her dress and pulled out a pair of silver scissors. "Oh, just a little cutting," she said with barking laugh.

"Is that the threat you made to Sebastian if I didn't wear the dress?" Harry asked appalled. "And how you keep your Riders in check?"

"Sebastian? No not him. Just a removal of his skin and maybe wings along with stealing his fantastic boots," Lorabelle said with a purr. "I knew you wouldn't be thrilled if I made _that_ threat to your mate. My Riders, hm, yes."

"What threat?" Ciel asked.

"Ah, so innocent," Lorabelle snickered while her Riders shifted uncomfortably in their saddles.

"How did you do it?" Harry asked with a deep sigh.

"Hm? Oh, I simply grabbed your satchel with powdered Hell Root and asked to see Lucifer with his two guards. Tortured Rose a bit more, which had them attacking me, so I just threw the powder at them, and then I did what I have always wanted to do to them. Though the downside is that it will take a couple of months for _it_ to get out of their system, but I don't think they knew what's missing yet. And I think we both know that mates that have _it_ or a whole lot more desirable, plus your magic just might tell Lucifer off as well, and he won't have much of a reason to fight you or Sebastian, especially either," Lorabelle said with a wicked laugh as she pocketed her scissors.

"I'm afraid to ask, but why?" Sebastian glanced over his shoulder at his sister-in-law.

Lorabelle grinned wickedly at him. "Castration, my dear brother-in-law."

Ciel raised an eyebrow as Sebastian stiffened and turned back to his driving. Even Harry and the Riders, especially, became stiff. "Do I even want to know?"

"When you are older Ciel, when you are older," Sebastian said while Lorabelle laughed hysterically.

"Uh, okay," Ciel said, wondering what Lorabelle could have possibly done that had all the men so uptight. _You know what, I don't think I even want to know now_, he thought as he saw a devilish grin on his 'aunt's' face while she fiddled with the fold of her dress where she kept the scissors.

* * *

**Ok. Reviews are always good to have along with questions and scene and omake suggestions, especially those.**

**Only animals can understand Harry when he is in his Elt form. Also his form is modified after Xerneas from Pokemon and the tree is modified after its move Geomancy.**

**Demons will have a shorter gestation period in this story, so it doesn't have any connections with premature humans.**

**And Lorabelle... yeah, I can't explain her actions. I kind of feel bad for her Riders now, but it keeps them in line at least.**

**Poor Ciel though, not being old enough to be told anything and then having an 'aunt' such as Lorabelle.**

**Well, we might have special guests next chapter though they just might give Ciel a headache, and Harry some weird cravings, suggestions on those to are desired as well.**


	12. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Harry was walking down the alley with the Earl and Sebastian when a man from India bumped into the Earl.

"Ow, I think my arm is broken!" the man screamed.

Ciel blinked in shock and confusion.

"I highly doubt that is possible," Harry's eyes narrowed as protective instincts woke inside him.

"Better pay him little Earl," another man said as he walked up with a group.

Sebastian let out a deep, very low, guttural growl that only his mate could here, signaling that he did not like this group of men.

Harry responded with his own as he moved directly behind Ciel and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Watch out for a prince and his butler," he muttered into Ciel's ear, knowing that Sebastian heard him as well.

Ciel's eyebrow twitched as someone yelled for them to stop.

A young man, maybe an older teenager, with maroon hair and dressed in white shawl over a blue robe with yellow trim and white slacks walked from a side street with a man that had white hair right behind him dressed in green robes with white and yellow trim and with white slacks, but the most noticeable thing was that his right hand was wrapped in bandages.

"Them, Prince Soma and Agni, looking for someone named… Mina?" Harry hissed softly.

"Have any of you seen this woman?" the man Harry dubbed as Prince Soma asked, holding up a stick figure of a woman. "Wait is this a street brawl?"

"No dip Sherlock," Harry snarled quietly.

"Agni, we are joining our country men's side," Prince Soma said.

"Yes, my Prince," Agni said before jabbing at Sebastian's arms where a _human's_ weak point would be.

Harry picked Ciel up and jumped back, just as Sebastian jumped back and took his place.

One of the thugs got over his shock and decided that the man dressed in a tutor's outfit and was holding the boy was less of a threat for him to take down. He punched Harry in the stomach, and he was surprised when the man didn't drop right away but yelped.

Ciel's temper flared just as Sebastian went from defensive to offensive to get to his mate's side faster. "Do you _really_ just take a side in a street brawl without knowing _any_ details? I, my butler and my tutor were just walking down the street when that guy bumped into us," Ciel barked out.

Prince Soma blinked and the fighting between Sebastian and Agni stopped. "Is this true that you attacked this child?" When he received no answer, he ordered Agni to switch sides.

A moment later, the ruffians were in an unconscious pile while Prince Soma and Agni watched as the butler and Earl crowded around the tutor.

"Is he injured?" Agni asked the butler as they slowly approached.

"Get away from him," Sebastian snarled, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"Selfish brat," Harry groaned as he moved his hand to his stomach and winced. That guy had a strong punch.

"What should we do?" Ciel hissed at Sebastian.

"Undertaker. Maybe we can find Lorabelle there, and she _might_ know what to do," Sebastian said as he picked up his mate bridal-style.

"Really, I'm fine," Harry protested and winced again.

"You are not," Sebastian growled.

"Oh, is he okay?" Prince Soma asked.

"That is a stupid question," Ciel barked at the prince. "Now if you excuse us, my _tutor_ is injured," Ciel said as he walked by the group.

"Aren't they funny Agni?" Prince Soma said with a laugh. "Oh well, let's be on our way then since we have our own business to attend to."

"Right, why don't we go down here?" Agni asked as they walked closer to another alley way.

* * *

Harry once again flinched as he pressed a cloth of snow against his side. "Well, at least our child wasn't harmed," he told Sebastian as he gave Ciel his tea when said demon gave him a look when he had flinched.

"That is beside the point. I just might eat that man's soul out of spite," Sebastian grumbled just as Lau walked in.

"Lau? What are you doing here?" Ciel asked just as his three servants showed up.

"Well, I found two lost kittens that said that they knew you," Lau said.

"You!" Ciel barked when he saw Prince Soma and Agni. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Isn't it custom for one's saviors to be guests to the one that they saved?" Prince Soma asked, starting to head to a random room with Agni trailing him when he saw the tutor move off of the couch, clutching his stomach as if he was in pain.

"Saviors? Really? Do you know how much trouble that name brings?" Harry screamed.

"Harry!" Sebastian moved to his mate's side and brought Harry's back flush with his chest. "Calm down love," he whispered softly.

"You are just a selfish brat that knows nothing!" Harry screamed, ignoring Sebastian's advice. "This is all your fault," he snarled coldly.

_Hormones again_, Ciel thought as a drop of sweat rolled down his face. _Hm, next minute he will probably crying_, he mused.

"Um Sebastian, what is wrong with Harry?" Mey-rin asked as Harry continued yelling at Prince Soma and Agni.

"I'm afraid Mister Potter-"

"It's Potter-Black," Harry roared suddenly turning on Sebastian.

"Yes, terribly sorry, but you really never made that detail clear and plus, you didn't let me finish," Sebastian chided softly while Ciel shook his head.

Harry sniffed then. Anger disappearing as soon as it had come.

_Crap_, Ciel shook his head. _I guess that is one way to get Harry to stop screaming like that_. "Harry, why don't you go ask Madam Lorabelle if she would like to come over for dinner? I'm sure she would love to meet our guests," Ciel said, faking a smile.

"Okay!" Harry chirped and ran out the door.

"Young Master, you are bringing that crazy woman here?" Bard cried.

"She isn't that bad. A little loony, but we are ones to talk, especially you three," Ciel snorted.

* * *

Lorabelle arrived just in time for dinner with Harry who was sure he had a nice bruise on his side. She had just sat down with Ciel and Prince Soma who couldn't stop staring at her. Annoyed, she looked at him. "Yes?" she asked curtly.

"You are the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen," Prince Soma praised.

"I'm sure," Lorabelle replied with a snort. "I'd watch your back _prince_," she suddenly sneered.

"Huh?" Agni and Prince Soma looked at her with confused expressions.

"My brother was hurt because of your idiocy, and he may be older than me by a few seconds, but I will personally make people pay for hurting my dear brother. Ciel, can you later describe to me what that man looked like that punched him in the gut?" she asked, giving said boy a pointed, cold look.

"Of course," Ciel said, not interested in finding out what Lorabelle of capable or willing to do to him.

Lorabelle hummed when she sensed her brother's sudden interest. "Harry?"

Harry only hummed back in response since he was standing directly behind her.

"Come here," she ordered.

Ciel wondered what Lorabelle was going to do to her brother since he was suddenly spacing out. He hoped nothing drastic, and he watched as he leaned down to hear her since she motioned him to.

"What the _hell_ are you thinking about?" she hissed quietly in his ear so that only he would hear her.

Harry only smiled.

"Is it your mate?" Lorabelle then hissed, causing a blush to form on his cheeks.

"If I was, then I'd be a tomato," Harry said into her ear.

Lorabelle snorted at the response. "Then what _are_ you interested in?"

"I was thinking about a pickled pickle peanut butter and jelly sandwich," he purred at the thought.

Ciel watched Lorabelle's reaction to whatever Harry had told her. He blinked as she clapped hand over her mouth and gagged.

"Oh, and maybe some pancakes from McDonald's," Harry added. "Wait, or should I have Treacle tart with Pepperoni pizza?"

Lorabelle coughed. "Sebastian?"

"Yes my lady?" Sebastian responded, wondering what Harry could have said to make her act like she was going to be sick.

"I'll make sure to get you a cookbook," Lorabelle said. "You are _so_ going to need it. Ciel, would you mind if I left one of my Riders here with you?" she then asked.

"What on ever for?" Ciel asked, slightly surprised that Lorabelle would even do that.

"Just like Sebastian, you are going to need one to get a few items, and I can't keep coming over here all the time. I'll make sure to leave him with special orders not to do anything that will warrant _punishment_," she then added.

"Fine," Ciel said with a groan while Sebastian stiffened ever so slightly from his already stiff posture.

Lorabelle nodded happily. "I think I'll leave Tobias with you. He's my best, and I hardly ever have to correct him," she said, shooing Harry back so that she could eat.

Harry thought about the food some more and blinked. "Or maybe a breaded chicken hamburger? Or Italian sausages tortellini?" he murmured.

"Yep, definitely an Italian cookbook," Lorabelle said, glancing pointedly at Harry then at Sebastian.

"Italian?" Ciel asked and then looked at Lorabelle with a raised eyebrow.

"Later," she said with a dismissive wave.

"Have you seen this woman?" Prince Soma asked as he held up the picture from earlier.

Ciel and Sebastian looked at one another. They knew that Harry would probably know, but he was probably still miffed at Prince Soma and Agni at the moment. Lorabelle… she was debatable, considering that she probably knew unless she decided to tease him, which _was_ her style.

"Kind of cold for December, don't you think?" Lorabelle asked with a smirk.

"That doesn't answer my question!" Prince Soma yelled.

"Really, a drawing like that is useless. It gives no detail whatsoever, and you expect me to recognize her as someone you know? Shoot even _I_ could be her with a little modifying," Lorabelle deadpanned.

_She's heartless_, Sebastian and Ciel thought unknowingly in unison.

"Please, surely you could recognize her if you saw her," Prince Soma pleaded before he went on to his life story.

"He's right _it was boring_~" Lorabelle said with a yawn.

Sebastian and Ciel shared another glance. Yep, she knew.

"Huh? Who?" Prince Soma asked with a tilt of his head.

"Arrogant, yep. Snobbish, yep." Lorabelle said as she pulled out a notebook and pencil from her dress and started to sketch something.

_What is she talking about_? Sebastian wondered with a twitch of his eyebrow.

_Where _does_ she keep those things_? Ciel wondered.

Harry seemed to snap out of what fantasy he was in and winced.

Sebastian looked at him sharply and briefly wondered why he had yet to show any signs of his pregnancy. Was he faking it to gain attention?

"Nope, Glamour," Lorabelle said looking directly at him before turning back to her drawing.

"What is Glamour?" Prince Soma asked.

"Nothing that could possibly concern you," Lorabelle replied back swiftly.

"That is no way to treat a Prince!" Prince Soma yelled.

"When you are dealing with bad princes, it is… just ask Lucifer," Lorabelle said coldly.

"I demand you to treat me with respect!" Prince Soma yelled, standing up.

"I cannot treat someone with respect who I barely know, and I'll have you recall, you aren't in India anymore where people will grovel their faces into the sand at the mere sight of you," Lorabelle snarled. "You are in England now, looking for a woman that has supposedly been kidnapped. Harry, come. I want to play a couple of rounds of _Snaps!_ before I leave," Lorabelle said with a slight smirk before she stood.

"She has a temper," Agni commented as they left.

"Yes, that she does, but… she is kind in her own way," Sebastian said watching his injured mate leave.

According to Lorabelle and Undertaker, the man had only bruised some skin, but he was constantly flinching anytime someone touched his stomach. It was sensitive, Lorabelle had said, knowing once again what was up but refused to share. She had even told Harry to go easy and rest more often, which was hard for him to do since he was used to working.

* * *

The next morning, Prince Soma had lost his attitude and Agni was currently nowhere to be seen.

Harry thought about it carefully and figured Sebastian had a talk with him. He was actually surprised when he found another thing he had been craving: Buckeyes. He was laughing like a kid when Ciel walked in with Sebastian and the two just stared at him like he had lost his mind. He noticed them with a large grin. "Ciel, Ciel, Ciel, Ciel, look at what Lorabelle left!" Harry pounced on his cub and showed him the strange round balls that were dark brown on the sides and bottom but was lighter at the top.

"What are they?" Ciel asked.

"Buckeyes," Harry chirped and handed him one before he offered Sebastian, who didn't dare say no in fear of provoking his mate's wrath.

Ciel took an experimental bite and was surprised to find a nutty taste and one he recognized: chocolate plus they were cold. "Where did you get these?"

"Madame Death made them specifically for her brother while we were at Houndsworth," Tobias said as he walked in.

"She did?" Harry then pounced on Tobias and grunted, and he closed his eyes in pain.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Sebastian asked him.

"Nothing really, I should really should sit down," Harry said as he collapsed into a chair.

"Here is the book Madame Death said you would need," Tobias then handed Sebastian an Italian cookbook with strange recipes that he never even heard of. "They are from our century or alter world, which I still don't understand how Treacle tart goes with Pepperoni Pizza," Tobias said with a shake of his head.

"Huh?" Sebastian and Ciel blinked. "Pepperoni Pizza?"

"In the book, along with whatever else Harry cooks up in that mind of his."

"Hey, I cannot help that I have cravings for strange food," Harry barked at him tiredly.

"Madame Lorabelle also said you should drop that Glamour at least while you are around your mate and cub," Tobias chided.

"Speaking of Glamour, what is it?" Sebastian asked.

"It is a spell that wizards and witches use to keep people from seeing something that they want to be seen. It also drains the user of energy much more quickly," Tobias explained.

"Drop it," Sebastian looked at his mate.

Harry shook his head.

"Drop it."

"No."

"Drop it."

"No."

"Why?" Ciel interjected seeing that the small argument was going nowhere.

"I'm fat," was the answer.

Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose again to stop the headache. "Just remove it already!" he barked.

Harry quickly canceled the spell and looked anywhere but his mate and cub as he laid down on the couch. Now that he wasn't using the spell what energy he had left him as his breathing became labored.

Sebastian sat next to his mate and combed his fingers through his mate's hair. "Why didn't you tell me you were carrying so much weight?" he asked his mate tenderly, remembering how many times Harry just opted to stay in their room most of the time they went on a mission for the queen.

"Because I'm fat," Harry started crying.

"You are pregnant," Sebastian said sternly as he kissed his mate's forehead. "And when are you due?"

Harry's eyes suddenly narrowed though the tears still in his eyes ruined the affect. "What do you mean when am I due?"

Sebastian blinked at Harry's sudden change in mood. Really, he should be used to this. How many times did he say something to make Harry upset in a day? This couldn't be healthy for their child. Of course, the books that Lorabelle had Tobias buy him said that mood swings were common but they didn't spike over nothing. "I just can't wait to meet our child. That is all," he murmured so gently that only Harry heard him besides Tobias, who wisely kept his mouth shut.

"In a couple of months," Harry finally admitted, losing his anger completely the moment Sebastian kissed him fully on the lips.

Ciel looked away as did Tobias until they broke apart a few seconds later. "Sebastian, you need to get started on the curry again if you are going to win the Royal Warrant," he said.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said as he stood.

Harry blinked, and he fought to sit up.

Sebastian noticed and helped him into a sitting position. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"Chocolate, come, I'll show you… I hope," Harry muttered and casted the Glamour over himself once again.

* * *

Ciel ran into Lau and Ran Mao at the Curry Festival where the Queen appeared with her butler, Ash Landers who Harry still didn't like. Ciel shook his head, remembering Harry's reaction.

_/Flashback_

_ Sebastian was dressing Ciel up in case the Queen showed at the Curry Festival. He was slightly upset that Harry didn't want to go, but he couldn't blame his mate considering that he looked very uncomfortable since he stopped using the Glamour unless someone that didn't know Harry was pregnant was around._

_ Harry stood in the doorway, smiling. "Don't you look nice," he purred and dropped the Glamour only to shift most of his weight onto the doorframe._

_ "Careful, don't break the doorway," Ciel said with a chuckle._

_ Harry looked at the frame with fear._

_ "You aren't going to break it love," Sebastian said. "You are much more careful with your strength than Finny is," he then laughed._

_ Harry smiled. "So what is the occasion for you to dress up?" he asked Ciel._

_ "Don't you remember?" Ciel asked him, looking up sharply._

_ Harry's eyes became cold and fiery. "Oh hell no. You are not going with that bastard creature there," he growled._

_ "Um? Then the Queen _is_ coming?" Ciel asked._

_ Harry nodded curtly and huffed. "Fine, I'll go to."_

_ "You don't have to go," Sebastian said, not wanting his mate to stress himself out._

_ "I'm going," Harry said with a tone of finality._

_ "Alright, we better find something a tutor would wear to a Curry Festival," Sebastian said with a sigh as he moved his mate off of the doorway._

_ Ciel laughed the moment they were gone. Sometimes he wasn't sure if Sebastian knew what to do with his mate, which was cause to laugh even harder._

_/Flashback end._

Ciel watched as his 'mother', he still had no idea what to call him when they were alone together though he had settled on 'aunt' for Lorabelle, glared death at Ash who was obviously trying to figure out what that look meant because unless you knew Harry, his eyes had too many secrets and emotions for them to focus on just one.

The Viscount, _wait when did he get out_? Ciel thought, started praising Agni's dish, which of course made Ciel shudder inside.

Then Sebastian came up with three raw pieces of dough. He set them down much to the confusion of the judges, and he then picked them back up and dropped them into a deep fryer, much to the shock of the judges and the crowd.

"Hey Sebastian! What are ya' doing? We ain't making doughnuts here, ya' know?" Bard shouted.

Harry smirked and ruffled Ciel's hair, much to said boy's annoyance as he glared up at the demon.

Ciel's eyes widened when Harry flinched and placed a hand on his side, opposite to the one that had been punched just a couple of days ago.

"I'm fine," Harry said softly and smile gently at him.

Ciel nodded and watched as the judges had orgasms from tasting Sebastian's curry, that he now called a curry bun. He actually shuddered when the Viscount mentioned a 'Robin' flitting through the forest, obviously referring to the night that Ciel had to go to a ball dressed as a lady though Harry made for an excellent lady as well.

The tasting for the crowd started and everyone in the Phantomhive's group went to find the brat prince except for Harry and Sebastian, who was concerned about his mate standing on his feet.

"Really, Sebastian," Harry began but was interrupted when he flinched. "Okay, too much excitement," Harry placed a hand on his side.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked, leading his mate to a secluded area.

"I forgot they start kicking about this time," Harry mumbled as he slowly massaged his side.

"Huh?"

"The baby love," Harry flinched again. "Ugh, I'll be glad when this little monster is out of me. He is _such_ a kicker," Harry groaned this time when he received another just as his side shuddered as Sebastian place a hand right where the baby was about to kick.

He looked up in surprise at Harry only to see him laughing weakly, and Sebastian smirked. "We should get back," he said softly.

Harry nodded and followed his mate just in time for his mate to serve a curry bun to the queen, which made the 'demon' spice to react with the darkness in the hearts of people. He watched Sebastian fight several people with a ladle, and then Ciel ran up to protect the Queen. "Ain't happening," he growled when his cub was surrounded by the possessed people. He ran forward and knocked them out with a flick of a hand. "Ciel, are you okay?" he asked, panting heavily.

Ciel blinked. "You shouldn't be out here fighting," Ciel said quickly.

"I'm fine," Harry mumbled tiredly. "The curry buns," he then said quietly.

Ciel blinked and realized that the people who ate curry buns and the curry _with_ the demon spice were fine. "Sebastian, feed them the curry buns!" he yelled.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said while tossing the buns at the infected people.

Ciel shook his head at his butler's antics, and it was _so_ like him to infuse kindness into a curry bun, which was a joke considering that Sebastian was a demon.

* * *

Prince Soma was crying at the loss of his Mina and had Ciel in a death grip while Agni and Sebastian were talking about rivers, sunsets and friends.

"Get off! You are getting my clothes wet!" Ciel screamed, causing Harry to snicker quietly from his place on the fountain. Some things just never changed.

"Careful little lord, if Lorabelle hears you say that, then what on earth would she think?" Harry purred.

"I'd think a love triangle was going on," a voice said, coming from the shadows, which caused all the humans to jump.

"Lorabelle!" Harry got up as his sister walked out of the shadows.

_When did she get here?_ Bard thought, scratching the back of his head.

_She certainly is pretty as ever_, Finny smiled.

_She's kind of scary_, Mey-rin thought as she adjusted her glasses.

_She has a very dark aura_, Lau hummed and looked at Ran Mao, who he assumed was thinking about a competing tigress.

"Eep," Prince Soma put Ciel between himself and Lorabelle.

Lorabelle hugged her brother gently. "You shouldn't be out with your illness being the way it is," she chided him.

"I know, but I didn't what that creature around him," Harry whined softly. "Of course some things haven't happened yet… like that circus and Ciel getting abducted by the other creature," Harry murmured softly.

"Yes well, I'm going to put you on bed arrest until you give birth," Lorabelle growled quietly into his ear.

Harry looked away as Lorabelle greeted the others. He walked over to Sebastian and watched as Lorabelle teased Ciel and Prince Soma until both were blushing a cherry red before leaving them be and greeting Sebastian and Agni.

"You seemed to have changed a bit," Agni commented.

"Ah, yes well, I think I finally found someone to keep me happy," Lorabelle purred.

"Who?" Agni asked cautiously.

"You wouldn't have met him yet, but the butler knows him."

Sebastian frowned. "Undertaker?"

Lorabelle just smiled.

Harry busted out laughing at the look on Ciel's face. "I'm sure you two will be a perfect match," Harry said between gasps and then flinched, effectively ruining his mood. Then the cursed cravings started. "Treacle tart and pizza," Harry grumbled as he turned away.

Lorabelle and Sebastian blinked at that as they and everyone else followed except Prince Soma and Agni who were going to go travel the world now.

"At least it isn't chicken dipped in chocolate," Sebastian muttered.

Ciel shivered at that. "That wasn't very delicious," he muttered as well.

* * *

Lorabelle checked Harry over in the privacy of his room with Sebastian and Ciel sitting on the other bed. "Well, no damage appears to be done by going out today though I still don't think you should be going to London," she muttered.

Harry happily popped a Treacle tart into his mouth before grabbing a slice of pizza.

"Do, um, mothers generally have so many different cravings?" Ciel finally asked.

"It isn't unheard of though there usually is a favorite," Lorabelle said.

"Well, he doesn't have a favorite," Sebastian grumbled.

Lorabelle simply nodded as she watched her brother eat. He was steadily becoming the man she knew when he was 17 and was semi-happy with his life though he had been grieving the loss of friends, his original Soulmate and going through the effects of war. She shrugged then and then looked at her brother's swollen belly that was much bigger than it should be for one child. However, she didn't have the right spells or the right equipment to see exactly _how many_ children her brother was carrying inside of him.

* * *

**Alright, Okay couple of things, Ciel hasn't gone visited the church yet where he finds out Angela is an angel, and he has been sent on minor missions since Houndsworth, which is why Ciel didn't that the Viscount was out. No fair yet. **

**Review as always, and I just might start making stuff up since I'm running out of ideas. I'm thinking of adding Alois soon and Claude though Alois has a different goal in mind (and Claude still wants Ciel) for some reason I think that will made it somewhat hilarious with two demons gaining up on a third. **

**Any pairings you would like to see? Any omakes you want done?**

**Lizzie might come in soon, any ideas on what to do with her?**

**What do you all think of Harry's food cravings? Some of them were mentioned as suggestions.**

**Another thing, sorry if it seems rushed, but Harry isn't around most of the time since he stays in the bedroom to give specific details, and if you have seen the anime, you know what happens except maybe the first part of the episode where Prince Soma wakes Ciel up. May save that for another scene.**


	13. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Ciel gaped at his now sparkly manor and all the ribbons streaming from the ceiling.

"Oh dear, Lady Elizabeth must be here," Sebastian said as he blinked at the decorations.

"My manor," Ciel said dejectedly.

"Erm, Sebastian, who is Lady Elizabeth?" Harry asked with a tired voice. It was almost Christmas, and he still had to find a suitable present for both his cub and his mate. Not to mention his sister.

"Ah, you haven't met her yet, surprisingly. Normally she would have been here long before now," Sebastian mused. "She's a bit of a whirlwind," he added.

"Ciel!" a voice cried as something pink with blonde hair ran into view.

Harry let out a hiss and accidentally shifted into his Animagus form, causing Ciel to sneeze and look at him shock.

Sebastian quickly scooped Harry up and set him on his left shoulder.

Harry watched with amusement as Lady Elizabeth spun his cub around in a circle. He slowly remembered her from his own days as Ciel Phantomhive.

"Oh, you have a new kitten. Can I hold him?" Lady Elizabeth squealed. "He is such an adorable thing," she clasped her white-gloved hands together as she leaned up to stare at the kitten.

Harry blinked at that. He let out a hiss and hopped onto Ciel's head before hopping down to the floor and scampering off.

"Come back Mr. Kitty," Lady Elizabeth yelled as she took off after him.

"Young Master?" Sebastian inquired, desperately wanting to save his mate from the psycho-lady.

"Go save him, and get him to shift back," Ciel said with a sigh as Bard came running in dressed as a rabbit, with Finny dressed as a cat and Mey-rin dressed as a dog. "This should be entertaining," he grumbled as he turned to his other servants with a sigh.

* * *

Harry had managed to escape Lady Elizabeth and was now currently lying down on his bed while he summoned his sister to his side.

"Yes my dear brother?" Lorabelle asked as she sat beside him, noticing his heaving stomach as he panted silently.

"Do you have any idea as to what I can get my mate and cub for Christmas?" Harry asked.

"Hm," Lorabelle frowned as she thought about them. "How about we make animals out of clay?" she suggested.

"And animate them?" Harry asked as he sat up quickly and then groaned as he laid back down.

"Yes, I think that will do nicely. Sebastian a cat and Ciel a dog?" she asked her brother as she laid a hand on his bulging stomach and felt a solid kick to her hand. "Ow, and to think you are taking the brunt of all those kicks," Lorabelle giggled as she shook out her hand.

"So how are you and Undertaker doing?" Harry questioned then.

"Oh we are doing fine. I think we decided on getting Ciel another cane personally fitted with a shrunken skull head," Lorabelle smiled.

"Just don't tell him that bit," Harry said with a queasy smile.

"It was that or a necklace with shrunken heads or skulls," Lorabelle laughed at Harry's incredulous face.

Harry flinched again and looked at Lorabelle.

"Don't worry, your child will be born in a couple of months," Lorabelle said as she patted Harry on his hand with a soft smile.

"Here is some clay Madame," one of Lorabelle's Riders materialized in one of the shadows.

Harry and Lorabelle took the air-dry clay and set to work on creating a dog and a cat figurine before Harry decided to make some of the mythical animals he missed.

* * *

Harry trotted down the steps with Lorabelle at his side when he saw his mate wearing a pink bonnet, and he couldn't but snicker as he remembered that bonnet from before. If he remembered correctly, that bonnet was right before the Jack the Ripper case.

"Oh! Is this your new tutor Ciel? Who are you miss?" Lady Elizabeth pounced on the two siblings.

"I am Harry Potter-Black, and yes, I am your fiancé's tutor. This is my sister, Lorabelle," Harry introduced with a tired smile.

Lady Elizabeth frowned at the two siblings as they joined Sebastian and Ciel. "I'm not entirely sure how to make you two cuter," she said with a whine.

"I'm sure you will come up with something, my lady," Harry said with a bow and flinched involuntarily.

Sebastian turned his gaze onto his mate

* * *

Harry groaned inwardly as he tried to teach his cub how to dance, but they were both prettily hopeless and Lorabelle, the bitch, had gotten popcorn and was snickering at them. His mind all of sudden went off on a tangent as he got another craving for sardines and popcorn. He grimaced at that one before glaring at his sister.

"Yes Harry?" Lorabelle asked, unaware that she had created another craving.

"Sardines. _Now_." Harry growled at her.

"Sardines?" Ciel and Sebastian questioned simultaneously.

"Ick, alright," Lorabelle said as she set her popcorn aside and left.

Harry quickly swooped down on the popcorn and hid it while standing in the spot where Lorabelle had left him when she came back and passed him the disgusting can of fish. He happily opened it and went to the Earl's desk where he had hidden the popcorn while his sister stared dumbfounded at the empty seat.

"Where'd my popcorn go?" she asked sadly, turning to look at Sebastian.

"Um," Sebastian blinked as hadn't actually seen where her popcorn went other than the fact that it was there one moment and not the next.

Ciel watched as his other demon happily popped popcorn into his mouth followed by strange looking fish.

Lorabelle followed her 'nephew's' gaze and gasped. "How could you?" she accused her brother.

"I could very well. Besides it is your own fault. I started craving for sardines _and_ popcorn, and besides, there was no other popcorn popped laying around," Harry purred.

"I could have popped you another bag," Lorabelle grumbled.

Harry suddenly slammed his hands on the desk and stood, watching his sister with curiously bright eyes. "Cotton candy," he said.

Here the butler and his cub looked at one another again, wondering if they should ask what that is too.

"Oh alright, shall I get your cub some too?" Lorabelle said with a groan.

"Yes," Harry said with a happy purr as he sat down again.

* * *

Harry laid in bed with Sebastian who was gaining some sleep when he sensed another creature approaching that wasn't Pluto or one of those fallen angels. He sat up and let out a soft growl.

Sebastian opened his eyes to see his mate tense and highly upset. "Something wrong?" he muttered tiredly.

"Demon," Harry growled and tried sitting up some more.

"Where?" Sebastian instantly perked up, sleep forgotten.

"Roaming the grounds. A Spider demon? I think. Contracted by the scent of it, and his contract is here as well. A powerful demoness is here as well with three underlings, but she is acting as a submissive to the contracted one, curious," Harry said before growling sharply.

Sebastian was disturbed by the news. "How would you know all that? Even my demon senses aren't _that_ good."

Harry looked sheepishly at him. "I might have cheated a bit. Elt demons are the beings of Life, so anything that breathes responds willingly. There is also a small hoard of non-poisonous snakes watching them, and I can also speak Parseltongue," Harry said with shy smile.

"Ah snake language, which means you can see through their eyes as well," Sebastian shook his head slightly.

"Oh hell no," Harry was suddenly trying to get to his feet.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked, on his feet faster than his mate was.

"That contracted one must have sensed Ciel," Harry succeeded to his feet and casted the Glamour over him as he tottered out of the hall.

Both demons shot into Ciel's room, and Harry was already picking up his sleepy cub.

"Hm?" Ciel rubbed his eyes and then looked at Harry's angry and terrified expression.

"Get him into our room, now," Sebastian hissed at his mate.

Harry nodded and quickly fled the room.

Ciel was confused as to what was going on, but he was quite comfortable in Harry's arms and was content to stay that way.

Harry waited several minutes before his mate returned, looking somewhat tired. "They're still here," he growled softly.

"Don't worry, I knocked some sense into that contracted one. The demoness and her subordinates do not want to quarrel with me, and apparently their master is extremely ill and only wants a place for him to get out of the cold. I sensed it myself," Sebastian added the last part, knowing that his mate didn't want the contracted one anywhere near their cub or himself for that matter.

"We just can't leave someone to freeze to death," Ciel said with a tired yawn. "If it makes you feel any better dad, then you can tell the contracted one isn't allowed in but the others are," Ciel mumbled as he clung to Harry.

Harry and Sebastian exchanged a glance, and he nodded his consent to Ciel's plan while Sebastian nodded to letting Ciel sleep with them since he knew it would calm Harry's nerves and make him feel safer knowing that he could protect their cub if the situation should arise where he was in danger.

Harry watched as his mate walked away before settling under the covers with Ciel before dropping the Glamour. He waited for his mate to rejoin him, and he smiled at said mate the moment he walked in a few moments later.

* * *

Ciel woke up and wondered where he was at, plus he had never been in any of the more unused rooms to know what this one was though it was plain and nothing fancy. He also didn't recall two warm bodies on either side of him. He looked to his right and found Harry sleeping so peacefully while on his left was Sebastian who was probably in a state where he would wake up if he had to. Ciel was actually quite surprised that he was even in this position with these two demons.

"I can see you are awake," Sebastian said in his usual smooth voice except laced with sleep.

"Where am I?" Ciel asked as he shifted to sit up, but he found that he was being held down.

"You are in our room in the servant quarters," Sebastian answered calmly.

"What? Why?" Ciel asked, struggling against whoever's hold.

"Don't. Move," a sleepy growl came from Ciel's right, and Ciel instantly froze. The last thing he wanted to deal with was an upset, half-asleep Harry.

"Umf," Ciel grunted as Harry shifted to accommodate the new position that Ciel manage to get in to.

"A few demons came over last night, and one of them took a _very_ unhealthy interest in you though it is contracted to another. Harry nearly went ballistic since that thing was trying to get in through your window. His companion had more of an interest in his contract. The contract is currently asleep one of the guest bedrooms since you told us that they could come in. However, Harry refused to let the contracted demon in until you were awake, but you had to sleep with us," Sebastian said as he sat up.

"I don't recall saying anything," Ciel grumbled. "But why did I have to sleep with you two?" he questioned.

"Scent," came a grumbled reply from the other demon.

"Scent?" Ciel questioned the other demon while looking at him.

"You won't get many answers out of him until he wakes up and is fighting to sit up," Sebastian said.

Ciel then turned his gaze onto Sebastian.

Sebastian sighed as he glared half-heartedly at his mate. "Basically what Harry is trying to imply is that our scent will be on you, and your scent will be on us. It'll deter the contracted demon's interest since he would have to deal with two demons," Sebastian explained.

Harry suddenly let out a groan. "Too early to be kicking," he grumbled as he shifted positions with great difficulty and brought Ciel closer to him.

"Harry, I'm pretty sure Ciel would like to sit up now," Sebastian said calmly.

Harry's response was to pull Ciel tighter to him.

Ciel couldn't exactly breathe. "Dad, please, I promise I won't leave this room without you or Sebastian," he pleaded.

Harry's eye popped open and studied his cub before relinquishing his hold, but he watched him a few minutes before closing that one eye again and started purring.

Ciel quickly sat up and moved over to Sebastian. "Crazy demon," Ciel muttered.

"Protective demon. This is the first time you've been out of that hold since you had to join us last night," Sebastian commented.

"No wonder I'm so stiff," Ciel then looked at his night shirt. "I suppose I need to get dressed," he grumbled.

"Indeed if you are to meet your guests," Sebastian said as he stood up.

Harry's eye quickly opened and he watched as his mate left, but his cub stayed. He blinked for a few minutes as his eyes focused from their sleepy haze, and he just moved to all fours and glomped Ciel who let out a shriek at suddenly being in a hug.

"I thought you were still asleep," Ciel managed to say as he felt Harry clinging to him.

"Mm," was Harry's reply as he rested his head on Ciel's.

Sebastian entered at that moment and could barely keep a straight face on. "Harry, would you like to dress him?" he asked his mate as he laid the clothes on the bed.

"I'm not a doll," Ciel immediately protested causing Sebastian to chuckle and Harry to laugh. "What? Oh," Ciel grumbled. "Right," he then watched as Harry snagged the clothes.

* * *

Lorabelle stared at the contract of a Spider demon that was still outside, looking stoic as ever. She just didn't get a good vibe off of that particular demon. However, the demoness in front of her was a little strange with her silver hair and very blue eyes. _Powerful_, Lorabelle hummed as she got her reading. Her attention then turned to her three male underlings, which looked _exactly_ the same. Maroon hair and maroon colored eyes. "Well, the Earl should be down soon with his butler and his tutor," Lorabelle told them.

The contract, a blonde boy with light blue eyes, suddenly looked at her. "Is he nice?"

"Depends," Lorabelle answered with a shrug. She then looked around the dining area then with a sigh, she pulled out the clay and started sculpting again. Her brother was certainly having a time with unwanted supernatural creatures.

"What's that?" the boy had gotten up and was now breathing over her shoulder, looking at it.

"A Christmas present that I'm helping my brother with," Lorabelle said, her eyes dark with annoyance about someone invading her personal bubble.

"Madame, a few guests are here to see you," Tobias said.

"Oh? Whom?" Lorabelle noticed the dark look in Tobias' eyes and knew she wasn't going to like his answer.

"Lucifer, M and Rose," he answered.

Lorabelle stood with a hiss, surprising the boy. "Has my brother sense him?" she questioned.

"I wouldn't know," Tobias answered and instinctively cringed.

"Do I know what?" Harry barked as he entered with a blushing Ciel and Sebastian as calm as ever.

"Lucifer, M and Rose are here," Lorabelle said with a darkening growl.

Sebastian's eyes immediately narrowed.

"What does he want?" Harry questioned.

"Not sure, Tobias just told me," Lorabelle said.

"Sebastian, Lorabelle, can you handle those three?" Ciel asked.

"My brother can handle them just fine by himself, so I think we can if we combine our powers. Plus they _are_ missing a vital piece," Lorabelle said with a shrug.

"Show them in then," Ciel said with a wave of his hand.

"What about Claude? Your butler refused to invite him," the blonde boy immediately spoke up.

"For my protection, invite him in as well," Ciel told Tobias who bowed before scurrying away.

A few minutes later, a black-haired man with golden eyes appeared at the blonde boy's side. His expression was filled with controlled rage, and he looked like a cross between Sebastian and William.

Ciel was surprised when a handsome, well-groomed man with blonde hair and black eyes walked in with the two that they had met on their way to Houndsworth.

"Madame Death, I wish to know what it is that you did to me and my subordinates," the blonde man growled.

"Good to see you too, Lucifer," Lorabelle chirped coldly. "What I did is between me, my Riders and whoever else I decide to tell. I will not tell you if you cannot figure it out," she said.

"Um, who are you?" the blonde boy asked the man.

"That is Lucifer also known as the Dark Prince or the Devil. Truthfully, he is just a pain in the ass," Lorabelle said firmly. "The one with gray hair is Mephistopheles or M and the one with black hair is Black-, er, Rose, ah, thorn," Lorabelle said with a smile.

"It's Blackthorn, not Rose that's a woman's name, and I'm a man _damnnit_," Blackthorn snarled.

"Do keep your mutt on leash while in my manor or on its grounds," Ciel said coldly.

"If my brother was here, he could turn you into a woman," Lorabelle said with a purr.

"Ah yes, I was wondering if we could meet him sometime soon," Lucifer said, giving Blackthorn a disapproving look.

"Up to him," Lorabelle said with a shrug.

M looked at those gathered, and his eyes landed on the man that they had attack. "Sire," he said and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?" Lucifer snapped at him. His black eyes followed M's gaze and landed on the man behind the boy next to the demon with blood-colored eyes. "_You_," he snarled.

It was then that the other occupants of the room saw the four scratch marks on the left side of Lucifer's face that ran from just below his eye to the bottom of his jaw.

"Hello again," Harry said with false sweetness.

"Something the matter Lucifer?" Lorabelle said with false concern.

"That is the man that attacked me," Lucifer snarled.

"If I remember correctly, _you_ wanted to eat _me_, so that is actually backwards," Harry said pointedly. "Mm, where is some pizza when you need it and those delicious Treacle tarts… oh and Buckeyes," Harry said with a purr.

"You have officially lost it," Lucifer told him flatly.

"Oi, that's an insult," Harry snapped at him.

"It is?" the blonde boy asked, confused.

"Stand away from them Lorabelle," Lucifer said as he summoned a dark sword with smoke licking at his hands.

"Lorabelle," Harry said, approaching her.

Sebastian watched his mate worriedly and then glanced down at his cub.

"I'll kill that blue-haired boy first," Lucifer said.

"Oh hell no," Harry suddenly spat and the air crackled around him.

"Oh now you've done it Lucifer," Lorabelle chided.

"Lorabelle," Harry said.

"Working on it," Lorabelle said as started pulling out various knives, scissors, gardening tools, forks, spoons, pins and then strange objects. Once those were out she unbuttoned her dress and let the material drop, revealing a tight black tank top that stopped several inches above her navel and black short shorts.

Lucifer and the others except Harry stared at her legs, which were covered in sheaths of various sizes.

"Now we have a katana," Lorabelle said as she slipped the blade out of its sheath silently. She named different other kinds of swords, and Lucifer's face was getting paler if that was even possible.

Ciel knew his 'aunt' was strange, but he had no idea that every inch of her skin that could be seen in her current outfit was covered in weapons of varying degrees. "No wonder why she is known as Death," he muttered.

Lorabelle smirked at him. "I suppose that would be true, see anything you like?" she asked her brother.

"Why are you even helping that powerful demon?" Lucifer snarled at her.

"Because that powerful demon who you want to attack and his cub you want to kill, is my brother," Lorabelle chirped with her signature Cheshire grin.

"Oh shit," Lucifer said as he turned back to Harry.

"None of those look fun enough," Harry whined.

"Well, I don't have much else unless you want to go to grenades," Lorabelle told him as she pointed to the belt with varying objects that covered her navel.

"Blowing stuff up is Bard's job," Harry whined. "How about that set?" Harry suddenly asked.

"Set?" Lorabelle questioned. She studied his expression for several minutes while Ciel tried to avert his eyes from her lithe form that reminded him of a panther. "Ah, that set," Lorabelle said with a snap of her fingers before she reached into her high-heeled boots that went up to mid-calf. "Is it in this one? Yep," she then pulled out a small, thin box, which she opened, revealing a pair of scissors and knives. "Which one?" she questioned her brother.

"That one," Harry said, pointing to a random one.

"Excellent choice," Lorabelle said as she picked up a golden knife and passed it to him.

"Look, I'm sorry about before. I didn't know who you were, and I really desire you as my mate," Lucifer said, staring at Harry.

"I think not. I already have a mate, thank you very much, and I have no intention of leaving him for someone who possesses nothing," Harry snarled, and his magic came crackling back in full force.

The air burned, tables and chairs were levitated, and it crackled like lightning, striking spots on the floor.

"Wow," the blonde boy said in awe until he was suddenly slammed against the wall, leaving a trail of blood as he slid down.

The woman and her three underlings ran towards him while the contracted demon ran towards Harry with the intent to kill.

Lorabelle materialized in front of him and kicked him hard in the stomach before slamming her elbow into the back of his neck.

Lucifer, M and Blackthorn decided it would be in their best interest to disappear though Lucifer did get a couple of knives in the shoulder before he disappeared. The weapons dropped to the floor with black blood staining their finish.

"Oi! Get back here you cowards," Harry yelled.

Sebastian quickly crossed the room and hugged his mate, causing him to reign in his magic with a powerful snap.

"Oof," Harry grunted as he sagged against his mate. "That was tiring," he grumbled.

Lorabelle picked up her knives and looked at her brother then at the others. "Well, that was fun," she said as she started placing all of the weapons back in their sheaths before slipping her dress back on.

Sebastian then steered his mate back the way they had come to make him rest.

"Oi, I still haven't gotten my pizza or my Treacle tart or my Buckeyes," Harry whined.

"You will get it as soon as I make it and you are laying down," Sebastian said sternly.

"Lorabelle, please watch over Ciel," Harry called almost pleadingly as he was forced out of the room by his mate.

"Most certainly," Lorabelle called back before she looked at the other human in this room. She flicked her hand and the blood instantly cleared, and the blonde boy was coming back to consciousness.

"What happened?" the blonde boy asked as he blinked his eyes open.

"My brother's magic accidentally attacked you. Normally when he is upset like that, don't speak," Lorabelle said simply.

"I'm afraid we don't know your names," the woman said softly.

"Ah, please excuse our rudeness, I'm the Earl, Ciel Phantomhive, over there is my tutor's sister Lorabelle Potter-Black, and my tutor is Harry Potter-Black who is the one that lost his temper. My butler is Sebastian Michaelis, and he is the one that just steered my tutor out," Ciel said as he took his seat at the head with Lorabelle at his left side.

"I'm Alois Trancy," the blonde boy said quickly. "My butler is Claude Faustus who is currently on the floor, and this is my maid Hannah. I don't know my other servants names, but they don't talk much so I really don't care," Alois pointed to them in turn with a shrug.

Lorabelle tapped her chin as she hummed.

"Did he mention any of this to you?" Ciel asked, hoping Lorabelle wouldn't start teasing him.

"As a matter of fact, he did. If I remember correctly, Claude's a bastard and a pedophile," Lorabelle chuckled.

"I don't understand something though," Alois said as he sat next to Ciel across from Lorabelle.

"Oh? What would that be?" Lorabelle asked.

"You mentioned that the Earl here was your brother's cub, but he is obviously human and I can't tell what your brother is," Alois said.

Lorabelle nodded. "I can tell that you have your own Faustian Contract with that Spider demon. Do you know what a cub is?" she asked him.

"Er, a child?" Alois said, confused as to where she was now going.

"Correct. Meaning that Ciel would be Harry's child but not biologically speaking since Harry is a demon and not his actual father. Demons rarely take on human cubs, but sometimes they grow attach, especially if a Faustian Contract was involved. However, Harry did not instigate the contract," Lorabelle said.

"So you mean that your brother stole the butler's next meal?" Alois questioned. "Isn't against your laws?"

"Ha, like they are actually _my_ laws. No, I am Death in human form, and I made those pretty little Grim Reapers running about, but I had nothing to do with the demons and angels running amuck. Alas, no my brother didn't steal the butler's food though it would have been hilarious to watch the two fight," Lorabelle said with a chuckle.

"My tutor and butler are mates," Ciel finally said at Alois' confused look.

"If I may speak, I thought as much since their scent is all over you and yours them," Hannah said softly.

Ciel snorted into his tea, which Tobias had brought for him and the guests.

"Who are you?" Alois quickly pounced on the man, figuratively speaking, excitedly.

Tobias glanced at Madame Death who nodded that he could speak what he wanted without fear of being threatened.

"I am Tobias, Eldest Rider of the Brotherhood," Tobias said calmly.

"You aren't human either, but you are most certainly not a demon," Hannah commented.

Tobias glanced once again at Lorabelle for her consent, which she nodded.

The air grew colder as Tobias became transparent until he was a black-hooded, misty figure with gray scaly hands. "I am a wraith," he rasped before shifting back, and the air grew warmer again.

"I thought such things didn't exist," Alois said with a frown as the wraith moved away.

"We are not native to here. Most of us generally like to cause trouble," Tobias answered simply before disappearing.

"So your butler just accepted you as his cub?" Alois then asked promptly once he realized he still had questions about it.

"Your Highness, it is a general rule between mates that both have to accept a human as their cub and said human must accept them as parent figures. The bond is unbreakable, and the human slowly becomes demon. The demons, however, become quite protective over their cub even if they are still human," Hannah explained so that Ciel wouldn't have to.

"Who asked you?" Alois asked her coldly. "But why wouldn't your butler let my butler in? And what is this rule about demons having to be invited by a member of the household in order to come in?"

"My brother is very protective over Ciel at the moment, more so than he should be, but giving his current condition, it doesn't surprise me much," Lorabelle said, taking a sip of her tea. "Though I was reading his aura waves earlier, and I found that he was quite pissed already along with his mate. Generally Harry is laid back, but I think your butler should a very unhealthy interest in the little lord here," Lorabelle said calmly.

"But Claude wouldn't do that to me! He promised he would always be by my side," Alois immediately said, tears sparking at the corners of his eyes.

"Terribly sorry, but Spider demons are quite crafty when comes to lying and looking for ways out. More so than a Crow demon such as Sebastian. To my knowledge, every Spider demon I have come across hates children, but they generally have the most delectable souls and outrageous dreams that can be met. I have also found that Spider demons will try to pick up more than one contract at a time, but they are very picky eaters," Lorabelle said before taking another sip.

Ciel waited for her to continue.

"Crow demons, however, try to meet one contract at a time while keeping a look out for other tasty souls that they might try to target though that is only if they are out and about and happen to since one. They don't just go hunting while their current master is sleeping, and they are quite fond of kids though they don't always know how to deal with a human one since they aren't humans themselves. Since they are basically carrion birds, they don't quite care what soul they eat but they do prefer ones over another much like a carrion bird would prefer a fresh carcass over a four day old carcass," Lorabelle explained.

"What is your brother since he is a demon?" Alois then asked.

"A rare demon, which most would never have heard of. Very powerful yet gentle, and they don't eat souls. They generally absorb the life essence off of anything living, including demons, that can be taken without killing them or them even noticing. They are protective over their cubs and will fight to death in order to protect them, much like a Crow demon would. Actually, my brother is the only demon under that category," Lorabelle mused.

"What about Hannah?" Alois suddenly asked.

"Hm? Oh her, she happens to be a Weapon demon with the ability to pull any demon weapon from her mouth or conjure it from somewhere, which is why you also have those three. The more underlings a Weapon demon has, the stronger they are. I think the most they can have is about 5 though one rarely stays alive long enough to get that many. Well, now that I think about it 5 is for males 4 is for females since female Weapon demons are rare and don't have the physical strength of a male demon. As far as kids go, it depends on the Weapon demon much like humans if you think about it."

"What does that mean?" Alois asked, getting irritated with the woman across from him.

"Some humans like children and others don't while others still tolerate them. So really, you would have to ask your maid her preference though I would assume that she likes children going by her aura," Lorabelle said.

Alois and Ciel looked at Hannah who nodded.

* * *

Christmas came a week later, and the Phantomhive manor was full with guests, the Undertaker, Lorabelle and all of her Riders, Elizabeth and her family along with Paula. Then there was Grell who was getting yelled at by a very pissed off Harry for flirting with Sebastian, and there was William who was currently laughing hysterically at it all with the Undertaker. The Trancy household came over as well along with Prince Soma and Agni and Lau and Ran Mao. Madame Red had also came up, but she would be returning to her hideout once Christmas was over and the New Years.

Ciel was getting a headache from it all, but he managed to keep a forced smile on as his servants entertained the guests.

Opening presents left the drawing room covered in wrapping paper, and it enabled the servants a chance to be able to sit with their masters though Harry still stood because he knew the moment he sat down, he was going to want to lay down and take more weight off of his body. It was also uncomfortable to sit because of his unusually large stomach.

"Here you go dear brother," Lorabelle said as she handed him a small box.

Everyone lifted their heads to watch Harry open the small present.

Harry blinked at the contents and then at Lorabelle. "You _have_ got to be joking," he told her.

"Nope. It is rightfully yours," Lorabelle said while she and the Undertaker started laughing.

"What is it?" Alois asked him.

"Another one of my nightmares," Harry said as he pulled out a silver right with a black onyx stone. "How did you get the stone to turn black?" he asked her.

"It has always been black, but it was just covered with dirt to make it look like any other pebble," Lorabelle said with a grin. "Now don't you _dare_ smash it. If you do, I'll personally go after you," she said with a dangerous smile that promised her threat.

"Yes ma'am," Harry responded as he slipped the dreaded ring over his finger.

Ciel opened his present from Lorabelle and the Undertaker and was surprised to find another cane except this one had a skull head, which caused some of the more squeamish to squeak at the site of it while the others were wary of it. "Uh thanks," he said, flashing a smile at his 'aunt'.

"Glad you like it. Undertaker helped me with it, so it is a gift from both of us," Lorabelle said with a pleased smile.

"Figures," Ciel muttered while the Undertaker laughed.

"_At least it isn't one of me coffins_," the Undertaker said.

"Too true," Ciel muttered, causing the Undertaker to laugh again.

Everyone eventually filed out to go to their respectable homes except Lorabelle and the Undertaker who was quite happy to sit with his girlfriend.

Ciel wondered if Harry didn't celebrate Christmas or something since he didn't give anyone presents until Harry trotted down the stairs with two wrapped presents. Ciel accepted the one that was wrapped in shiny blue wrapping paper while Sebastian had to accept the one that was wrapped in shiny red wrapping paper. He exchanged a glance with Sebastian who looked mildly amused at the gift.

"Lorabelle helped me with making them, and I also didn't want the others to see what they were until you two saw them," Harry said sheepishly as he cancelled the Glamour. He sat unceremoniously between his sister and the Undertaker, and they readily held him up.

Ciel unwrapped his as did Sebastian, and they opened it at the same time. They stared into the boxes before lifting out the painted figurines that were moving around on the palm of their hands.

"How?" Ciel questioned.

"I used my magic to animate them, and they will only become still around those that don't yet know about magic existing. They really are just figurines made out of clay, so no care necessary though they might like to be brushed," Harry said sheepishly as he watched the various canine breeds and wolves play on the palm of Ciel's hand while various breeds of domestic and wild cats played in Sebastian's.

Harry was immediately engulfed in a hug by his mate and cub who both had set the figurines back in their boxes.

Lorabelle let out a squeak as she was also hugged.

"_I can see that the gifts went over real well. Perhaps you should let them all play together later along with the set that Harry made for himself after he was done with the dog and cat sets_," the Undertaker said while laughing at Lorabelle's predicament.

"What did you make?" Ciel asked as he sat mostly on Lorabelle so he could hug Harry without injuring him.

"Ah, they are just some of the mythical creatures from home that I've missed. Lorabelle helped me with them as well," Harry said with a soft laugh.

"Bloody Hippogriffs and Unicorns, my hands were sore after making a few of them. Unicorns wouldn't stop stabbing me while the Hippogriffs kept nipping my fingers and scratching my hands though none of them drew any blood but it was still annoying and painful," Lorabelle grumbled at the memory, causing everyone in the room to laugh.

* * *

**Sorry about skipping around like that. Review as always, and next chapter will be in February so time skip, yay! Then you all finally get to meet Harry's and Sebastian's children. Oh and about Alois being sick, yeah, Sebastian slipped one of Harry's potions into the tea pot before handing it off to Hannah so that would be why he is so chipper.**

_**Omake 1  
**_

_**Sebastian and Ciel watched as Harry put away the food that Sebastian had given him.**_

_**"I can't believe that all of his cravings struck at once," Ciel said.**_

_**"That is disgusting," Sebastian as he watched his mate eat a pickled pickle peanut butter and jelly sandwich with chocolate drizzled over it.**_

_**"Bleh," Ciel responded before he started feeling nauseous as Harry moved on to the chicken dipped in chocolate. "Um, dad, can you tell your cravings to stop being so disgusting?" he asked, gagging.**_

_**Harry gave him a sharp look before sighing. "Talk to your sibling about that. Your sibling is the one calling for all this," he said pointedly before reaching for a Buckeye.**_

_**"Sebastian, I don't feel well all of a sudden," Ciel said.**_

_**"As a matter of fact, neither do I," Sebastian said. "Harry? Ciel and I are going to walk outside on the grounds while you finish eating, okay?"**_

_**Harry nodded as he went for a pineapple, chicken, bacon and chocolate pizza slice while also going for a Treacle tart.**_

_**Ciel dashed out of the room with Sebastian on his heels, both looking a little green.**_

_**Omake 2  
**_

_**Harry looked in the mirror at what Elizabeth had forced him to wear for that evening. Another dress except this time it was in pink and very frilly while Lorabelle wore a matching dress. The two siblings looked at one another.**_

_**"This is horrible," Lorabelle said as she fiddled with the ponytail that her hair was in. "I don't even like pink," Lorabelle complained.**_

_**"At least you aren't wearing hair extensions and have pink butterflies in your hair," Harry retorted back.**_

_**"Indeed, but I do believe that there is something that might make us both feel better," Lorabelle said.**_

_**"What?" Harry grumped.**_

_**Lorabelle went over to her dress and pulled out a large bottle with silver contents. "Glitter," she said proudly.**_

_**"Oh yes, glitter makes everything so much better," Harry said as he trotted over to his sister.**_

_**They did each other's make up and added glitter before dumping the glitter on themselves. Apparently Lorabelle kept several bottles of glitter.**_

_**Harry chuckled as they headed down to the foyer where Ciel was supposed to dance with Lady Elizabeth. They stood at the top of the stairs just behind Sebastian dressed in his normal outfit with Ciel dressed in a patriotic blue and Lady Elizabeth in a patriotic red. Harry quickly casted an illusionment charm on Ciel's ring so that a repeat of last time wouldn't happen since he didn't want to go ring hunting, and he doubt Sebastian did either.**_

_**Lady Elizabeth caught sight of them and squealed. "You both look like fairies," she cried as she gazed up at them with stars in her eyes.**_

_**Sebastian and Ciel turned and both choked on air as they gazed up at the two siblings with their hair, dresses and skin sparkling like actual fairies.**_

_**"What did you two do?" Ciel finally gasped.**_

_**"Glitter!" Lorabelle chirped and clapped her hands, signaling to her Riders that had positioned themselves above the people.**_

_**The Riders looked at one another before dumping glitter on them.**_

_**"Ack!" Ciel, Sebastian and Bard yelped as they cringed from the sudden attack.**_

_**Lady Elizabeth laughed as she spun around while Finny swung Tanaka around.**_

_**"Glitter?" Mey-rin questioned.**_

_**"I can't believe you two," Ciel snapped at the siblings, expecting Harry to start crying again.**_

_**"Now little lord if we have to dress up, so do you. Plus glitter solves everything," Harry said with a laugh, surprising Ciel and Sebastian who both expected him to be crying not laughing.**_

_**"Um, I don't think glitter solves everything," Sebastian stated, raising an eyebrow at his mate.**_

_**"Glitter fiends," Ciel grumbled. "May I have this dance," he finally asked Lady Elizabeth after the glitter stopped raining down on them.**_

_**Lady Elizabeth nodded and just as she took his offered hand, Sebastian surprised them by playing the violin, Harry the flute and Lorabelle started to sing.**_

_**"What the hell?" Bard gaped at the trio on the stairs.**_

_**"Is there anything that they can't do?" Finny questioned.**_

_**"Oh my, they are lovely together," Mey-rin said while blushing.**_

_**"Ho, ho, ho," was Tanaka's reply.**_

_**Omake 3**_

_**Ciel stared at the pink blob before him on the paper cone. "I'm supposed to eat this?" he questioned, watching as Harry took bites out of his and Lorabelle pulled pieces off of hers. **_

_**"Yep," Harry chirped, leaning against Ciel's desk while Sebastian decided to take a seat and watch.**_

_**Ciel took a hesitant bite and was surprised that the stuff melted in his mouth. "Why does it melt?" he asked them.**_

_**"Just the way it is made," Lorabelle said happily, popping another piece into her mouth.**_

_**Ciel finished the cotton candy and realized that his hands and mouth were sticky while Lorabelle and Harry had both somehow avoided it. "I suppose I need to wash up now," he muttered.**_

_**Harry watched as he walked closer before snagging him in his arms.**_

_**"Hey, what gives?" Ciel questioned him, looking up at Harry.**_

_**Harry smirked at him before lowering his head. He then licked the side of his mouth.**_

_**"Yuck! What the hell is your problem now?" Ciel squirmed to get away from Harry, but he found that for a pregnant demon, his arms were locked like iron around. "Sebastian, HELP!" Ciel looked pleadingly at his butler while Harry licked his face again.  
**_

_**Lorabelle was on the floor cackling where she had just suddenly dropped.**_

_**Sebastian was also too busy laughing at Ciel's latest predicament.**_

_**"This isn't funny!" Ciel shouted at them and choked when Harry's tongue brushed against his bottom lip before said demon moved to cleaning his fingers. "Ew, let me go," Ciel whined.**_

_**"Ah... I should... have... told you... that demons... were a... bit like... mother animals in... regards of... cleaning their... young of... their meal," Sebastian said between gasping for air and laughing.**_

_**"I wish you had told me that before hand!" Ciel barked at him.**_

_**"Ah, but where would the fun in that be?" Harry questioned in Ciel's ear with a breathy chuckle. "Another reason why demons are warned against. We have animalistic instincts more so than humans who are bit like dogs compared to us wolves or domestic cats to wild cats," Harry then licked Ciel's cheek again.**_

_**"I think... I'm going... to... die," Lorabelle said, now gasping for air as she was still laughing and clutching her stomach.**_

_**"Not funny," Ciel mumbled, causing Harry to join in with his mirth while hugging his sulking cub as best as he could.**_


	14. Chapter 9

**Just a note of caution, minor birth scene after first line break, no not the one below this message. Just thought you should know. It isn't nothing major just minor details that shouldn't affect every day life.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

It was Valentine's day, and Lady Elizabeth had just left the manor a few minutes before a 5 in the evening. Lorabelle had taken up residence in the Phantomhive manor near her brother to help with the delivery if she could, and though the three demons had been against it, Alois was spending the night with Ciel.

"So what do you think we should do?" Alois asked Ciel as they sat across from each other, finishing another game of chess.

"I suppose we could play with Pluto?" Ciel looked to his guardians to see if that would be a problem.

Harry was laying on the sofa while Sebastian was standing right behind him. He gave a violent flinch and flew into a sitting position and unconsciously pressed a hand against his stomach.

"Something wrong?" Alois ask, noticing the violent movement.

"I'm fine," Harry hissed, and he clenched his eyes in pain.

"You don't smell fine," Sebastian said as he rubbed his mate's shoulders from over the couch.

Harry shrugged him off as he staggered out of the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Alois asked the two remaining occupants of the room.

"I'm sure his stomach is just cramping," Ciel said off-handedly.

* * *

Harry leaned against the tub as he pressed a hand against his swollen stomach. He closed his eyes as another wave of pain washed over him, and he immediately let out a grunt. "Lora-Lorabelle," he gasped.

"What is it now? I was just getting ready to take a bubble bath," Lorabelle whined as she materialized in the shadows. "Harry!" she immediately flew to his side and looked him over. "Are you alright? What happened?" she asked him quickly.

"I just sat down after I used the toilet, but I am in quite a bit of pain," he said, panting for breath.

"Alright, grab a hold of my arm, and I'll transport us to your and Sebastian's room, okay?" she asked him.

Harry nodded weakly as he gripped his sister's arm tightly.

Lorabelle grunted at it and dissolved into the shadows before materializing in the shadows in the bedroom that Harry and Sebastian shared. "Come on, you need to walk," Lorabelle told him as she helped him up and over to the bed where he collapsed. She helped him into a night gown and watched him carefully before checking the dilation. "Did your water break?" she asked.

"Water? What water?" Harry asked, suddenly panicking.

Lorabelle rolled her eyes. "Sorry, but when a woman's water breaks, it means she going into labor. I'm not sure what it all consists of, but there should be a lot of something," she told him.

Harry groaned. "I think it might have broke when I was on the toilet then," he said before letting out a small cry as another wave of pain washed over him, more powerful than the last one.

"Well, crap then, I need to let your mate and cub know, but then we also have that psycho brat here. Luckily the little lord told all the other servants to take a vacation for a few weeks," Lorabelle muttered. "Alright, Tobias!" she yelled.

Tobias quickly materialized. "Yes Madame?" he inquired.

"Help my brother into a sitting position while I go wash my hands and arms and put on a change of clothes. Have one of the others tell Sebastian and Ciel that Harry is in labor, but they are to both wait outside. I can't have them flipping out," Lorabelle then looked at her brother as she held up her finger, signaling for Tobias to wait a moment. "Can we tell Alois?"

"I don't care as long as he doesn't say anything to other humans," Harry groaned as he rested a hand on his stomach.

Lorabelle looked back at her Rider and nodded, signaling that it was okay to let the psycho kid know about this before she disappeared.

Tobias called Amos and Adam to go to Sebastian and Ciel to let them know that Harry was in labor. Once he had done that, he turned his attention to Harry and helped into a sitting position while propping him with all the pillows he could track. He had Harry spread his legs and bend his knees. "You alright?" he asked the Elt demon.

"I think so, but so much pain," Harry groaned.

* * *

Alois jumped when he saw two men that looked like the one named Tobias except their hair was styled differently appeared before him, Ciel and Sebastian.

"More Riders?" Ciel inquired with a snort. "How much protection does your mistress think we need?"

The two riders looked at one another.

"Harry…" one started and then looked at Alois. "He said it was okay to tell blondie there about, you know as long as he doesn't tell another human or demon, and then we can give you the rest of the news," he said.

"Huh?" Alois looked between the four men.

Ciel let out a sigh, not really wanting to give away the big secret, but it was ultimately Harry's decision, which his mate had no control over unless it was life threatening to Harry. "I'm sure you've noticed that Harry hasn't been feeling all that well for a while now," he started.

"Well, yeah, but you told me he was just ill or something," Alois said, tilting his head.

"In a way he was, but he isn't like most male demons. Harry can get pregnant because of what he is," Sebastian finished for Ciel.

"You are joking right?" Alois looked between demon and cub.

"I'm afraid not," Ciel said. "He's been using a spell called Glamour to hide it from prying eyes unless he is alone with me, Sebastian, Undertaker, Lorabelle or any of her Riders since we all know that he can get pregnant, and now you know," he stated simply.

"How long does the pregnancy last then?" was Alois' next question.

"7 months, and he was _due_ this month," Sebastian said as he looked pointedly between the two boys.

"That's right, but I don't understand what is wrong with Alois staying the night here," Ciel told Sebastian sharply.

"He may go into labor any minute," Sebastian told Ciel pointedly.

"Erm, sorry to break up the family spat, but Harry _is_ in labor. He's in your bedroom if either one of you care, but Lorabelle wants us to ask you to wait outside since your mood will effectively rub off on him," the other one said before both disappeared.

Sebastian stared at where the two men were at. "Did he say what I think he just said?"

"If you mean the fact that your mate is currently in labor, yes?" Alois said though the last part came out as question since he was still in shock.

"Shit," Ciel growled before the three of them ran back into the manor.

They ran down the stairs to the servant quarters and found three chairs waiting outside of the room where he was in.

Sebastian was less than thrilled as he felt the sudden urge to check on his mate, but he knew Lorabelle well enough now to follow her orders. Plus he didn't want Harry to become upset since he was or Ciel was.

Ciel took the chair next to Sebastian's and the door while Alois sat across from Sebastian in his chair.

They waited for about 5 hours, unmoving before they heard Harry screaming breaking the silence, causing them all to jump several feet into the air.

Ciel looked at his butler and knew that he was deeply upset and worried about his mate as it seemed that it had finally started. He knew that Sebastian had probably heard his mate whimpering better than he had with his demon hearing since he _was_ sitting next to the door.

They waited for the screaming and the heavy sobs to finally stop, and Sebastian looked like he was about ready to throw Lorabelle's orders out the window and go in there. It was an hour and a half later before Harry finally fell into an unnerving silence.

The door opened and all three of them were on their feet though Ciel and Alois both staggered since they weren't immune to limbs falling asleep.

Lorabelle slipped out in a white apron with blood all down the front, and her she was now wearing a white dress and rubbing her hands on a towel though there was also blood on the side of her dress as if she had been originally wiping her arms on that. "You didn't have to wait out here the whole time," she chastised them softly.

"Can we come in?" Sebastian asked, suddenly nervous.

"Yes, but for goodness sakes, keep your voices down," Lorabelle hissed softly as she let them in to the room.

Ciel looked at Harry who was leaning against the headboard, being held up by two of Lorabelle's Riders, and it appeared that he was crying into the shoulder of one while whimpering. He then watched as Lorabelle cleaned up the blood and straighten her brother's knees back out.

"How are you feeling?" Sebastian asked quietly as he moved to stand beside the bed.

Harry looked up at him with tear-stained cheeks and then held out his left hand, which was shaking quite badly.

Sebastian took it the moment the Rider on Harry's left got up and sat beside his mate and pulled him from the other Rider, which freed him to get up. He noted that his mate was shaking quite badly.

"Come on, you need to lie down and get some rest. You've have an exhausting evening," Lorabelle said as she tried to get her brother to move to no avail.

Harry shook his head and leaned against his mate, and he closed his eyes.

Alois watched as the Riders seem to form a strange barrier. "Where is the child?" he finally asked.

Lorabelle lifted her head to study him. "It is best to let them rest along with Harry," she told them gently, looking at the barrier that her Riders had formed.

"Is the child alright?" Ciel then asked, nervous for the well-being of his 'sibling'. _I seriously need to stop thinking that they are my figurative family because they are family now_, he scolded himself.

Lorabelle nodded, and she finally managed to get her brother to lie down and sleep some. "Why don't we all have some nice hot tea and biscuits? Then we can come back up and see Harry. He should be somewhat alert by then," she suggested.

Sebastian reluctantly agreed, knowing that his mate would want to be up when they met their child. If it had just been him and Ciel, then they might have been able to see the child while he rested, but with Alois, he would be very protective and might reject the child if he sensed Alois' scent on it without him knowing… or he might try to kill Alois for touching his newborn child.

They went down and left the Riders guarding the child, and they all sat around a table in the drawing room while Sebastian went to fetch some tea.

"Are you alright?" Ciel asked his aunt the moment Sebastian returned with the tea and biscuits, which turned out to be scones.

"I'm fine, just tired. Spent six and half hours on my feet," Lorabelle said as stretched her legs out and then realized that she still had the blood on her dress. She glanced at it before snapping her fingers and the blood disappeared from her clothes. She then pulled the hair tie out to let her hair fall back into his natural form.

"How is Harry?" Sebastian finally asked her.

"Exhausted, he's strong and healthy enough to live through this ordeal since some women do die during childbirth," she said as she stretched out her legs and rolled her shoulders, which gave a satisfying pop.

"So why couldn't we see the child?" Alois asked her.

Lorabelle hid a smirk in her tea cup as she took a sip. She quickly remembered that she had to cast a silencing charm on the room to prevent what Harry said from being heard by Sebastian and possibly cueing him in. Oh how she loved to torture people. "Harry was simply too exhausted, plus he wanted to be up when you were seeing the child," Lorabelle said, deciding to play along with their assumptions.

They finished the tea pot and scones though Sebastian didn't join in as he was extremely worried about his mate and their child, so an hour had passed before they had finished it all. They waited till Sebastian joined them after taking care of the dishes and pot before heading back up stairs.

Lorabelle knocked softly before opening the door. "Harry, you awake," she called softly as she poked her head in.

"I'm up," came the grumbled reply.

Lorabelle walked him and smiled at her brother as he was now leaning against the headboard again, watching them, especially Alois, carefully. She sat on the bed and took a damp cloth and pressed it against his forehead.

He shuddered at the touch but leaned into it. "I'm still tired," he told her softly.

"I know, but you told me an hour so here we are," Lorabelle said, taking the cloth away and pressing a kiss to his forehead. She then got up and retrieved their firstborn, which was a son, before going back to the bed where Sebastian had sat next to his mate with Ciel in his lap and Alois hovering over them nervously. She passed the child to Harry whose hands were still shaking but not as badly as before.

Ciel stared at the baby's pale complexion, and he figured that it was boy considering that he was wrapped in a light blue blanket.

"He's adorable," Sebastian said softly as he looked at his mate, once he removed his gloves, showing the contract on his hand, before touching the child's smooth cheek.

"Lorabelle?" Harry looked tiredly at his sister.

"Were there any complications during the birth?" Sebastian asked him.

Harry smiled at him weakly. "No, I guess that means that she _didn't_ tell you," he said, looking at his sister.

"What can I say? I like to toy with men," Lorabelle said with a tired laugh. "Come," she said as she turned around and went back behind her Riders.

Alois stayed where he was while the other two stopped in front of the Riders.

"You may join them as long as Sebastian, Lorabelle or myself is with you, and you may hold one as well though the same rule applies without worrying about me killing you since I wouldn't reject any child with your scent," Harry told him.

Alois nodded though slightly frightened before joining the demon and cub. The moment he joined them, the Riders parted to let them through.

Ciel stared in shock as did Alois, but Sebastian fainted promptly.

"Erm, Lorabelle, did my mate just faint?" Harry called from the bed.

"Yep," Lorabelle answered cheerfully.

"Perhaps you should have warned him," Harry said with a tired groan.

"Eh, maybe," Lorabelle said as she checked on the second born, which happened to be a girl.

"How is this possible?" Ciel said, finally finding his voice.

"Hm? Oh, well the most Harry can normally carry is six though it wouldn't surprise me if he could carry a couple more," Lorabelle said.

"Oh Merlin, I hope not. Six at one time is enough for me. Just my luck to have the normally maximum litter as my first. Somebody up there or down below hates me," Harry said flatly.

"Maybe," Lorabelle answered calmly as she looked over the babies. 4 girls and 2 boys total though one was currently sleeping in her brother's arms.

It was at least 10 minutes before Sebastian woke up, and he picked up one of the girls carefully while Lorabelle handed another girl to Alois, the other boy to Ciel, and she picked up a girl for herself and had Tobias pick up the last one before they headed back to the bed where Harry was lightly dozing.

"So what are you going to name them?" Alois asked as he looked down at the girl he was holding, always checking to make sure that Harry was okay with him holding her.

Harry looked at Sebastian curiously.

"You name them," Sebastian said while leaning forward and kissing Harry on the head.

Lorabelle quickly pulled a Sharpie! and several slips to put around one of the limbs of the children after she handed the child to Amos, who looked terrified of hurting her or provoking a demon's wrath.

"Erm, Severus Remus for the one I'm holding," Harry said sheepishly while Lorabelle busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh I should have known you would have wanted to put that as a first name," Lorabelle said with a chuckle as she put the band around the infant's arm.

"Vincent James for the other one," Harry said calmly.

Ciel blinked at that. "You are naming one after my father?" Ciel asked sheepishly.

Harry nodded. "James was my father, Severus was my first Soulmate before he was killed by that damn snake bastard," Harry growled darkly. "And Remus was my godfather's lover, plus he was a werewolf," Harry added.

Alois chuckled softly.

Lorabelle added the tag to Vincent who decided to open his eyes, which were a soft almond as he looked up at her.

"Almond colored eyes?" Sebastian questioned.

"Genetics, our father had almond eyes, and it appears he has your smooth hair," Lorabelle said with a smile.

Harry then looked at the girl Sebastian was holding. "Rachel Lily," he said softly.

Again Ciel blinked.

Harry smiled at him. "Yes, I used your mother's name as well as mine and Lorabelle's," he said tenderly. He then looked to the one Alois was holding while Lorabelle put the tag on Rachel. "Skylar Alexis," he finally said after a few minutes.

"Yay, a completely random name," Lorabelle cheered as she put the band around Skylar's wrist.

Harry then looked to Sebastian, pleading with him with his eyes to name the last two.

"Alright," Sebastian said as he looked directly at Amos. "Imbri Dusk," he said and waited as Lorabelle wrote the name down and then attached it to Imbri's arm. He then looked at Tobias. "Eileen Nike," he said. He jerked when his mate sputtered in shock, and he then looked at Lorabelle who was laughing again.

"You just named your last daughter after Severus' mother," she said as she wrote the name down.

"I didn't know," Sebastian admitted.

"Of course you didn't, which makes it all the more hilarious," Lorabelle responded as she attached the name to Eileen.

They discussed what to do with the children, and Lorabelle said that she could magically expand the room where six of her Riders could stay and take care of the children and she also decided to put up a silencing charm to the ones that didn't know. She then had the children put back so that Harry could rest some more since it was late, and he was completely exhausted after giving birth to six children in a span of an hour and a half once Lorabelle finally told him that he was ready.

Lorabelle left with Ciel and Alois to make sure that they got there, and she got them ready for bed.

Sebastian settled down with Harry in his arms. "How are you feeling love?" he breathed into his ear.

"Tired but happy," Harry replied back softly. "Though I hope next time we don't have so many at one time," he finally said with a whimper as he shifted his legs.

"I know," Sebastian said as he nipped Harry's ear gently. "Was it extremely painful?"

"Yes and no," Harry answered as he groaned again.

"You are still covered in sweat," Sebastian said gently.

"I know, and I would really like a bath, but Lorabelle said I shouldn't walk until tomorrow in the evening," Harry replied.

Sebastian got up and then picked his mate up.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked him.

"To get you a bath. I won't have you sleeping with dried sweat on your body," Sebastian said as he carried him out and up the short flight of stairs and into a bathroom where he drew the water.

"Crap. I forgot to get you something for Valentine's day," Harry muttered.

"Hm?" Sebastian looked at his mate's sour expression. "But you already have," Sebastian said after he was holding Harry in his arms. "Four beautiful daughters and two beautiful sons," he said, kissing his mate's forehead.

"I wonder which one was constantly kicking me," Harry grumbled.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they all wanted your attention. Just what am I going to do when you spend more time with the children than with me," Sebastian teased before pressing his lips against Harry's.

Harry smiled before opening his mouth to let Sebastian in, and he melted into the kiss. The broke apart though they leaned their foreheads against each other's. "I love you Sebastian," he said softly.

"I love you too, Harry," Sebastian still wasn't used to all the lovey dovey aspects of love, but he was slowly getting used to it all and Harry's antics.

* * *

**Heh. Yep, six children born on Valentine's day. We are just going to pretend that they do celebrate Valentine's day back in the 1800s as it works for me, and I'm not sure if they did or not. Reviews are really the bomb and are quite helpful. A very jealous Claude will be entering soon, gee, I wonder what Lorabelle and Harry will do if Ciel decides to take Sebastian shopping.**

**Anything else? I don't think so. Oh well questions always welcomed. Also pairings, what do you guys think Prince Soma/Ciel ...Alois/Ciel or what? Any others?**


	15. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The Riders were out on reaping missions, which left Lorabelle and Harry to watch the kids since Ciel had decided to go shopping with Sebastian and Alois joined them. Harry had wanted to go, but he the children weren't even a day old yet so he stayed behind. He did manage to rope Lorabelle into helping him though he had to use his Master of Death authority to her to stay when ropes didn't work.

"Ugh, you take Severus, Imbri, and Rachel. I'll take Vincent, Skylar and Eileen," Lorabelle said, sitting on the bed with her three lying next to her.

It was several minutes of silence where Harry just sat on the bed with Severus in his arms until Rachel started crying, which caused all the others to join in.

"Let the fun begin," Lorabelle grumbled as she got up and readied the bottles that she had Tobias buy on one his trips. "Alright, alright, I'm hurrying, yeesh," Lorabelle said as she brought back six bottles. She handed three to Harry and wondered how they were going to feed three at the same time.

Harry put Imbri and Rachel on either side of him and shifted Severus into his lap before sticking a bottle into his mouth and then held the bottles for Rachel and Imbri after he had propped Severus' bottle up against his stomach.

Lorabelle followed his lead with her three. She grumbled a bit more about her ears ringing. "Piglets," she accused her nieces and nephews once they were finish with their bottles, which had been drained of the formula that Tobias had also gotten for Harry.

"They are just babies," Harry said tiredly.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Lorabelle questioned.

"That sounds nice," Harry commented as he laid down on the bed. He watched as Lorabelle put his children back in their own little bed.

"I'm just going to go down to kitchens to make a pot of tea," Lorabelle told him.

"Scones?" Harry asked her before she left the room.

Lorabelle frowned at him. "Alright, it will take longer, so if you need my help, just call," she said as she left.

"A nap sounds perfect," Harry mumbled as he dozed off, unaware of the danger that he and his children were in.

* * *

Ciel walked along the streets with his butler following at a steady pace behind while Alois skipped beside him. "So what do you think we should get Harry and the children?"

"Hm, I'm not sure," Alois commented as he came to a pause in his skipping.

"Lorabelle has bought the necessities for them except maybe a stuffed animal or something?" Sebastian suggested.

"Three men, well one man and two teenage boys, shopping for babies and none of them have a clue as to what to get," Alois sighed. "It really is rather pathetic."

"I agree with that," Ciel said.

* * *

He snuck into the room and froze at the sight of the sleeping demon on the bed. He paused, and he then looked further on to where the babies were currently sleeping. He had to admit; he was _extremely_ jealous of that Crow demon, but how had he impregnated the sleeping demon was the question. It was obvious that the sleeping demon was the mother of these creatures, but why was he the only to get pregnant? _I will just take a child and squirrel it away somewhere so that I can watch it. I can't believe they let my master handle one and then sent him back to the mansion only for him to decide to go on a shopping trip with them._ He sniffed the area and found that there was a strange cool scent that didn't belong, but he tiptoed past the bed, shrugging it off.

* * *

Alois had picked up a few blankets and toys while Ciel and Sebastian got Harry some chocolate. "How do you think he is doing, handling all of those little ones?" he asked.

"I'm sure he has roped Lorabelle into doing it," Sebastian said as he carried a few other boxes that contained some new clothes for his mate.

"Well, let's head back then," Ciel said with a tired groan.

"Sounds like a plan," Alois said happily.

"I just hope he hasn't done anything to warrant trouble," Sebastian said.

* * *

Harry sensed something was wrong when he heard the floorboard creak. His sister was quiet like the creature that inhabited her current form was. He opened his eyes and saw the back of the Spider demon he didn't like at all.

Just then Lorabelle opened the door, quiet as always, with the tea and scones on a tray, and she stopped to stare at her brother then at the intruder. She set the tray down on the floor while her brother slid out of bed like a cat.

_Now which one to take? There are so many. Lucky Crow, finding a demon to carry his children. I still have no idea as to how it is even possible._ Claude was still unaware of the two threats behind him that were quite pissed with him. "Now which one to take?" he muttered, unknowingly pissing the two off even further. "Maybe the one that has Alois' scent? Might make for good breeding material," he mused and froze the moment he heard dark hissing. He slowly turned around and swallowed nervously at the twin look in the eyes of the two siblings. "Mercy?" he inquired.

* * *

Sebastian held the door open to the Phantomhive mansion for Ciel and Alois when Hannah came running up.

"Hannah, what are you doing here?" Alois asked with a bored and annoyed tone.

"Claude has disappeared, and he messed up the laundry," Hannah said quickly.

"Why come here?" Alois asked her with suspicion.

"If I found you, he might have been with you," Hannah said lamely.

"Sebastian, can you sense Claude?" Ciel asked his butler.

Sebastian sniffed the air, but all he could smell was… blood. He instantly stiffened. "I smell blood," he said.

"Where?" Ciel asked, horrified.

"Servant quarters, mine and Harry's bedroom," Sebastian was gone instantly with Ciel, Alois and Hannah running after him.

They ran into the bedroom and Alois and Ciel made a noise in the back of their throats at the sight of blood covering the walls, bed, and chair. The only clean spot was to the right of the door and where the children _should_ have been sleeping. The window banged up against the wall as the wind toyed with it.

Sebastian spun around, trying to sense his mate or his cubs but the blood was covering their scent to well. "Harry?" he yelled. "Lorabelle?" he then called, hoping that the strange sibling didn't mind standing in blood.

They waited a few minutes before Lorabelle appeared, covered in blood, and she had a pair of cruel scissors in one hand and a knife in the other, both dripping blood.

Ciel stared at his aunt whose eyes darted around quickly. There was blood matting in her hair while blood dripped down her face and dropped onto a white dress she had changed into, which was also smeared with blood. "Auntie, where is dad and my siblings?" he questioned her, hoping that she wouldn't use those scissors or knife on him.

Lorabelle's eyes finally landed on Alois and Hannah. "I hope you don't mind," she said as walked past them like a ghost.

"Follow," Sebastian said as he herded his cub out while Hannah did the same to Alois.

They followed her down some steps and into the basement where there was more blood, but it was also contained to a small area. Harry was sitting in a corner, also covered in blood, with a mat at his feet with six bundles and several blankets, all smeared with blood. He was watching something warily in a corner.

"Harry?" Sebastian questioned, afraid that his mate would snap.

Harry's head snapped to look at him before tears sprung up into his eyes, and he was in front of Sebastian, crying into his chest.

"Harry, what happened?" Sebastian demanded, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into a hug.

"Claude!" Alois screamed.

The adults and Ciel looked at the boy who had wandered further and was now staring at his contracted butler. They joined him, and Hannah, Ciel and Sebastian gaped in shock while Harry looked depressed and Lorabelle sniffed.

"He did deserve it," Lorabelle said coldly as she stared at the bloody butler that was in a sitting position, chained to the wall.

"What the _hell_ did he do to warrant that?" Alois shrieked at his butler's bloodied chest and pants.

"He is an intruder to this mansion, and I had to remove something vital once again to protect little Skylar. Stupid wretch was going to kidnap her because he was jealous of Harry being able to carry children," Lorabelle sniffed airily. "Of course we both attacked before he could even pick up little Skylar, reason why your room is covered in blood, and then he had the nerve to fight us down here after losing so much blood already," Lorabelle said coldly.

"Um what did you do?" Alois asked before Sebastian could stop him.

"Castration," Lorabelle said while twirling the scissors and then holding them up to her face. "Expect him to be in a world of pain when you take him back, and he may not be able to walk again. Turns out when Harry is in a fit of rage he goes for the legs and arms before going for the neck. I of course started stabbing him in the gut and back before taking a pair of scissors to him," Lorabelle then looked at the wicked knife still in her hands.

The others blinked at her except for Harry who had wandered back over to his cubs and laid down on the floor next to them on his side.

"Ugh," Claude came around and stared weakly at a shocked Alois. "Your Highness," he said weakly.

"I'm very disappointed in you Claude. Attacking another demon's cub?" Alois said while crossing his arm and tapping his foot.

"What did you do to me you bitch?" Claude then asked Lorabelle.

"Not much really, just a few snips and tugs, I'd suggest that if you want _any_ cubs of your own, you find an unattached demoness in the next couple of months. Otherwise," here she shrugged before continuing, "you are SOL." She then joined her brother, kneeling down to rub her brother's shoulder.

"I don't get it," Hannah said with a frown. "A male demon that can carry children and what is castration?"

"I simply refuse to answer that question," Sebastian said as everybody looked to him.

"How exactly do you know?" Ciel then asked.

"Lorabelle is a very good informant," Sebastian grumbled as he looked around at the mess. "I suppose I need to get this cleaned up," he grumbled.

"Hm?" Lorabelle lifted her head. "Oh, yeah, sorry about all the blood. Spider demons, apparently, also harbor all the blood from their past victims while it is normally either left for the wildlife, consumed or just completely wasted," she said.

* * *

Alois watched as Hannah and the triplets helped his butler back to the mansion. "I can't believe Claude did that," he said, his voice filled with awe.

"Well, you had better believe it," Ciel said as he pinched the bridge of his nose to stop the oncoming headache.

Lorabelle appeared a few minutes later, towel-drying here hair. She was in her usual black dress, and she smoothed it down before sitting on the steps with Alois and Ciel. "I can't say I am sorry about what we did, but I do hope you can forgive us for it," Lorabelle said.

"But you had to do it in my mansion?" Ciel asked her incredulously.

Lorabelle shook her head. "A demon's cub is worth more to them than anything. Especially to Harry. I never told you that Harry's life with his relatives was horrible. One reason why he is so short is because they never gave him enough food for what he did. Always starved and locked up in a broom cupboard with tattered sheets and clothes two sizes too big," Lorabelle said softly.

Sebastian appeared at that moment and joined them on the steps with a tired sigh.

"How is he?" Alois asked him.

"He is alright. Terrified about what happened. He isn't sorry for attacking Claude, but he won't stop crying about messing up our room," Sebastian said with a sigh. "That butler of yours is lucky I wasn't there myself, otherwise he might have been a dead demon," he told Alois firmly.

"I'm thinking about asking Hannah to override my contract with him and sending him back to the pits of Hell where he came from," Alois said.

"Oh, I can _so_ help with that. I can banish him there, and he will never be allowed to come back here again," Lorabelle said with a dark smile. "Or touch any of my relatives or those that I choose to call relatives," she said with a smirk.

"In other words, you are a dangerous tigress that can do as she please without anyone objecting to it," Alois said calmly.

"Yep," Lorabelle answered back cheerfully. "I suppose I better go make sure that my brother hasn't started growing mushrooms in a corner again, which room is he in?" she asked Sebastian.

"I put him in the Young Master's bedroom with the rest of our cubs. I was afraid he would tear the walls down in our room trying to get rid of the blood and Claude's scent," he said.

"Oh yeah, he _so_ would have done that," Lorabelle muttered as she walked back in to the mansion.

"I think she has got to be the strangest woman," Alois said with a shake of his head.

"I believe we have already determined that when it comes to Lorabelle," Ciel said as he also stood. "Sebastian, I think it is time for tea," he said.

"Very well," Sebastian replied as he got up and held the door open for Alois and Ciel as they walked on before walking in himself to make the tea.

* * *

**Review as always. Hope you all like this chapter. Do I feel bad for Claude... no. I don't think I do. I'll probably write a few specials of the servants and Pluto and everybody before the story progresses again since I need to read that chapter of the manga though I do know the basics of it. I find that the servants aren't in this fanfic enough. But that is just a thought.**

**Omake suggestions are wonderful and any other suggestions or questions if you have them.**


End file.
